Putain d'amour
by SaKu-Chaan
Summary: ¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer un hombre por amor?¿Dividir un país? Eres el rey de Inglaterra Sasuke...no puedes perder la cabeza por una estupida niña...¿Qué pasa si ella no es lo que dice ser?...Terminarás cortandole la cabeza tu mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN (IMPORTANTE)**

Hola! bueno para esta historia me basé en la vida del rey Henry VIII, de Inglaterra, mi historia comienza como la original, la que viene en los libros, un poco mas detallada, pero como a la mitad comienza MI FICCIÓN, les advierto podria decirse que es un Sasusaku, pero en esta historia nadie tiene nada asegurado,todo puede pasar...no se encariñen mucho cn los personajes, no todos llegarán al final de la historia, es obvio que los nombres como sasuke, sakura, Naruto no encajan en una historia desarrollada en inglaterra y francia sin embargo yo les dejare sus nombres originales xD se verá medio raro pero espero aun asi les guste mucho, es una historia realmente interesante, comienza de forma lenta en el primer capitulo no hay mucha accion porque es la introduccion para que conozcan a los personajes y trato de hacerla lo mas detallada posible,sin mas anuncios chafas mios.. comienza la historia.

* * *

><p>*Palacio ,Italia<p>

Un hombre camina aprisa por los pasillos del palacio se trata de Madara Uchiha, tio del Rey de Inglaterra,Sasuke Uchiha y ademas embajador de dicho pais, es citado por el embajador francés para una charla diplomática al llegar al lugar de la cita, es traicionado por su escolta y brutalmente asesinado por los franceses descaradamente...

La noticia no tardó mucho en llegar a Inglaterra, donde su joven e inexperto sobrino esperaba su regreso...

* * *

><p>*Palacio Whitehall, Londres.<p>

Uno de los subditos mas leales y queridos del rey camina por los pasillos del palacio, cuando es interceptado por el secretario del rey

-Mr Kakashi-Saluda cordialmente el secretario del rey

-Buenos dias-Respondio Kakashi, mientras caminaba a la par de éste.

-Su majestad quiere que el consejo de esta tarde sea breve, no quiere muchos discursos-dijo el secretario.

-¿Y como está? -pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Con respect..? no pudo terminar fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-¡Con respecto a lo ocurrido en Italia porsupuesto, lo que los franceses están haciendo en ese pais!- dijo Kakashi.

-Su majestad aconseja paciencia-respondio

-Si, pero tu eres su secretario, lo ves todos los dias- exclamo con una mirada autoritaria.

-En privado está enojado y apenado, despues de todo era su tio-admitio el secretario.

Siguieron su camino hasta el salon donde se llevan a cabo la reuniciones del consejo real.

* * *

><p>-¡El reeey!- exclamo un sirviente al momento en el que todos hacian una reverencia y un alto joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, penetrantes, de facciones hermosas pero con semblante serio entraba por la puerta con ese caminar caractiristico de superioridad y se ubicaba en su trono.<p>

-Señores- Exclamo la voz masculina y séria de Sasuke en señal de respeto a todo su consejo ahi reunido, formado por hombres mayores con experiencia y de mucha confianza.

-Nos reunimos para tomar importantes desiciones en un gran momento- Volvio a exclamar con esa voz impactante y su mirada escalofriantemente fria.

Todos los consejeros estaban en silencio, escuchando atentamente a su rey.

-El rey de francia ah demostrado al mundo sus politicas agresivas, ya ah invadido 5 de las 6 ciudades importantes en Italia, es una amenza para toda nacion Cristiana en Europa y hasta amenazo al papa para que lo declarará defensor de la fe,ademas, para demostrar que es intocable ordenó que nuestro embajador en Urbino...mi tio, fuera asesinado a sangre fria- Volvio a exclamar Sasuke con el seño fruncido y voz firme, observando a todos en el salon.

Los murmuros de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

-Señores, ¡Creo que estas son razones para la guerra!- Exclamo el rey en un todo fuerte, mientras observaba los gestos de todos.

El apoyo de casi todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, excepto por su hombre de confianza Kakashi que expresó su angustia, ya que él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de paz.

* * *

><p>Dando por terminada la reunion el joven Rey se dirigio a una de sus alcobas donde ya lo esperaba una joven rubia de ojos azules llamada Ino, una de las damas de la corte inglesa que suele ser llamada por el rey cuando quiere...satisfacer sus necesidades, claro que lo necesitaba en este momento, ¿Que mejor forma de desahogarse que haciendole el amor a una bella dama?<p>

Se aproximo a ella, y salvajemente la despojo de la bata sin importarle que era casada y la hizo suya como tantas veces pasadas, los gemidos de ella se escuchaban incluso en los pasillos, pero los sirvientes seguian su rutina como si nada pasara, era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Agotados se tiraron en la cama, el con su cara entre los senos desnudos de Ino y mientras le daba uno que otro beso le hacia preguntas descaradas sobre su esposo, mientras los dos se reían del poco complaciente esposo de la joven.

Ino no era especial para el rey, solo era una mas con las que de ves en cuando se acostaba, aunque como todo caballero, no solo pensaba en el, le gustaba complacer a las damas mientras tenían relaciones, por eso podia tener a la que quisiera.

* * *

><p>*Corte de Hampton Surrey.<p>

El cardenal, uno de los hombres mas importantes de Inglaterra siendo el lider de la iglesia catolica en dicho pais, quien no solo resolvia los asuntos religiosos del pais, si no tambien toda la vida privada del rey, encargado de solapar todo capricho de Sasuke, incluyendo a sus multiples amorios e incluso diplomacia con otros paises aunque en ese tipo de asuntos contaba con la asistencia de Kakashi.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, autorizando papeles con el sello real,solo los hombres mas importantes y de confianza para el rey podian cargar con el sello real, ya que era como hablar por el rey mismo.

-Su eminencia, el embajador y el obispo de Francia están aqui- dijo un sirviente al tiempo que dichos hombres entraban a su oficina.

-Su eminencia- saludó el embajador al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y besaba su mano.

-Querido jiraiya- exclamo el obispo Frances mientras repetia la accion del embajador.

-Lo que pasó en Urbino, la carniceria de nuestro embajador fue algo muy desafortunado- Exclamo Jiraiya al tiempo que sonreia de una forma algo amenazante.

-Francamente puedo asegurarle que no fue asesinado por ordenes de mi rey y que los culpables han sido castigados-aseguró el embajador.

-Debe entender que estamos mas allá de eso, el rey Sasuke es un hombre joven y tiene hambre de guerra y en esta ocasion le han dado motivos suficientes, asesinando a su tio, no será facil apaciguarlo- respondio Jiraiya en un tono un poco angustiado.

-Entonces, tengamos una guerra- respondio el embajador muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Creo que se deberia hacer todo lo humanamente posible por evitar la guerra entre nuestros paises,estoy seguro que su eminencia tiene formas para apaciguar al joven león- exclamo el Obispo frances, tratando de rescatar la negociacion.

A lo que el cardenal Jiraiya solo sonrio de forma fingida.

* * *

><p>En otro sitio del palacio, el rey jugaba tennis con sus mejores amigos, Naruto,un joven rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, igual o peor de mujeriego que Sasuke, quienes eran como hermanos y Suigetsu, quien tambien era un buen amigo, aunque no al nivel de naruto, los tres se daban la buena vida, mientras Kakashi y Jiraiya resolvian todo.<p>

Mas tarde el rey se dispuso a cenar con su no amada pero si respetable reina, Shizune una mujer madura, mucho mayor que él por cierto, delgada, de cabello negro y largo, ojos color aceituna y una sonrisa que transmitia confianza y bondad, ella se habia esposado con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero éste murio sin consumar el matrimonio, por lo que automaticamente ella paso a ser esposa de Sasuke para no romper la alianza con España, pais natal de Shizune, aunque eran esposos solo en papel, ya que Sasuke solo sentia un cariño amistoso por ella, una mujer de 40 años no le resultaba nada atractiva a un joven que a penas cumpliría 27 a pesar de que se conservaba bien y cuidaba su aspecto, ademas de eso, Sasuke estaba desepcionado ya que ella no podia darle un heredero, por alguna razon la mayoria de sus embarazos terminaban en aborto, en una ocasion logró concebir, pero el pequeño murio a las pocas horas de nacido,a diferencia de el, ella si lo amaba y mucho y como no amar a alguien como Sasuke, si era perfecto ( almenos fisicamente)

* * *

><p>Durante la cena...<p>

-¿Cómo está nuestra hija?- pregunto el rey algo desinteresado por el tema.

-Está bien, sabes que sus tutores dicen que tiene talentos excepcionales,especialmente en musica-respondio orgullosa y alegre de que el rey preguntara por su pequeña hija, la unica que habia podido concebir sana.

A lo que el rey sonrio, complacido por los talentos de su unica hija, al tiempo que Ino, servia la mesa y recibia una mirada de odio por parte de Shizune, Ino, siendo dama de la corte, era una de las damas personales que tenia la reina, ellas la bañaban, vestian, peinaban e iban con ella a todos lados, usualmente todas las atractivas o nuevas habian pasado por la cama del rey, aunque Ino era la mas frecuentada y la reina lo imaginaba, sabia que en ella no podia confiar.

Pero si habia algo que Sasuke odiaba...era que Shizune trata de decirle como hacer las cosas, que se sintiera con tanta autoridad, siendo española odiaba a Jiraiya porque sabia que el defendia mucho los intereses franceses quienes en ese momento eran enemigos mortales de la corona española y ademas ella sabia que Jiraiya solapaba al rey en todo, asi que mientras cenaban trataba de persuadir al rey de no tener tratos con francia ni confiar tanto en Jiraiya, pero lo unico que lograba era alejar mas a Sasuke.

-¡Eres mi esposa, no mi canciller, no mi consejera, solo mi esposa!- Exclamo el rey al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Shizune quien lo miraba entre asustada y sorprendida.

Sintiendo la mirada de los sirvientes, incluyendo Ino, la reina no supo que hacer.

-Desearia ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos- dijo casi en un susurro, captando la atencion de Sasuke quien la miro desconsertado.

-Sasuke, hace mucho que no visitas mi habitacion, como antes- dijo, tomando su mano.

-Come- Respondio fria y secamente Sasuke al tiempo que volvia su atencion a su cena.

Por la noche Sasuke se preparo para visitar la habitación de Shizune, como ella no lo atraia ni era capaz de exitarlo tuvo que comer afrodisiacos para lograr la erección, se mentalizó y avanzó decidido a los aposentos de su esposa, pero al llegar se topo con la sorpresa de que estaba en la capilla rezando, Shizune era demasiado religiosa, lo cual era un alivio para el rey porque asi no estaba encima de el todo el dia,el unico problema esque ahora debia saciar esa necesidad, por lo cual, escogio a una de las damas que estaban ahi, y le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes que la llevara a su habitacion y se fue.

Al ver a aquella hermosa rubia de ojos marrones entrar en su habitacion una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de Sasuke, inmediatamente la acerco a el y la beso con desenfreno al tiempo que le quitaba la bata y la tiraba en la cama para hacerla suya, explorando cada rincon de su cuerpo mientras ella gemía, el ritmo era tan intenso que sus gemidos se oían en los pasillos, cuando ambos terminaron durmieron juntos, el no era tan cruel como para sacarla de su cuarto a media noche.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el rey se tomo un tiempo para ir a ver a Kakashi, quien no solo era un fiel siervo, era un hombre respetuoso de la iglesia y como un padre para Sasuke, quien lo apreciaba mucho, porsupuesto que Kakashi aprovecho para tratar de persuadir al rey de evitar la guerra, pero el rey con hambre de poder e inmortalidad no se dejó persuadir.<p>

Mientras tanto Jiraiya recibia noticias no tan agradables, Ino se presento en su oficina.

-¿Estás segura que estás embarazada?- preguntó el cardenal algo angustiado.

-Si,su eminencia-respondio algo temeroza.

-Y¿Estás segura que es del rey?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Si su eminencia, mi esposo ha estado de viaje por meses solo eh dormido con su majestad.- respondio Ino agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, mientras mas podamos ocultarlo, mejor y cuando tu condicion sea casi obvia, te mandare a un lugar privado, donde podras dar a luz a tu bastardo- respondio casi como se ella le diera asco, diciendo esto Jiraiya dio por terminada la conversacion y puso su atencion en los papeles del escritorio.

-Gra..gracias su eminencia- dijo Ino al tiempo que volvia a bajar su cabeza y se retiraba de la oficina.

Jiraiya tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender, el y kakashi lograron convencer a Sasuke de acordar una visita suya con Shizune a francia, donde firmarian un tratado de paz con dicho pais, porsupuesto que por haber persuadido a Sasuke de evitar la guerra Jiraiya iba a recibir una remuneracion por parte de los franceses, claro que ni Sasuke ni Kakashi tenian idea.

Por medio de una carta amistosa enviada al rey de Francia, Sasuke hace la promesa de que se dejara la barba hasta su encuentro con el Rey de dicho pais, confirmando asi, su visita y su alianza.

Para cerrar el trato, se formalizaria una boda entre los principes de ambos paises, la hija de Sasuke con el hijo del rey Itachi. Porsupuesto que Shizune estaba en contra de este matrimonio ya que ella esperaba que su hija se comprometiera con algun aliado español, como el principe de portugal y culpaba de todas esas desiciones a Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>El señor Haruno que habia estado años en francia por negocios personales, estaba llegando a Inglaterra, estaría un tiempo en su residencia en Londres, porsupuesto que Sasuke al enterarse que alguien que conocia al rey francés estaba en Londres se apuró a citarlo para saber unas cuantas cosas de Itachi.<p>

Llevaban un rato hablando de cosas poco interesantes, Haruno le había hablado un poco al rey sobre su pequeña familia que se encontraba aún en Paris.

-¿Es apuesto?-pregunto de la nada y con algo de envidia el rey, mientras jugaba ajedrez con Haruno.

-No tan guapo como usted, majestad- Respondio el hombre, sacandole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-¿Es vanidoso?-Pregunto Sasuke atento a la respuesta del señor Haruno que comenzaba a entender el por que alguien como el rey lo habia invitado a jugar ajedrez.

-Majestad...¡Es Francés!- exclamo sarcasticamente Haruno mientras se burlaba de Itachi, ganandose la simpatia de Sasuke.

-Usted tiene dos hijas en la corte francesa Sir Haruno, la cual es calificada como la corte mas inmoral y sucia en toda europa,¿Cómo las protege?- pregunto curioso el rey.

-Bueno las vigilo cuidadosamente, pero tambien confio en sus virtudes y su bondad- Dijo al tiempo que sonreia orgulloso.

-Regresara inmediatamente a Paris, le enconmendare todas las negociaciones diplomaticas para la cumbre( osea su reunion con el rey francés)-Dijo Sasuke en forma de orden mientras hacia su ultima jugada ganando el juego.

A lo que Haruno asintio sonriente, jamas imaginó que su viaje a Londres iba a ser tan...productivo.

* * *

><p>Dias despues...<p>

*Paris, Francia.

-Bonjour Mr. Haruno- exclamaba un sirviente al momento de recibirlo en casa.

-Bonjour Pierre- respondio alegre.

-¡¿Y donde estan mis hijas?- exclamo con gusto mientras se aproximaba a la sala donde se encontraban ambas.

Las dos sonrieron alegremente al ver a su padre.

-Tengo una excelente noticia, habrá una cumbre entre inglaterra y francia- dijo mientras llenaba 3 copas con vino.

Ambas chicas se miraron espectantes y curiosas, aún sin entender.

-Y yo la organizare... eso significa, que podran conocer al rey de Inglaterra en persona- Finalizó alegre al tiempo que repartia las copas.

-Ten-ten- dijo entregandole una copa con vino a su hija mayor, quien la tomó gustosa.

- Y... Sakura Haruno- exclamó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que entregaba la copa llena a la joven de ojos jade, quien sonrió traviesamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el primer cap jeje aam a partir de aqui empieza a tornarse mas interesante, aam algo que debo decir es que en esta historia no todo es lo que parece, mezclo realidad con fantasia y bueno me adapto a la ideologia que se manejaba en esa época que fue aproximadamente a finales del 1400 y hasta mediados de 1500 d.c. ojala haya buenos comentarios eso me anima a hacer el siguiente cap, que creanme estará mas interesante como ya dije mil veces fue la introducción. Mi version no será apegada al 100% a la reaal y ya vieron, si salio Sakura... al final pero ya salio xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, espero este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinion :3 Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo! Gracias!**

* * *

><p>*Cumbre, Francia.<p>

Desde lejos podian verse las enormes carpas y el castillo que parecia tan real...

Sasuke sonrió al ver el castillo armado rodeado por decenas de carpas, todo para solo un par de dias, sabia que al bajar la colina entre toda esa gente estaria esperandolo Itachi, rey de Francia. Ordenó a sus hombres permanecer en la colina bajo pena de muerte, mientras bajó la colina tranquilamente, completamente solo mientras era observado por todos los franceses que esperaban su llegada.

Fue bien recibido por Itachi, quien de hecho era muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que un poco mas alto y con la cabellera larga, durante los dos primeros dias no hacian mas que tratar de lucirse tratando de sobresalir , compitiendo hipocritamente, todo se trataba de ver que rey era mas esplendido en todo sentido, pero toda la relacion fue cordial y claro Kakashi, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban al pendiente en todo momento, conocen demasiado bien a Sasuke y saben lo impulsivo que es, en realidad ninguno de los dos se simpatizaban, pero todo era diplomacia hipocrita por parte de ambos, sonrisas fingidas se formaban en sus caras cuando alguno hacia un comentario alegando que su pais era mejor, en un intento por deshacer la tencion, Itachi se acerco a Sasuke para bromear un poco.

-¿Ves a esa joven del vestido azul?- pregunto Itachi a Sasuke.

-Si, la veo- respondio no muy interesado.

-Su nombre es Ten-ten Haruno, está con su hermana Sakura Haruno,es la hija de tu embajador de hecho- comento entre risas, haciendo que Sasuke no prestó mucha atención, estaba algo aburrido.

- Yo digo que Ten-ten es mi yegua Inglesa porque la monto muy seguido jajaja- confesó orgulloso el rey frances, a lo que Sasuke solo atinó a mirarla, de hecho era bastante hermosa, su cabello castaño, unos lindos ojos del mismo color y unos senos apetecibles, la chica conversaba sin siquiera percatarse, tal vez ya había encontrado con que entretenerse esa noche...

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del salon se encontraba Ten-ten que no tenia idea que era observada por los reyes.<p>

-Ten-ten, el rey inglés te ha visto y quiere verte en privado esta noche- le dijo su padre al oído, feliz de que el rey posará sus ojos en una de sus hijas, si ella lograba complacer al rey, el tendria su riqueza y titulo asegurado.

Ten-ten sonrio emocionada.

-Espera padre, debo contarselo a Sakura- dijo alejandose de su padre y buscando a Sakura como desesperada.

Por fin la encontró, estaba, como era de esperarse, coqueteando muy de cerca con un apuesto caballero, Ten-ten se acerco a ella y susurró algo a su oído,Sakura sonrió de lado, su cara expresaba triunfo, sabia lo que significaba que el rey Inglés quisiera ver a su hermana en privado, si su hermana lograba complacerlo e incluso mantener el interés del rey por unos meses, su familia obtendría beneficios y tal vez algún título...

* * *

><p>Ten-ten entró a la habitacion de Sasuke y éste se puso de pie frente a ella, la observo y tocó su rostro, ella tenia una mirada seductora que lo insitaba.<p>

-Eh oido mucho sobre ti Ten-ten y dime, ¿Que gracias francesas has aprendido?-dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de la joven.

-¿Con el permiso de su majestad?- preguntó la joven seductoramente.

-Concedido- Respondio Sasuke.

En ese instante Ten-ten desabrocho el pantalon del rey e introdujo su mano, sacando el miembro de Sasuke, al tiempo que se agachaba hasta quedando a la altura de su miembro y le mostraba sus encantos franceses,era la primera vez que le practicaban sexo oral a Sasuke, no pudo evitar gemir ante tal escena y al sentir la humeda lengua de la joven recorrer su miembro, definitivamente iba a repetir.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Itachi, ahora entendía muy bien porque la joven complacía tan bien al rey francés.

* * *

><p>Después de firmar el tratado de paz, mas a la fuerza que de buena gana, Sasuke, Shizune y toda la servidumbre y acompañantes que iban con ellos, volvieron a Londres, Inglaterra.<p>

Tenten y su padre tambien volvieron a Inglaterra, les convenia estar cerca del rey ya que mientras Ten-ten compartiera cama con el rey, tenian algunos privilegios.

Por su parte, Sakura a quien poco le interesaba ese asunto prefirio quedarse en Paris y seguir en la corte de la reina Francesa, ahí le iba bastante bien, había mas de un caballero interesado en ella.

Todo iba bien para los Haruno, aunque no habían obtenido todos los bienes que esperaban, además, pasaron los meses y el rey dejo de invitar a Ten-ten a sus aposentos, lo cual angustio al tio y al padre de las Haruno, ambos hombres estaban interesados en tener a alguien cercano al rey, les convenia demasiado, no solo por sus intereses financieros, sino tambien porque tenian cierto desprecio por Jiraiya, pero Sasuke confiaba tanto en el, que sin alguien verdaderamente cercano a él no podian arriesgarse a atacar a Jiraiya pues el rey no les creeria nada.

Necesitaban pensar en algo rápidamente, antes de que Sasuke olvidara sus nombres por completo.

* * *

><p>*Casa de campo Real, las afueras de Londres.<p>

Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa...

Las damas y servidumbre no paraban iban de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando cosas.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- exclamaba con dolor una joven rubia que tenia una expresion terrible de dolor y sudaba.

-¡Vamoos, pujeee!- Respondio una de las parteras que la ayudaban a tener a su bebé.

-¡Lo está haciendo muy bien, ya casi sale señorita Ino, siga asi, una mas!- Exclamo alegre una de sus damas.

Despues de casi dos horas pujando el pequeño bebé logro salir, dejando a una madre agotada pero completamente feliz.

Ino admiró al pequeño bebé recien nacido con una expresion de ternura, pero algo vino a su mente, su hijo o hija no era mas que un bastardo ante los ojos de todos...la tristeza la invadio.

-Es un varón, un saludable y hermoso niño, señorita, creo que esto será de agrado para el rey- dijo la partera mientras limpiaba al pequeño bebé, sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos negativos.

Ino solo atinó a sonreir, pues sabia que lo que el rey mas anhelaba en el mundo era tener un varón, un heredero y ella habia sido capaz de darselo, algo que la reina no habia podido hacer.

* * *

><p>Una joven recorria los jardines de la residencia Haruno en Londres, dejando a todo hombre a su paso boqui abierto y como iba a ser asi, tenia una melena de color rosa pastel hermosa, larga y ondulada casi hasta la cintura, unos enormes y gatunos ojos jade, piel blanca y tersa, deliciosa a la vista, unos labios rosados, muy puros pero tentadores a simple vista, parecia que pedian ser besados, sus facciones parecian talladas a mano, delicadas y llamativas, sus perfectos senos resaltaban del vestido y una estrecha cintura, casi irreal.<p>

Sakura iba un poco desconcertada hacia el patio central,pero no demostraba ningún indicio de estar nerviosa, su mirada de superioridad causaba que pocos le sostuvieran la mirada, siguio caminando hasta llegar a su destino.

Al verla aproximarse, ambos hombres se miraron sonrientes... era perfecta. Se aproximó a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Tio- exclamo, besando la mano de aquel hombre.

-Sakura- respondio él mientras le indicaba que se levantara de la reverencia, miró al padre de la joven con una sonrisa de complicidad y se retiró para dejarlos hablar.

-Mi dulce Sakura- expresó el padre de la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella siguiendolo.

-¿Si padre?-respondio ella con cara de curiosidad.

-¿Sabes porque estás aqui?- Pregunto Mr. Haruno.

-No, papá, en paris nadie me ha explicado- respondio la joven mirandolo de forma sospechosa.

-Bien, así es mejor querida- respondio mientras caminaba alrededor del patio central.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó la joven con una mirada curiosa y algo traviesa.

-El rey se ha cansado de su alianza francesa y parece que tambien lo está de tu hermana, no creo que la vuelva a invitar a su cama, asi que ella volverá a la corte Francesa dentro de poco- dijo algo decepcionado.

-Pobre Ten-ten- dijo Sakura con tono desganado y cara de poca sorpresa.

-¡Pobre de nosotros! Cuando ella era su amante todas nuestras fortunas estaban hechas, ahora probablemente se perderan- Dijo con amargura mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien tambien lo observaba fijamente como adivinando lo que vendria despues.

-A menos que...- dijo su padre observando la reaccion de la joven, quien volteo la cara y le dio la espalda, la idea parecia no agradarle nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio por ambas partes...

-Incluso si me tuviera, ¿Quien dice que se quedaría conmigo? - preguntó sarcasticamente la joven mientras caminaba alrededor de la fuente mirando de reojo a su padre.

-Es decir, no es solo Ten-ten, dicen que todos sus romances terminan pronto,piensa en una, luego en otra...- argumentó la joven mientras seguia caminando alrededor de la fuente siguiendo con esa penetrante mirada a su padre.

-Tal vez podrias encontrar una forma para mantener su atencion de manera...mas ¿prolongada?- dijo él sonriendo de forma perversa.

Sakura lo miró fijamente arqueando una ceja.

-Estoy seguro que en Francia aprendiste un par de cosas, como jugar con sus pasiones- dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, ella lo miraba sin expresion alguna en el rostro,seria.

-Hay algo profundo y peligroso en ti Sakura, esos ojos tuyos parecen dardos oscuros para el alma- finalizó mientras tomaba el menton de su hija, que no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Ella le hizo un gesto con los ojos y sonrío de lado, aun no parecia gustarle mucho la idea... pero el plan estaba armado y al parecer,dependía de ella.

* * *

><p>Buenoo! con esto finaliza el segundo capitulo, un poco mas corto, pero espero les haya gustado, <strong>en esta historia el cabello rosa y de diversos colores será comun en la gente xD porque no le voy a cambiar el color del cabello a Sakura<strong>, o que opinan, quieren que se lo cambie? Y bueno, como ven la historia comienza a tomar su curso...trato de hacerla lo mas detallada posible** si les gustó porfa dejen su Review**! poco a poco la historia irá aumentando de nivel espero sus coments! sugerencias u observaciones son bienvenidas :)

Gracias por leer!:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! bueno aqui está el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste como los otros 2, este me ha costado un poco de mas trabajo jeje pero porfin, aqui está,mmmm bueno, la historia va tomando forma, poco a poco irá entrando mas en escena Sakura, disfrutenlo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews! **

* * *

><p>Sostenia en sus manos a ese pequeño y hermoso bebé... tenia toda su cara pero era rubio y de ojos azules, como su madre, no habia forma de ocultar su alegria...por fin, tenia un hijo, un varón, ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro que podia procrear un heredero.<p>

Ino miraba encantada la escena desde su cama, aun estaba debil, Sasuke estaba completamente emocionado con su hijo en brazos y aunque a ella solo la saludó cortezmente le alegraba que Sasuke no hubiera rechazado al bebé de apenas dias de nacido.

Sasuke salió de la casa donde le habia permitido quedarse a Ino durante su embarazo, su enorme sonrisa lo decia todo...

-¡Teengoooo un hijooooooo!-Gritó entre risas mientras cabalgaba de regreso al palacio.

-¡Tengoooo un hijoooooooooooo!- volvio a gritar mirando al cielo, parecia irreal, no podía esperar a presentarlo en sociedad y verlo crecer...

Esa noche hubo gran festejo en todo Londres, la fiesta en el palacio fue escanadalosa... Sasuke reconocio al pequeño bebé y le permitio a su madre criarlo hasta los 4 años, cuando el pequeño cumpliera esa edad seria retirado de su madre para llevarlo a una casa donde lo educarian como a un principe, Ino tenia sentimientos encontrados...no queria que le quitaran a su pequeño, pero sabia que era lo mejor para el, ademas su institutriz la mantendria informada con cartas.

Toda Inglaterra festejaba, menos Shizune, quien no salio de su habitacion toda la noche, para ella, esa fue una noche tragica, no dejó de llorar en toda la noche, rogandole a dios un hijo para llenar su vacia matriz.

* * *

><p>-¿Has encontrado alguna forma para presentarle mi sobrina al rey?-Preguntó uno de los hombres mientras camiban por los jardines de la Residencia Haruno.<p>

-Si su gracia, ya está arreglado, Sakura aparecerá en la fiesta para los invitados españoles, al igual que el rey y encontrará una forma de llamar su atencion- respondio con una sonrisa de orgullo el padre de la joven.

-¡Bien! cuando ella abra sus piernas para el...podrá abrir su boca y denunciar a Jiraiya- afirmó el tio de la joven muy seguro.

-Dicen que las espadas mas afiladas se guardan en las vainas mas suaves- Finalizó el mismo hombre entre risas.

A lo que el señor Haruno solo pudó hacer una sonrisa fingida y seguir caminando, de alguna forma no le agraba mucho imaginar a su hija en ese tipo de escenas...

* * *

><p>Cuatro hombres entraban al salón de fiesta real, se trataba de los dos embajadores españoles acompañados por Kakashi y Jiraiya, quienes se acomodaron en los unicos cuatro asientos y se prepararon para ver el espectaculo.<p>

En el escenario frente a ellos, unas damas con un vestido blanco que estaba constituido por un corse hasta la cintura y la falda amplia hasta los pies, el cabello recogido en un peinado sofisticado y un antifaz dorado que solo dejaba ver los ojos y la boca subian y se acomodaban en su posicion en el castillo falso.

-¿Quienes son esas damas?-preguntó curioso uno de los embajadores españoles.

-Son las gracias, su excelencia,tienen nombres como bondad, constancia, honor, compacion y piedad, son prisioneras en el castillo-Respondio Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien las tiene prisioneras?- pregunto el otro embajador al momento que unas damas con el mismo atuendo pero de color negro se posicionaban en la parte baja del castillo.

-El peligro, los celos,la crueldad, el desprecio, el desdén, la rareza...- volvio a responder Kakashi.

En ese momento entraron en el salon unos caballeros vestidos todos igual, con un antifaz y se posicionaban frente al castillo.

-¿Está el rey ahi?¿Cual de ellos es?- pregunto curioso un embajador.

-Los hombres representan la juventud,devoción, lealtad,placer, caballerosidad...libertad y si, oculto entre ellos está el rey-Finalizó Kakashi.

-¡Como un deseo ardiente, demando que libere a sus prisioneras!-Exclamo un hombre anciano que parecia ser el capitan de los hombres.

-¡Como Lady desdén me rio de sus deseos!- Respondio una de las damas de negro.

-¡Estos hombres son nobles señores! Respondio el anciano.

-¡Noooo! son solo hombres disfrazados- contra atacó otra dama de negro. Causando la risa del público.

-Lo dire de nuevo,¡ Liberen a estas prisioneras que mantien cautivas tan cruelmente!- volvio a responder el anciano.

-¡Nuncaaa!- Respondieron las damas de negro.

-No nos dan mas opcion que atacar...y quebrar sus defensas- dijo el anciano al tiempo que daba la señal para que los hombres disfrazados atacaran el castillo.

Los hombres atacaron el falso castillo rescatando a las damas cautivas... una de las damas de blanco llamó la atencion de Sasuke desde el inicio y fue por ella.

-Perseverancia, eres mi prisionera ahora- exclamó al tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo,por unos segundos quedó embobado por esos hermosos ojos jade que lo miraron fijamente, ella le sonrió, se soltó de su agarre y bajó del castillo, junto con todas las demas damas de blanco y se posicionó en la pista de baile.

La musica comenzó a sonar y Sakura caminó por la pista de la mano de un joven, posicionandose para comenzar el baile bajo la atenta mirada del señor Haruno.

-¡ Y ahora todos debemos desenmascararnos!- exclamo el mismo anciano al tiempo que todos se quitaban los antifaces.

Y ahi fue cuando la vió... esos hermosos ojos jade, esa piel perfecta, la expresion de su rostro...cruzaron miradas y ella sonrió de una forma seductoramente tierna, ninguno dejó de mirarse a los ojos mientras comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, en un momento ella volvio a consentrarse en el baile, dejandolo a él embobado.

Mr. Haruno quien observaba desde la distancia no pudó evitar sonreir, pues era evidente que Sakura habia llamado la atencion de Sasuke y como no hacerlo, las demas damas eran muy bellas, pero la hermosura de su hija resaltaba sobre todas las demas.

Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar parejas, Sasuke tomó la mano de la misteriosa joven de ojos jade, no pudo evitar el mirarla nuevamente, ella veia hacia el frente sin prestarle mucha atencion a él, como si fuera un hombre cualquiera.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el curioso rey mientras bailaba a su lado tomados de la mano.

-Sakura...Sakura Haruno- respondio ella mirandolo por un par de segundos de una forma inocente.

El baile concluyó y se despieron cortezmente con una pequeña reverencia, luego cada uno volvio a su posicion inicial.

Él la observó por un par de segundos de arriba a abajo, ella miraba distraida al público, Sasuke sonrió al tiempo que seguia mirandola, definitivamente iba a ser suya, deseaba pasar una noche con chica.

Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Saske, pero se hizo la distraida, en realidad él acababa de caer en su juego...

El público aplaudio y los 4 hombres se pusieron de pie riendo,los embajadores estaban fascinados con la Bienvenida de los ingleses.

-Gracias, maestro- exclamó el señor Haruno al momento de entregarle una bolsa llena de monedas al director de la obra, quien posicionó a Sakura en el lugar preciso para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

El otro hombre tomo las monedas y se alejó complacido.

* * *

><p>2 Dias despues...<p>

El joven rey practicaba tiro en uno de sus jardines, estaba terminando de aclarar asuntos de dinero con Jiraiya, se despidio e hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes para que hiciera pasar al siguiente hombre.

-Mr Haruno- Exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que saludaba al hombre que terminaba de subir los pequeños escalones.

-Su majestad- respondio el haciendo una reverencia.

-Siento que eh sido un poco negligente,nunca le mostré mi gratitud por todos los esfuerzos diplomaticos que hizo en mi nombre- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que caminaba hacia aquel hombre.

-Su majestad no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, estoy complacido de servirlo en la funcion que pueda ser útil- Respondió el Haruno imaginando lo que Sasuke diria despues.

-Sin embargo, me gustaria demostrar mi gratitud- reitero Sasuke.

A lo que Haruno trató de disimular su tremenda alegria...sabia lo que venia.

-Me complace nombrarlo caballero de la guardia, tambien lo designare fiscalizador de la corte- Finalizó Sasuke, el señor Haruno no podia ocultar su sorpresa, era mas de lo que esperaba.

-Creo que su majestad tiene una mejor opinion de mis talentos que yo- comentó ''humildemente'' el caballero Haruno.

-Eso lo juzgare yo, hablaremos mas tarde- dijo con una sonrisa dandole la espalda a Haruno quien sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Ooh, casi lo olvido! Su hija...la que actuó en el baile de mascaras...- dijo Sasuke esperando respuesta.

-Sakura- Respondio Haruno aparentando confusion.

-Si- dijo Sasuke tratando de disimular su interés por ella.

Haruno lo miró un par de segundos aparentando no entender, mientras Sasuke lo miraba tratando de no parecer muy interesado...

-De hecho pronto vendrá a la corte, como dama de honor de su majestad- finalizó el hombre, Sasuke había caído ante los encantos de su hija

-Hmm- respondio el rey al tiempo que trataba de disimular su alegria.

En cuanto el señor Haruno se alejó Sasuke dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y sonrió...el destino parece querer juntarnos.. pensó.

* * *

><p>*Castillo Hever, residencia de la familia Haruno.<p>

¿Y de este modo me dejarás?

Di que no, no, no, que vergüenza

¿Para salvarte de la culpa de todo

mi dolor y toda mi miseria?

¿Y de ésta forma me dejaras?

Dí no, dí no...

¿Y así me dejaras cruelmente...

y no tendras piedad de quien te ama?

Ay de mi, tu crueldad...Dí no, dí no.

Proclamaba acostado en la rama de un árbol un joven de ojos negros y profundos, mirando a su amada que se encontraba acostada boca arriba bajo el arbol, con su rosada y hermosa melena exparcida en el verde pasto, haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos jade que miraban el cielo perdidamente, ese gesto que hacia con sus labios...su tersa piel alumbrada por el sol, su delicado cuello...sus femeninos hombros descubiertos y sus hermosos senos sobresaliendo del vestido rojo con encajes dorados, simplemente era hermosa, sus brazos cubiertos por las mangas del vestido dejaban ver solo sus delicadas manos jugando con el pasto.

-Bueno, ¿Te gustó?- preguntó el atractivo joven mientras bajaba del árbol.

-¿Debería gustarme algo que me acusa de ser cruel?-pregunto la joven con una sonrisa mientras seguia mirando el cielo azul.

-Eres cruel, querida Sakura- contestó el muchacho mientras se pocisionaba sentado junto a ella inclinandose para poder acercar su rostro al de ella.

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó sonriente mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa del joven.

El se inclinó mas para besarla, pero ella giró su cara a un lado.

-No tienes derecho sobre mi, querido Sai-dijo secamente la bella mujer.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que cualquier otro amante a quien se le entregó libremente el corazón de una mujer- argumento Sai jugando con un mechon rosado de la joven.

-Tu eres un poeta como yo soy una mujer, los corazones de los poetas y las mujeres son siempre libres ¿No es asi?- respondio secamente Sakura volviendo su mirada penetrante hacia él.

-Sakura- Susurró algo sorprendido, pero aun asi volvio a inclinarse para tratar de tomar esos rosados labios.

-Detente Sai, no debes- dijó con pesadéz la joven al tiempo que volvia a girar su rostro a un lado.

-¿Entonces tenía razon?-preguntó incredulamente, sin obtener respuesta alguna de Sakura a quien se le aceleró el corazon, ella lo quería.

-Me estás dejando- afirmo Sai desviando su mirada de la de ella, un silencio abrumador se apoderó del momento.

-¿Porqué no me respondes?- insistio él, volviendo su mirada a ella.

-Eres casado-le recordó ella casi al instante y de una forma tajante, mirandolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, pero estoy separado, me voy a divorciar, es decir ¿Quien no está casado?- Se defendio con una expresion de dolor en sus ojos, no quería perderla.

Ella lo miró algo molesta, lo apartó de ella y se sentó a un lado, su abundante y larga melena ondulada, cayó sobre sus hombros , resaltando su belleza.

-No debes pedir verme otra vez ¿Lo prometes?- dijo ella en tono serio. Mientras Sai la miraba con dolor y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué deberia hacerlo? cuando acabo de aprender el valor de las promesas- preguntó sarcasticamente, enfrentandola, recordandole todas las promesas de amor eterno que se habian hecho el uno al otro.

Ella torcio la boca y lo miró con coraje y los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que querian brotar.

-¿Hay otro?¿Es eso?-preguntó molesto, pero no obtuvo respuesta , ella solo seguia mirandolo de la misma forma.

-¿Amas a otro?- volvio a preguntar en un todo que expresaba dolor.

-Nunca preguntes por mi y nunca, si valoras tu vida le hables a otros de mi ¿Lo entiendes?-dijo ella friamente al tiempo que terminaba de levantarse del pasto y comenzaba a caminar sin mirar atrás...Dejandolo a él sentado con una expresion de dolor en el rostro.

-¡¿No tienes piedad?-gritó Sai con la voz cortada mientras la veia alejarse cada ves mas.

* * *

><p>-¿Los embajadores se fueron contentos?- preguntó Shizune casi en un susurro a su esposo mientras ambos cenaban.<p>

-Estaban de excelente animo, el tratado con el emperador se llevará a cabo- respondio Sasuke de manera amable.

-¿Y mi sobrino vendrá?- pregunto entusiasmada, olvide mencionar que el sobrino de Shizune era Azuma, emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y rey de España, quien como es obvio era uno de los mas poderosos de esa época y era enemigo mortal de Itachi, rey de Francia.

-Esperamos por noticias, Jiraiya lo averiguará- respondio él con una sonrisa encantadora.

El semblante de Shizune cambio, hizo una expresion de preocupación.

-tuve, un sueño, en mi sueño tu venias a mi de nuevo y me mantenias en tus brazos y me susurrabas que todo estaría bien, toda clase de cosas...Sasuke, cariño,esposo- dijo posicionando su mano sobre la de Sasuke, que la miraba sin saber que decir.

-Debes creerme, yo nunca conocí a tu hermano en esa forma, el era tan joven y estaba tan enfermo...nunca conocí a otro hombre mas que a ti, pero tampoco quise- dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos mientras sentia como Sasuke alejaba su mano de la suya.-Te amo- afirmó ella.

Sasuke miro fijamente a su esposa y sin saber que hacer, tomó aire, se puso de pie, camino hacia ella, besó su frente y se retiro del comedor, dejando a una desconcertada Shizune.

-¡El reey!- lo anuncio un sirviente al tiempo que salia del comedor y todos en el amplio pasillo hacian una reverencia, miró a una joven y le hizo la seña a su sirviente, quien susurro algo al oido de la chica mientras Sasuke se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Al ver a esa joven completamente desnuda esperandolo en su cama, los instintos de Sasuke se apoderaron de él, ella no tenia la cara mas hermosa, pero si tenia un cuerpo completamente perfecto.<p>

-¿Esto le gusta su majestad?- preguntó seductoramente la mujer haciendo referencia a su desnudo cuerpo.

Sasuke solo sonrió pervertidamente al tiempo se abalanzaba sobre la joven, besando sus senos con desenfreno, observando la expresion que hacía ella al sentir el contacto.

-Su majestad- dijo ella entre gemidos.

Él se despojó de sus prendas y la posicionó como quisó, ella no oponia resistencia, solo se dejaba llevar... la hizó suya toda la noche, mientras en su habitacion Shizune guardaba la esperanza de que el rey la visitará esa noche, pero cuando sus damas le dijeron que él no dejó ningun mensaje o seña de que la visitaria en sus aposentos, perdio la esperanza y se dispuso a dormir completamente triste.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

-¡¿No vienes?- preguntó un joven entusiasmado a otro.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Que sucede?- respondio él algo confundido.

-Las nuevas damas de la reina han llegado, me han dicho que algunas son hermosas- exclamo completamente entusiasmado mientras se abría paso en la multitud del palacio que esperaban verlas, nuevas damas implicaba carne fresca para todos los solteros del reino.

Enmedio de una escolta real, las nuevas damas se abrian paso entre la multitud... todas eran atractivas, pero una de ellas resaltaba sobre las demas, caminaba sintiendose observada por todos los hombres y mujeres de su alrededor,pero nunca bajó la mirada, sus ojos jade miraban hacia el frente, llevaba su bella melena rosada suelta pero perfectamente arreglada y adornada con una sencilla pero bella tiara, y un vestido de hombros caidos y manga larga azul marino con encajes dorados y algunos bellos bordados perfectamente ajustado hasta la cintura, resaltando lo estrecha que era y sus perfectos senos sobresalian un poco, da una forma sensual sin llegar a vulgar, llevaba colgado en el cuello un medallón cn la inicial ''H'' de Haruno...ahí comenzaba su plan.

-Señorita, señorita- exclamaban algunos caballeros al verla pasar, tratando de obtener sus atención, pero Haruno iba consentrada en su deber, ignorando a aquellos que no podian evitar admirar su belleza.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho armando un discurso con Kakashi, quien erá su asesor en casi todo. Kakashi como ya dije,ademas de seguir siendo muy atractivo era un hombre susamente culto, tambien era demasiado recto en todo sentido, jamas habia adulterado, amaba a su esposa e hijos, era un hombre siempre de buenos sentimientos, pero muy celoso de su religion, porsupuesto que estaba en contra del adulterio y todo pecado, de hecho era el único hombre con autoridad moral para reprender al rey en algunas ocasiones, Sasuke lo respetaba y admiraba tanto, aunque no era un hombre tan viejo, Sasuke a veces lo veia como un padre, hasta como una autoridad, muchas veces se detenia de hacer cosas impulsivas por Kakashi.<p>

En fin, ellos se encontraban sumamente entretenidos leyendo y debatiendo para armar un discurso que no se habian percatado de la llegada de las nuevas damas... aún.

Jiraiya se encontraba tambien en su despacho, leyendo, firmando acuerdos, asuntos diplomaticos del rey cuando su asistente irrumpio su paz.

-De Francia...- exclamó el sirviente al tiempo que mostraba la carta en sus manos, llamando la atencion del cardenal.

Quien recibio la carta con cara de fastidio y la abrió comenzando a leer.

-Bueno, el rey Itachi ya ha descubierto nuestro acercamiento con el emperador, se siente traicionado y furioso y está haciendo amenzas en contra de nuestros intereses- dijo en tono cansado Jiraiya.

-¿Quien le dijo?- cuestionó el asistente de Jiraiya, dejandolo pensativo.

* * *

><p>-¡Mis señores y señoras!, Su alteza imperial Azuma, santo emperador romano, rey de Aragon,Valencia, Napóles y Sicilia, Duque de los territorios de Burgundia, Archiduque de Austria-Fue presentado a su llegada al palacio Real de Londres, donde se verá al dia siguiente con Los reyes Ingleses, todos hacian reverencia ante aquel hombre, era realmente imponente, pero al igual que su tia, tenia una mirada que inspiraba confianza.<p>

-¡Mr Jiraiya!- saludo Peace, secretario del rey.

-Alejese- le dijó de forma amenazante pero discreta el cardenal, no queria arruinar la llegada del emperador.

-Si su eminencia- respondio Peace desconsertado mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a Jiraiya.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamo desde las escaleras Sasuke mientras bajaba, dejando sorprendido a Azuma, pues se suponia se verian hasta el dia siguiente.

Todos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y aplaudieron mientras Sasuke bajaba sonriente.

-¡Su majestad!- respondio Azuma asombrado por la anticipacion nocturna de Sasuke.

-No podia esperar hasta mañana, tenia que bajar directamente y darte la Bienvenida yo mismo- Dijó Sasuke aproximandose hasta Azuma.

-Entonces me siento verdaderamente honrado- respondio Azuma al tiempo que ambos hombres se abrazaban en forma de saludo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Sasuke en el idioma natal del emperador español ( recordemos que supuestamente hablaban inglés jeje xD)

-Esta noche festejaremos y bailaremos y mañana, deberias venir a ver mis barcos- Afirmó Sasuke en voz alta, mientras Azuma le respondia sonriente.

-¡Musica!- ordenó Sasuke al tiempo que comenzaba el festejo.

Al momento de verlos alejarse hacia el salon de baile, Jiraiya se acercó a uno de los guardias...

-Saqué a ese hombre de aqui- le dijó señalando a Peace que miraba distraido el festejo.

El guardia se acercó a dicho hombre y lo llevó a un salon apartado donde Jiraiya entró despues.

-¿Que..que sucede su eminencia no entiendo?-preguntó asustado el hombre.

-Alguien le informó a Itachi sobre nuestra nueva alianza con el emperador- dijo Jiraiya esperando algún argumento.

-Sigo sin entender su eminencia- respondio confundido el secretario.

-Usted habla el español casi tan bien como el frances Sr Peace, ¿Sabe que creo? Creo... que usted no solo espia para mi, tambien lo hace para los franceses-Afirmó muy seguro el cardenal.

-¡No! no, su eminencia se lo juro, yo solo espio para usted, jamas traicionaria a mi rey-Exclamó al borde del colapso mental.

-Sr. Peace, está acusado de alta traicion y será encerrado en la Torre hasta su juicio...llevenselo-Ordenó mientras se retiraba del salon.

-¡Su eminencia poorfavoor!, ¡Usted sabe que no es verdad! ¡Se lo ruego porfavor!- gritó al tiempo que los guardias se acercaban a el para arrestarlo.

Los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y se dispusieron a cumplir las ordenes del Cardenal, mientras Peace estaba en shock y no opuso resistencia alguna.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke le habia mostrado sus magnificos barcos al emperador, habian pasado gran parte de la mañana admirandolos ya que a decir verdad, eran asombrosos, realmente caros, tal ves Inglaterra no tenia muchos hombres para aportar a la causa del emperador, pero lo que no tenia en hombres lo podia compensar en barcos, ya de vuelta en el palacio ambos reyes lo recorrian platicando.<p>

-Juntos, Itachi no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros, seremos invencibles- afirmó Sasuke que en su envidia por el rey Francés solo pensaba en verlo arrodillado a sus pies.

-No tengas duda de eso, querido tio- afirmó el emperador que aunque eran casi de la misma edad era su sobrino politico, ya que la hermana de Shizune era su madre, esa era una de las pocas ventajas de ser esposo de Shizune, su familia habia forjado uno de los imperios mas poderosos...

Al verlos aproximarse, ambas damas que estaban a punto de entrar al comedor se detuvieron e hicieron reverencia ante los reyes, que se detuvieron en las puertas del comedor distraidos, Sasuke le hizo una seña al emperador para que pasará

-Su alteza, su tia lo espera- dijo Sasuke señalando la puerta, Azuma asintio y avanzó a dicha puerta, al moverse le permitio a Sasuke ver a aquellas señoritas aun inclinadas... su corazón palpitó rapidamente al divisar esa hermosa melena rosada, tragó saliva...

-Señoritas- exclamo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ante aquella hermosa mujer.

Ambas levantaron la mirada al tiempo que se daban la vuelta y se marchaban juntas del lugar...Pero al ver a su compañera entrar por una de las puertas laterales al comedor, ella se detuvo y volvio su penetrante mirada al rey, que seguia ahi parado observandola, ella le dedicó una mirada durante un par de segundos, luego siguio a su compañera.

Sasuke sonrió del lado al verla entrar al comedor, ahora la tenia cerca...esa señorita le gustaba cada ves mas, tal ves podria hacerla su amante por un tiempo,volvio a la realidad y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, en el salon Shizune le presentaba a su pequeña hija, quien seria prometida de Azuma cuando cumpliera 12 años, él,encantado de conocer a la pequeña la saludó y entablo una pequeña conversacion con ella, todos observaban enternesidos la escena, la pequeña era muy bella, tenia el cabello negro como su padre, pero los ojos de su madre, muy bellos y aunque aun era pequeña era obvio que seria una mujer hermosa.

Las damas de la reina, incluida Sakura no se despegaban de ella ni de la pequeña, que hasta le causaba ternura...Despues de la presentacion de los futuros esposos,Shizune se dirigio a una seccion privada del comedor para tener una audiencia en privado con su sobrino, tenia mucho que contarle.

Despues todos se dirigieron a una fiesta en el jardin, habia musica, comida, la mesa principal donde se encontraban primero la hermana de Sasuke,luego Shizune, al lado Sasuke luego su pequeña hija y despues Azuma, quien no paraba de contarle a Sasuke sus aventuras en el nuevo continente y en la India, pero Sasuke no podia dejar de mirar a cierta chica mientras ésta ponia platillos en su mesa y se presentaba ante la reina, ya que era nueva en la corte.

-Madame-Dijo Sakura mientras ponia la bandeja delante de Shizune, hacia una reverencia y se marchaba sin si quiera mirar a Sasuke, Shizune asintio en forma de aprobación pero claro que se dio cuenta de la forma en que Sasuke miraba a esa joven, lo cual la dejó pensativa.

Mr. Haruno observaba todo desde otra mesa y cuando tuvo oportunidad se acerco a Sakura de manera disimulada.

-Cruzate en su camino- ordenó en un susurro al oido de la joven que servia vino en unas copas, ella no hizo gesto alguno pero sabia lo que debia hacer.

Azuma sacó a bailar a la pequeña princesa, mientras que Sasuke, sacó a bailar a su hermana, que aprovechaba para reclamarle algunas cosas, ella iba a casarse con el emperador de portugal pero el ya era viejo por lo tanto ella no queria irse.

-Me casaré con una condicion, que cuando el viejo se muera, lo cual espero sea pronto, podre casarme con quien yo quiera- dijo ella mientras bailaban.

-Tu no tienes porque poner condiciones Kurenai- Asi que calla dijo secamente mientras bailaba de mala gana con su hermana mayor

Al terminar la pieza Kurenai soltó bruscamente la mano de Sasuke y volvio a la mesa junto con Azuma y la pequeña, Sasuke suspiro cansado de los reclamos de su hermana salio de la pista de baile pero en su paso distraido, casi choca con una joven...quedaron frente a frente y sus miradas se cruzaron, el destino siempre se encargaba de ponerle a esa mujer enfrente, es que era tan hermosa, su hermoso y ondulado cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura y pefectamente arreglado dejando ver su perfecta cara, esos ojos hipnotizantes, esos pequeños y delicados labios esa piel y aunque llevaba el mismo vestido que las demas damas definitivamente a ninguno se le veia como a ella, cada ves que la veia sentia esas ganas tremendas de tenerla.

-Su majestad- dijo ella casi en un susurro haciendo una reverencia y trayendo a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad.

-My lady- dijo el al tiempo que le indicaba a ella que podia levantarse, ella lo hizo y se quedo parada ahi, esperando a que Sasuke se moviera o dijera algo.

Mientras tanto...

-Sobrino, no sabes que gusto me da verte, me siento tan solitaria aqui- dijo Shizune en tono triste.

-¿Solitaria?- pregunto algo confundido el emperador.

-Si, su majestad casi no me presta atencion parece que no me quiere como antes y me siento tan sola, en un pais extraño- afirmo ella mientras caminaba del brazo de su sobrino.

-Pero si te ve con tanta...devocion, respeto con tanto amor- afirmó Azuma mirando confundido a su tia.

-Su majestad es excelente aparentando, temo que todo en el es actuacion... a veces siento que me va a pedir el divorcio- Finalizó ella mientras veia a Sasuke del otro lado de la pista parado frente a esa joven de cabello rosado.

-¿El divorcio? jajaja eso es imposible tia- dijo Azuma mientras veia a su tia.

-¿Lo es?- Finalizó dudosa señalando al mencionado con la mirada quien seguia con esa joven.

*Del otro lado de la pista...

-Perdoneme- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar esos verdes ojos y haciendose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la señorita, ella solo asintio de forma seria y continuó su camino,seguida por la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Esa noche...<p>

Los solitarios pasillos del palacio eran alumbrados por muchas velas...Sasuke camino hasta uno de los salones y ahi estaba ella, dandole la espalda con un vestido dorado y su melena cayendo por su espalda hasta la cintura, al oir sus pasos ella volteó su rostro y lo miró...Dios, era tan hermosa, se miraron por un par de segundos y ella comenzo a correr, pero el la siguio... ella se ocultó en uno de los pilares y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de él... el la seguia y alcanzaba a ver su rosada melena mientras ella le daba otra vuelta al pilar... como si estuvieran jugando al gato y el raton, pero en un momento ella desaparecio haciendo que a Sasuke se le borrara la sonrisa, la buscó desesperadamente con la mirada y alcanzó a divisar un mechon rosado entrando a uno de los salones y corrio hasta el salon abriendo bruscamente la puerta que ella acababa de cerrar...

Y la encontró ahi, acorralada sentada al pie del trono real, con la respiración agitada y mirandolo fijamente, cada vez que respiraba podia ver como sus hermosos senos subian y bajaban.

-Sakura dijo el al tiempo que se abalanzaba a ella,tirandose sobre ella y metiendo sus manos debajo de su vestido, pero ella lo detuvo de golpe.

-No, no así- dijó ella al tiempo que lo hacia retroceder empujandolo con una de sus manos, él la miraba sin entender...

Ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sin mover su mano, impidiendo que él se acercara.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto desesperado Sasuke.

-Seduzcame- dijo ella en un sensual susurro haciendo un gesto con sus ojos y su mano, incitándolo.

-Escribame cartas- continuo la joven que repentinamente aparecio en la puerta que Sasuke acababa de abrir,haciendo que éste aun agachado volteara hasta la puerta.

-Y poemas, amo los poemas, vulnéreme con sus palabras-finalizó ella haciendole un gesto con la mirada.

-Seduzcame- volvio a susurrar al tiempo que salia del salón y cerraba las puertas sin tiempo de que Sasuke se incorporara y la detuviera.

Corrio desesperado y abrió la puerta que Sakura acababa de cerrar... y ahi estaba ella de pie, completamente desnuda ante él, volteo a verlo e inmediatamente trato de cubrir su perfecto cuerpo con sus manos, pero sus delgados brazos dejaron expuesto uno de sus senos...permitiendo que Sasuke lo viera

La observó con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración agitada pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella desaparecio.

-¡Aah!- Exclamó mientras se incorporaba en su cama, haciendo que el guardia que dormia en el suelo junto a ésta brincara abruptamente y sacara una daga listo para defender a su rey.

-Esta bien- dijo Sasuke haciendole una señal con el brazo pero aun con la mirada perdida y sudando.

-Se ha idó- Pensó en voz alta viendo hacia la nada...

* * *

><p>-¿Como van nuestros asuntos?- preguntó disimuladamente un hombre al señor Haruno durante la reunion para la despedida del emperador Azuma.<p>

-Muy bien, el rey no hace ninguna declaración obvia de interés...pero es posible detectar por la forma en que la contempla, que en su mente pareciera visualizarla...desnuda- Finalizó orgulloso el señor Haruno.

-Si, bueno de esa manera ve a la mayoria de las jovenes del reino, pero es un comienzo, al menos el comienzo del final de este insufrible prelado- finalizó el tio de Sakura observando desde la distancia a Jiraiya.

Despues de despedir a Azuma, Sasuke se dirigio a su despacho a descansar y pensar un rato... no debaja de pensar en ella, en ese sueño, su desnudez sería asi de perfecta en la realidad?...Él sabia que era realmente guapo, no tendria mucho problema en conquistarla... o si?

Pase...-dijo Sasuke al ver en la puerta a un anciano que sostenia una caja.

-¿Ya tiene lo que le encargue?- preguntó levantando una ceja, el anciano si que era rapido.

-Si su majestad- dijo el hombre aproximandose a la mesa y depositando ahi la caja, la abrió y saco una funda, al desdoblarla habia en ella 4 joyas preciosas.

-Una, rubies dispuestos en anillos de oro,segunda...una piedra preciosa sobre una cama de oro y perlas, la tercera...gotas de perlas pequeñas y grandes doradas y púrpuras y el detalle de la cabeza de un león y por último...plumas de plata, oro y ámbar...joyas hechas para una reina afirmó el viejo hombre, mientras Sasuke observaba extaciado dichas joyas, seguro ella las amaria...

* * *

><p>-¡Dejenme iiiir!-Gritaba desesperado aquel hombre desde el calabozo, estaba al borde del colapso, llevaba dias ahi encerrado y ya no podia mas.<p>

-¡Soy inoceeenteeee!- volvio a gritar tratando de no llorar.

-¡No hice nadaaaaaaaaaaa, fue jiraiyaaaa, fue Jiraiyaaaa!¡Preguntenleeee!- gritó lo mas alto que pudo.

-¡Es jiraiyaaaaa, es el el que recibe una pensión de los franceses! ¡No yoo!- Grito tirandose al suelo, agotado y desesperado, pero nadie podia oirlo, el sabia que era inocente, que estaba ahi pagando por el crimen de alguien mas...

* * *

><p>Que taaal? les gustó? si es asi porfavor dejen su review... si tienen observaciones o sugerencias tambien son Bienvenidas! pero espero que si les hayá gustado :P tomare un descanso y si puedo, en la noche comienzo el siguiente cap. espero sus comentarios! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! bueno, aqui está el cuarto capitulo, me tarde un poco, pero fue porque eh andado como locaa! jajaja espero les guste, la historia va tomando su curso poco a poco, ya saben si les gustó porfa dejen review! ando medio depre porque eh recibido bien poquitos xD tambien acepto comentarios, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS jajaja... los dejo con la historia! :) Este cap, esta un poco corto, el proximo será mas largo.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana toda la corte se dirigia a la misa, ya que como saben en esos tiempos, Inglaterra era un pais sumamente religioso...<p>

Sasuke caminaba de la mano de Shizune pero sin dejar de ver a cierta joven de ojos jade que seguia a la reina sin siquiera mirarlo, lo ignoraba por completo.

-¿Que habrá pensado de las joyas que le envie?¿Porqué nisiquiera me mira?-se pregunto a si mismo sin dejar de observarla...se veia tan hermosa, tan pura, ella ponia toda su atencion en la misa, sin siquiera dedicarle una corta mirada a él.

-¿Porqué no deja de mirarme?-se preguntó algo molesta la joven de ojos jade que hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlo, sabia que su padre y su tio tenian esto planeado pero, honestamente ella no pensó si quiera que el rey la tomaría enserio, menos que le enviaria esas joyas y ahora se sentia completamente incomoda, el era muy guapo si, pero ella no podia enamorarse de él...tendria que olvidar a su amado y dedicarse a enamorar a Sasuke? La vida si que era cruel...

Cada quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, realmente escuchaban bla bla bla por parte de Jiraiya.

Shizune se habia dado cuenta de como Sasuke miraba a esa mujerzuela... ella no era tan bonita o si? La observó detenidamente... Largo y ondulado cabello rosa con un simple partido enmedio, adornado solo con una sencilla diadema... algo palida, tal ves tenia un bonito color de ojos pero vamos, muchas jovenes en el reino tenian ojos verdes... ademas era algo escualida nisiquiera sobresalía de las demas, jaa, era solo una chica cualquiera, ya se le pasará el capricho a Sasuke... pensó Shizune mientras se acomodaba en su lugar al lado de su esposo y se disponian a seguir ''escuchando'' la misa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho meditando cuando alguien interrumpio.<p>

-Su majestad,Lady Sa...- no terminó de decir, Sasuke inmediatamente se paró nervioso expectante con los ojos bien abiertos en la puerta.

El sirviente lo miraba desconsertado mientras terminaba de presentar a la dama.

-Lady Samantha Clifford- finalizó el hombre, viendo algo confundido la desepcion en el rostro del rey al tiempo que volvia a sentarse con cara de poco interes.

Una joven de belleza sencilla, pasó haciendo una reverencia, dejando en el escritorio un sobre y un delicado estuche que Sasuke ya conocia bien para luego retirarse silenciosamente.

Algo desconsertado, Sasuke apartó el sobre y abrio el estuche...encontrandose con todas las hermosas joyas que le habia enviado a Sakura, aun intactas, las miró algo desepcionado y un tanto desconsertado mientras fijaba su atencion en aquel sobre y se dispuso a olerlo...cerezos,sonrió de medio lado y lo abrió.

_''Su majestad..._

_Me causa mucho dolor y pena devolverle los regalos que me dió._

_Desgraciadamente, son demasiado hermosas y yo soy indigna de recibirlas._

_Creo que nunca le di a Su majestad razones para darmelas..._

_Ya que no soy nada y usted es todo._

_Déselas, le ruego a una dama que merezca más los afectos de su majestad._

_Me voy a la casa de mi familia en Hever._

_Pensaré en usted durante el viaje._

_Su amante servidora Sakura Haruno...''_ dijo Sasuke en un doloroso susurro.

Estrujó la carta con sus manos y la llevo a su rostro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con dolor, sentia una extraña punzada en el corazón... a penas habia cruzado unas cuantas palabras con esa chica y habia sido suficiente, no hacia mas que pensar en ella y ahora Sakura se alejaba de él de quien la adoraba y la deseaba en secreto.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya le informaba sobre asuntos con el emperador a Sasuke, cosa que normalmente lo alegraba bastante... pero hoy estaba distraido, se veia algo preocupado, al ver la poca emoción con la que Sasuke recibio las noticias de que el emperador atacaba a los franceses en Italia, cambió el tema.<p>

-Hoy tenemos una visita en la corte, princesa Lady Anko de Nevara, la eh visto por mi mismo y puedo decirle que es una joven hermosa, de mucha dulzura y con mucha juventud a su disposición...¿deberia arreglar?..

-Si- exclamó Sasuke interrumpiendolo de golpe, necesitaba distraerse esa noche, sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza y que mejor que una joven hermosa para eso.

Jiraiya sonrió y vio al joven rey marcharse de la gran oficina.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, festejaron bastante, Sasuke hizo una fiesta con el pretexto de la llegada de la joven Anko, en realidad solo buscaba formas de sacarse a cierta mujer de su cabeza.<p>

Jiraiya se la habia presentado, pero no era tan hermosa como la habia descrito, aunque si muy vuluptuosa, suficiente como para pasar una noche con ella...

Del otro lado del salon dos hombres conversaban mientras comian. Se trataba del padre y el tio de las Haruno.

-Tengo algunas noticias que pueden ser de nuestro interes- dijo el padre de las Haruno mientras miraba con algo de desprecio a Jiraiya .

-Digame- Respondio el tio de las jovenes.

-El obispo de Winchester murio hace seis meses, Winchester es la parroquia mas rica de Inglaterra, se suponia que Jiraiya iba a nombrar a su sucesor y si lo hizo, se nombró a si mismo.

-¿Que mas riquezas podria querer ese hombre?- preguntó con rabia e indignación el otro hombre.

-Aun hay mas,parece que ha estado utilizando dinero del rey para invertir en su nueva universidad en Oxford y no solo eso, Jiraiya se ha encargado de cerrar los peores monasterios y dejarlos sin dinero que es lo que supone debe hacer, pero en ves de transferir las ganancias al tesoro real, las hace desaparecer- finalizó el padre de las Haruno.

-Debes informar inmediatamente de esto al rey- Ordenó indignado el tio de Sakura y Ten-ten.

-No, no hasta que tengamos la confianza plena del rey, aun confia demasiado en Jiraiya y no creeria ninguna de las acusaciones, debemos esperar un poco mas- dijo sonriendo el padre de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se levanto de su mesa para saludar a Kakashi que recien llegaba al festejo, platicó unos momentos con el y luego su atencion fue captada por alguien...<p>

-Mr Sai- exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que se acercaba al hombre que comia solo en una de las mesas, parecia...triste

-Su majestad- respondio él poniendose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, Sasuke lo observaba arrogante con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eh oido de sus poemas- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observarlo, no era mas guapo que él.

-Bueno, escribo poemas... no se si soy poeta- dijo Sai sin entender mucho.

-Eh leido algunos...me gustan- dijo Sasuke mirandolo directamente a los ojos pero Sai no se intimidó.

-My lord, no se que decir- dijo alagado,mientras veia como Sasuke se acercaba demasiado a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno?-preguntó sin rodeos al oido de Sai de una forma tenebrosa.

-Yo..- Sai no sabia que decir... sus ojos se abrieron y recordó las dolorosas palabras de Sakura, se puso algo nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke quien lo miró de una forma aún mas amenzante.

-El Cardenal Jiraiya me contó que estuvieron comprometidos- Afirmó Sasuke sin retroceder ni un milimetro y observando la reaccion de Sai, que comenzaba a ponerse incomodo.

-No, eso no es verdad- aseguró el joven.

-¿La amasté?- pregunto Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Lady Sakura es demasiado hermosa, creo que es deber de todo hombre amarla, porsupuesto que la amaba, pero desde la distancia, yo personalmente tengo esposa su majestad-afirmó tratando de finalizar la conversación.

Sasuke se alejo un poco para poder observarlo bien, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos...

-Disfrute la velada- dijo Sasuke en un tono algo sarcastico y se alejo de aquel hombre.

Ahora Sai entendia porque Sakura lo habia dejado o mas bien, por quién lo habia dejado, aun sorprendido y mas triste que antes decidio alejarse del festejo.

Sasuke, por su parte, prefirio retirarse a sus aposentos con una mujer, necesitaba saciar esa necesidad que la joven Haruno le había dejado...

-Oh majestad- gemia aquella mujer...

Los guardias que estaban sentados al lado de la puerta se miraban con gesto de fastidio,los gemidos de aquella mujer eran algo exagerados llevaban ahi horas, aquella mujer era demasiado ruidosa algunas veces gritaba cosas en francés y de ves en cuando se escuchaba algún gemido de Sasuke a lo que los guardias se reian por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sasuke recibio excelentes noticias, al parecer el emperador habia derrotado a las tropas francesas y no solo eso, durante la batalla Itachi, el rey francés habia sido capturado por Azuma, ahora era su prisionero, el dia no podia empezar mejor, Sasuke no podia ocultar su alegria.<p>

-Debemos festejar-exclamó al tiempo que se marchaba del despacho.

El festejo se llevo a cabo, habia banquete y espectaculos para los invitados, pero Sasuke seguia algo distraido, no podia evitar pensar en cierta mujer...

-Su majestad-dijo Jiraiya acercandose al rey, quien dirigio su atencion hacia él algo molesto por la distraccion.

-Su eminencia- dijo en forma algo molesta Sasuke sin levantarse de su mesa.

-Su majestad, perdone la interrupción pero creo que sería buen momento para que conociera a su nuevo secretario-Finalizo Jiraiya con la cabeza baja , pues se habia percatado de la molestia de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo asintio en forma de aprobacion, jiraiya hizo una seña al tiempo que un hombre palido sin mucha expresion avanzaba hacia el rey...

-Su majestad, le presento a su nuevo secretario, -Finalizó Jiraiya algo nervioso.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, honestamente su consentracion estaba en otro lado...

-Un placer Mr...Orochimaru? espero sea eficiente en su deber- finalizó Sasuke sin prestarle mucha atencion.

-Por supuesto que asi será su majestad- dijo el hombre aun inclinado ante el rey pero sonriendo del lado.

Al alejarse aquellos hombres, Sasuke volvio a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Que estarás haciendo... mi Sakura?- se preguntó a si mismo.

* * *

><p><em>''Me afligió que no hayas aceptado mi presente...<em>

_ya que fueron hechas para ti y para nadie mas..._

_¿Y porqué no serías digna si yo te estimo así?_

_Por cierto, debe ser claro para ti ahora que deseo encontrar un lugar en tu corazón_

_y...''_-¡Espera!- interrumpio el joven de rojos cabellos mientras escuchaba a Sakura leerle su carta.

-¡Dame eso!- ordenó en forma juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven y le arrebataba la carta de las manos.

Ella se quedó sentada en la mesa sonriendo mientras él continuaba leyendo dicha carta.

bla bla bla y...justo a tu afecto,-¿justo a tu afecto?-pregunto algo confundido.

-justo- respondio la joven de ojos jade mirando la graciosa expresion de su rostro.

_''Dime, por lo menos, que nos podemos reunir en privado,digo nada más que una oportunidad_

_para poder conversar contigo''._ continuó viendo en forma sospechosa a la joven que se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia él.

_''Te lo ruego, vuelve a la corte pronto''._..fue interrumpido.

-Ven, damelo hermano- ordenó la joven tratando de quitarle la hoja al joven pero sin éxito alguno.

_''Y mientras tanto acepta este nuevo regalo y usalo por mi''_Finalizó el hermano de la joven.

-¿Que regalo?-preguntó curioso.

Como respuesta sakura hizo una mueca con la boca y se levantó el cabello dejando ver un hermoso y fino collar de piedras preciosas con un crusifijo de oro , puesto en su delicado cuello.

-Santo Dios- Dijó el joven sin dejar de ver el hermoso collar en el cuello de su hermana.

-Hmp- repondio ella levantando una ceja y arrancadole la carta de las manos a su hermano.

((¿Olvide mencionar que Sakura tenia un hermano? xD pues asi es, y no solo es eso, Gaara, hermano de la joven, es su mejor amigo y confidente, incluso mas que Ten-ten. Busca consejo en él siempre que tiene duda y le cuenta todo, absolutamente todo.))

* * *

><p>Dias despues...<p>

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del palacio acompañado de Jiraiya y Orochimaru, les indicaba que era lo que debian hacer respecto a la situacion del emperador, entraron a uno de los salones principales que estaba lleno de gente y no pudó evitar como siempre buscar entre la gente aquella cabellera rosa que sabía no iba a encontrar.

Para su gran sorpresa ahi estaba ella, de pie junto al resto de las demas damas de la reina, distraida como siempre...la observó detenidamente aún sin poder creerlo, llevaba su hermosa melena recogida por detras de las orejas con una diadema, dejando caer su largo y hermoso cabello por sus hombros y dejando su hermoso rostro despejado bajó su mirada hasta los senos de la joven y ahi lo vio, llevaba puesto el collar que mandó hacer solo para ella.

Su respiracion se aceleró y sonrió del lado, se despidio rapidamente de aquellos hombres y caminó a paso rapido, aun sin poder creer que ella habia vuelto... habia vuelto por él, caminó casi corriendo, temiendo que fuera a escaparse de nuevo.

-Ladys- dijo a todas las damas,trató de disimular su interés pero fue inutil, las damas hacian una reverencia al verlo pasar.

-Has regresado a la corte- dijo deteniendose frente a Sakura que se levantaba de la reverencia.

-¿Puedo verla en privado?- susurró al oido de la joven que lo miraba fijamente y siguio su camino hacia Shizune y su pequeña hija.

-Cariño- exclamó al tiempo que abria los brazos para abrazar a su pequeña a quien abrazó y besó un momento, luego la devolvio a la mujer encargada de ella.

-My lady- dijo al tiempo que extendia el brazo para que Shizune lo tomará, ésta lo hizo gustosa y comenzaron a caminar, pero shizune volvio sus ojos a Sakura y le dedicó una mirada de rabia y odio.

Ambos reyes se sentaron en su trono y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura... un momento, ella estaba coqueteando con un hombre, la sangre le hirvio, tuvo que controlarse para no matar a aquel sujeto en ese instante, tuvo que tragarse su enojo mientras los veia platicar de lo mas contentos muy cerca el uno del otro, incluso se susurraban cosas al oido ¡¿Quien carajos era ese? se cuestiono mentalmente.

* * *

><p>Caminó por el solitario pasillo del palacio, giró ansioso y ahi la vio, su cuerpo pegado a la pared, como si tratara de ocultarse, su gesto mostraba algo de miedo, sus hermosos ojos lo observaban con una mirada dificil de interpretar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos suspirando nerviosamente, podia ver sus senos subir y bajar por la respiracion agitada, no pudo evitarlo y tomó la mano de la joven sintiendo electricidad recorrer su cuerpo mientras la acercaba a él. Ella no puso resistencia, quedaron frente a frente a solo pocos centimetros el uno del otro, ella lo observó fijamente y luego giró su rostro, él se acercó peligrosamente a ella.<p>

-Soñe este momento hace mucho tiempo-susurró al oido de la hermosa joven mientras respiraba su dulce aroma, haciendo que ésta volviera su mirada a él.

-Sakura, debes saber que te deseo con todo el corazón- dijo mirandola con esos penetrantes ojos negros.

Ella no decia nada solo seguia observadolo, de pronto Sasuke desvió la mirada y la tomó posesivamente del cuello, pero sin lastimarla,su mirada expresaba furia. Ella lo observo con la mirada en alto y algo confundida.

-El joven con quien estabas hace rato...¿Quien era?- preguntó con ira sin soltar el delicado cuello de la joven.

-Mi hermano Gaara-Respondio la joven en un susurro mientras se formaba una sensual sonrisa en sus labios.

Él sonrió aliviado, aflojando un poco su agarré pero sin soltarla, ella lo miró fijamente y el no pudó resistirlo, la acercó posesivamente a él y la besó casi queriendo devorarla, ella correspondio de igual forma el beso, pero se separo abruptamente de él al escuchar unos pasos y unas voces masculinas aproximarse a ellos.

-Su majestad me espera- dijo nerviosamente ella sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de nada, se alejo de él y huyó lo mas rapido posible, dejando a Sasuke con la respiracion agitada y los labios ardiendo de deseo... ese beso apenas duró unos pocos segundos, pero fueron los mejores segundos de su vida.

-¿Quien era ella su majestad?- preguntaron sus amigos curiosos y con cara de complicidad, observando a Sasuke que estaba recargado en la pared aun embobado y tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Solo una niña- respondió sonriente con la mirada perdida a lo que sus amigos no pudieron evitar reirse un poco.

* * *

><p><em>''Quizas no lo entiendas...pero no puedo dormir<em>

_dificilmente respiro cuando pienso en ti._

_Tu imagen está ante mis ojos cada minuto y segundo del dia._

_Casi creo que podria sacrificar mi reino por una hora en tus brazos..._

_Te lo ruego, elige la hora y un lugar para que podamos reunirnos,_

_donde pueda mostrarte sinceramente mi afecto, el cual va mas allá del afecto común_

_Escrito por las manos de tu sirviente...Sasuke''_

Finalizó de leer la carta, no pudó evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios mientras volvia a doblar la carta que le acababa de entregar su padre.

-Ahora es tu sirviente- afirmó orgulloso su padre mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-Con algún cuidado sutil y el atractivo de tu carne...incluso podria transformarse en algo aún mas cercano- finalizó el hombre mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija y retiraba la carta de sus manos.

Ella se quedó meditando con la mirada perdida mientras sentia que su padre le quitaba aquella carta que la llenaba de deseos... suspiró pesadamente y se tiró en su cama, ya era tarde.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto...<p>

Sasuke se revolcaba de dolor en su cama, esa tarde mientras payaseaba con sus amigos en el bosque habia caido en una sanja de aguas sucias, casi muere ahogado en ella pero lograron sacarlo a tiempo, ahora lidiaba con un dolor interno insportable y una fiebre que no bajaba, gemia de dolor y sudaba frio...tal vez no pasaria la noche.

Sus medicos no sabian que hacer, no podian mas que observar y tratar de bajar la fiebre.

Despues de horas de revolcarse del dolor... Sasuke parecia rendirse, sus medicos lo observaban temerosos, en la cama se observaba al pálido hombre con la mirada perdida.

-Su majestad, nos gustaria sacarle un poco de sangre, para drenar la bilis que le causa tanto dolor a su majestad, con su permiso- dijo el medico de cabezera, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

Éste solo asintio pesadamente, indicandole al medico que podia hacerlo, el medico puso un traste debajo del brazo del rey, y le hizo un pequeño corte en el mismo, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a emanar dejando a Sasuke aun mas debil...

* * *

><p>-Casi muero anoche- afirmó Sasuke observando al hombre que tenia parado frente a él.<p>

Jiraiya lo observaba preocupado y algo asustado.

-Si su majestad- fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

-¡¿Si su majestaad?- respondio un furioso Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

-¡Casi muero!¿No lo entiendes?- volvio a exclamar sin dejar de mirar a Jiraiya.

Sasuke se calmo un poco y volvio a sentarse con la mirada perdida.

-Desde ese momento eh pensado mucho- volvio a decir ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Que hubiera pasado si muero?- preguntó al aire, Jiraiya lo miraba preocupado sin saber que decir...

-No tengo ningún heredero- dijo el joven con tono de lamento.

-Solo una hija y un hijo bastardo- volvio a decir con tono de dolor y desepcion.

-¿Lo entiendes Jiraiya? La dinastia Uchiha ya no estaria- dijo en un tono alarmante.

-Todo el trabajo de mi padre acabado ¡Y es mi culpa!- volvio a decir en un tono mas alterado.

Jiraiya lo miraba aún sin decir nada...

-Eh vivido demasiado para los placeres ¡Nunca habia pensado en el futuro!- Se reprendio a si mismo mientras daba vueltas por el despacho dejando a Jiraiya aun sin entender que queria.

-Me casé con la esposa de mi hermano y dios me a castigado- dijo casi con asco de si mismo.

-Ahora todo a cambiado... TODO- reitero mientras caminaba hacia Jiraiya.

-Quiero el divorcio- Exclamó en tono autoritario dejando a un Jiraiya perplejo, sabia lo que seguia.

-Y tu lo conseguiras para mi- Finalizo el joven rey mirando la expresion de terror que se formó en la cara de Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? jajaja espero que si... chan chaan chaaaaan! la desicion de Sasuke tendrá algo que ver con Sakura? pobre de Jiraiya si no lo consigue, pero peor para Shizune si lo consigue jajaja, dejen su review porfa! me interesa saber si les gustó o no , que espero que si, ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, todo es aceptado! :) besos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! bueno aqui está el 5to capitulo, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a edniiitahhh por su opinion, te explicare porque Sakura no lleva una dama que la acompañe en la historia:) mira,el señor haruno como pudiste leer, no era un hombre importante ni de clase super alta, sus hijas de hecho tenian el rol de acompañar a las doncellas o en este caso a la reina francesa, por lo tanto no eran doncellas y eran libres de compromiso, tanto el rey francés como cualquier otro podia invitarlas a dormir con el, era desicion de ellas si lo hacian o no. El señor Haruno es nombrado embajador hasta que Sasuke tiene una conversacion con el durante el juego de ajedrez jeje cambiando el futuro pero no el pasado de los los cambios de escena, dejo un espacio y pongo unas ''XXX'' para indicarlo , gracias por tus observaciones! :)**

Habia pasado un tiempo desde su conversacion con Jiraiya y aun no tenia novedades de su anulación, para variar, Sakura se habia ido un tiempo a la residencia Haruno para tomar una especie de vacasiones que la reina le dió sin su permiso, aún le quedaba aproximadamente una semana y para él eso sería una eternidad,aún temiendo morir sin un heredero .Sasuke previniendo cualquier situación, apresuró los planes que tenia con su hijo (bastardo) el pequeño de apenas un año y medio fue nombrado Duque de Richmond y de sommerset y Conde de Nottingham, titulos de gran importancia, la ceremonía se hizó y el pequeño cuyo nombre por cierto tambien era Sasuke en honor a su padre no fue el único que ascendio de puesto, ya que Sasuke estaba realmente interesado en Sakura se apresuró a también nombrar Duque de Richmond al padre de la joven, quien aceptó gustozo dicho titulo, ahora era un hombre importante en Inglaterra, daba gracias a Dios por haberle dado una hija tan hermosa.

Shizune observó desde la sombra con mala cara la ceremonia donde el bastardo, como ella lo llamaba habia sido nombrado Duque y Conde, al principio habia tenido duda sobre si ese hijo era de Sasuke ya que Ino pudó haberlo inventando sabiendo la urgencia del rey por tener un heredero, pero ahora era claro,era la primera ves que lo veia y el pequeño era la viva imagen de Sasuke...se parecian mucho, no podia tener rencor hacia la criatura, despues de todo él era el único inocente en todo esto,deseaba con todo su corazón haber sido la madre de dicho niño, pero no era así y su asombro y su enojo incrementaron al extremo cuando escuchó los titulos que le fueron nombrados al hijo bastardo del rey, sabia lo que eso significaría, ademas, el ver a Sasuke estrecharlo y cargarlo orgulloso la hacian sentirse aún peor.

**XXXXXX**

Al terminar la ceremonia Shizune se apresuró a enfrentar al que ella creía era el culpable de todos sus males...

-Su majestad, el Cardenal Jiraiya está aqui- dijo una de sus damas al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y hacia pasar a dicho hombre a una sala privada del palacio.

-Su majestad- dijó él, imaginandose a donde iba a llegar ésta conversacion mientras hacia una reverencia ante la reina.

-Su eminencia- respondio ella con mala cara.

-He visto que el hijo bastardo de su majestad a sido nombrado Duque- continuó la indignada mujer, esperando respuesta del fastidiado cardenal, el solo asintió afirmando lo obvio.

-¿Significa esto que el seguirá en la jerarquia de su majestad?¿El siguiente en la sucesión al trono POR ENCIMA DE MI HIJA?-preguntó casi escupiendo con rabia la pobre mujer, recibiendo una mirada de lastima por parte del Cardenal.

-Si, tecnicamente,está por encima de cualquier otro...excepto por algún hijo legítimo.-Finalizó el hombre dandole un golpe bajo a Shizune que lo miró como aún sin creerlo.

-Su majestad ama a su hija, lo ha mostrado muchas veces...¡Imposible que él haya puesto a su hijo bastardo por encima de ella!...yo no creo que su majestad sea personalmente responsable de éstas acciones- atacó la reina, mirando con desprecio al Cardenal.

-Despues de todo, nuestra hija está comprometida con el Emperador (Azuma)- Finalizó muy segura de sus palabras con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Oh!, ¿Su majestad no se ha enterado aún?- contra atacó ahora el cardenal, recibiendo por parte de Shizune una mirada de confusión total.

-El emperador se ha casado con la princesa Souka de Portugal,aparentemente decidió que no valía la pena esperar a que nuestra princesa creciera-Dijo en un tono de desepción, Shizune lo miraba con asombro y terror, esto no podia estar pasandole a ella.

-El rompio su palabra-Finalizó el hombre sin mirarla a los ojos, ella aún no reaccionaba ni decia palabra alguna.

**XXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en su despacho real, Sasuke se encontraba de pie observando una carta mientras comenzaba a abrirla algo ansioso...

_**''My lord...**_

_**Todas sus señales y símbolos de afecto me asustan.**_

_**¿Cómo cumplir hacia usted, lo que usted piensa de mi?**_

_**Sabe que yo soy una plebeya y no me considero digna de su amor.**_-Sasuke sonrió al leer ese renglon.

_**Por eso mismo la pasión de las palabras y miradas de Su majestad...**_

_**Tocan mi alma y mi corazón.**_

_**Me ha honrado con tantos y tan maravillosos regalos...**_

_**Permítame enviarle éste símbolo a cambio, aunque sea pequeño.**_

_**Y permítame permanecer sobre todas las cosas.**_

_**su eterna amante y sierva ...Sakura''**_ Finalizó la carta y observó el pequeño medallón plateado en su mano, lo abrió y tenia un pequeño retrato de la hermosa joven, porsupuesto que era mas hermosa en persona que en pintura...Sasuke sonrió, la traería consigo a todos lados, deseaba ver esos ojos una ves mas, añoraba aquel beso fugaz, deseaba con todo su ser tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya.

**XXXXX**

En otra sección del palacio, Ino se encontraba a punto de separarse de su pequeño, sabia que ese día llegaria, pero esperaba tener a su hijo almenos por dos años más, tenia sentimientos encontrados...observaba por la ventana de aquel salon a la espera de su hijo para despedirse de él y pensaba en todo lo que se perderia,aunque estaba casada, Sasuke era su primer y único hijo, su corazón se partía en dos, una lagrima estaba a punto de brotar de sus azules ojos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Al verlo entrar con sus torpes pasos de la mano de la que sería su institutriz y una escolta, hizo una reverencia tratando de sonreir, ya que ahora su pequeño era Duque y ella una pleveya, le debía respeto, los hombres y la mujer en la habitación le dieron unos momentos a solas con su hijo para iba a un palacio donde tendría unos 400 sirvientes reales a su disposición, mas una escolta y su institutriz.

-Su gracia- dijó ella haciando una reverencia ante él, pero no contuvo las ganas de correr a su pequeño.

-Mamaaa- dijo él corriendo torpemente hacia ella, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de Ino quien se puso de rodillas delante de su pequeño para quedar a la misma altura.

-Sasuke escuchame- dijo Ino tomando las pequeñas manos de su hijo y contendiendo el llanto.

-Tendrás tu propia casa ahora,tienes muchos sirvientes para ayudarte y cuidarte, pero debes prometerme que serás un buen niño, atento y amable con quienes te rodean- continuó sintiendo sus ojos inundarse nuevamente de lagrimas y tratando de hablar lo mas normal posible, el pequeño la observaba realmente atento a las palabras de su madre.

-Puedes estar por encima de ellos...pero si me entero que te has vuelto muy orgulloso estaré muy triste y disgustada- dijó haciando su máximo esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Si mama lo prometo- dijo el pequeño viendo a su madre con sus enormes y hermosos ojos.

-Y yo prometo que te visitaré lo mas seguido que pueda y estoy segura de que tu nueva casa será muy grande y hermosa- finalizó Ino, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor para su hijo, abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño.

-Te amo mi hermoso hijo- dijo ahora sin poder contener el llanto, el pequeño parecia aún no entender del todo, pero Ino si, sabia que se perderia la mayor parte de la infancia y vida de la criatura que nació de ella, de su vientre.

-Te amo- repitio ella ahora separandose un poco para poder grabar el hermoso rostro del pequeño en su memoria, no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaria antes de que pudiera volver a verlo.

Le dió otro fuerte abrazo al momento en que una joven entró en el salon indicando que ya era hora, lo vio salir de la habitación con la que sería la segunda encargada de él, Ino conversó solo un poco con la institutriz del pequeño Sasuke y le hizo prometer que recibiria cartas informandole de la situacion de su hijo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dias después...

Sasuke se encontraba recibiendo malas noticias de jiraiya, al parecer, el emperador Azuma, habia liberado a Itachi e incluso se hablaba de una alianza entre ellos, Sasuke pasó de su pálido color habitual, al rojo intenso, sus negros ojos expresaban rabia y furia, como era posible que el idiota de Azuma no lo hubiera consultado, estaba mas que furioso...Definitivamente Azuma habia roto el pacto y pagaria por ello.

-Con respecto al importante tema de la anulación de su majestad...-Expresó Jiraiya haciendo que Sasuke volviera a su atención a él indicandole que continuara.

-He arreglado una corte eclesiastica con el Arzobispo Kal para considerar el asunto, se reunirá secretamente si su majestad está deacuedo-Dijo tratando de que Sasuke apreciara su avance.

-Asegurate de que lleguen a la desición correcta...RÁPIDO-Ordenó Sasuke en tono de advertencia a lo que Jiraiya tragó saliva, si no lograba obtener la anulación, caería de la gracia del rey y éste incluso podria llegar a... mejor ni pensarlo, tenia que conseguir esa anulación a como diera lugar.

Sasuke se apresuró a salir, necesitaba olvidarse de eso por un rato y sabia perfectamente que era lo único que lo haria olvidar semejantes asuntos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Entró lo mas rapido posible a la residencia, tenia urgencia por verla, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro y no aguantaba más.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó entrando desesperadamente a la casa de la joven esperando verla, los sirvientes de la casa hicieron una reverencia ante él.

Varios segundos despues ella se asomó por el el varandal del segundo piso de la casa, no esperaba visita, gracias a dios que ella siempre se arreglaba aunque no necesitaba hacerse gran cosa para verse hermosa, se arreglaba de una forma sencilla pero elegante y femenina a la ves, llevaba su larga y ondulada cabellera suelta solo algo de cabello recogido detras de sus orejas con unos hermosos broches, unos pendientes pequeños, no le agradaba mucho traer mil cosas colgando, usaba un vestido rosa con encajes dorados de manga larga ajustado hasta la cintura y algo holgado hasta los pies ( pero no estilo princesa), su escote no era pronunciado pero si resaltaba sus redondos pechos, porsupuesto que ella usaba el cruzifijo que Sasuke le habia dado.

Al verlo en la puerta, no supo que hacer, solo lo observó algo confundida mientras lo veia subir a toda prisa las escaleras y avanzar hasta ella, cuando lo tuvo enfrente, reaccionó e hizo una reverencia aún sin decir nada, pero Sasuke al verla no pudó contenerse, inmediatamente la levantó y la besó posesivamente, ella correspondío algo torpe aquel beso, pero despues de unos segundos se separó un poco de él, aun no entendia que sucedia y lo miró algo confusa.

-Sakura, quiero decirte algo- dijo Sasuke con la respiración entre cortada,la miró fijamente a los no dijo nada solo correspondio la mirada, esperando a que Sasuke continuara.

-Si acaso deseas ser mi leal amante y amiga...entregarte a mi en cuerpo y alma, te prometo que te tomaré como mi única amante. No aceptaré pensamientos ni afectos de nadie más- seguia diciendo sin percatarse mucho de la expresion que se iba formando en el delicado rostro de Sakura conforme seguia escuchando al hombre.

-Si estás deacuerdo con ser mi amante **bajo título**... te prometo...que solo te serviré a ti- Finalizó emocionado espectante de la respuesta de Sakura.

-Amante bajo titulo...tu amante oficial- dijo ella secamente, viendo hacia el frente pero con la mirada perdida.

-Si, tendrias todo lo que necesitas...todo lo que pueda darte será tuyo, solo pidelo- Aseguró el ansioso joven.

Ella frunció el seño por unos segundos, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresion de dolor, Sasuke lo decía tan...descaradamente, para ella fue un golpe bajo, se supone que esto es lo que estaba esperando, lo que su padre queria, pero... al escucharlo no se sintió alagada, sino todo lo contrario, su corazón se contrajo...acaso se podia estar enamorando?

-¿Que dices?- preguntó Sasuke, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que le he hecho para que me traté así?- preguntó ella con los ojos llorosos y llenos de indignación, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareciera, cambiando su gesto por uno de confusion.

-¿Hecho? ¿Qué falta eh cometido? Dimee- exigio Sasuke de forma fria, su cara expresó enojo

-Dimee- repitio tomandola por los hombros y viendola directamente a los ojos.

-Su majestad, ya he dado mis bienes de soltera a los bienes de mi esposo y sea quien sea solo él los tendrá- afirmó ella haciendole saber que no iba a ser su puta y que solo haria el amor con quien llegara a ser su esposo.

-Oh Sakura- dijo Sasuke en tono desesperado y digsustado mientras le daba la espalda a la joven y se apoyaba en el varandal viendo hacia abajo.

-¡Porqué se como funciona esto! Mi hermana es llamada la gran prostituta por todos- continuó la joven con un tono de indignación y mirandolo con dolor.

-Lamento si te ofendi, no quise hacerlo...solo expresé mis reales sentimientos- finalizó un furioso Sasuke apresurandose a marcharse de la residencia, dejando a Sakura con lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus hermosos ojos.

El padre de la joven iba llegando cuando vió al joven rey salir furioso de la casa,sin siquiera responder su saludo, instintivamente volteó a las escaleras encontrandose con los ojos lagrimosos de su hija el hombre miró algo confundido a su hija.

**XXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, Shizune jugaba con su pequeña princesa en uno de los jardines en compañia de algunas de sus damas pero se detuvo instantaneamente cuando observó a Jiraiya aproximarse a ellas, le indicó a sus damas que llevaran a la pequeña princesa a su habitación y ella caminó a paso firma hacia aquel hombre, el nunca traia buenas noticias para ella.

-Buenos dias su majestad- dijo el cardenal mientras hacia una reverencia ante la fastidiosa mujer.

-¿Otra visita de su eminencia? ¿No está usted siempre ocupado?- pregunto la reina en un tono cansado.

-Majestad, tengo algunas buenas noticias- dijo Jiraiya ignorando los sarcasticos cuestionamientos de Shizune.

Ella lo miró espectante pero sin confiar mucho en sus palabras.

-Ya que su majestad le ha dado a su hijo, el Duque de Richmond su propia Finca, considera que es justo y apropiado que su amada princesa, tambien tenga la suya- continuó esperando ver buena cara por parte de Shizune, pero recibio todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Preguntó confusa la reina.

- Su majestad pretende enviar a la princesa al Castillo de Ludlow en los pantanos Galeses...Estará bajo los cuidados de Lady Salisbury su institutriz, su tutor tambien la acompañará junto con 300 miembros de la casa de la princesa- finalizó el cardenal.

-¿La alejarán de mi? preguntó Shizune en un tono aterrorizado.

-No, su majestad solo le está dando los verdaderos honores de una princesa- respondio Jiraiya.

-¡Esto es idea suya!- Exclamó la mujer con un tono de odio hacia el cardenal mientras observaba la hermosa fuente delante de ellos.

-Madame, últimamente se me acusa de cosas que no son mi culpa o mi responsabilidad, algunas personas están propensas a hablar mal sin conocimiento de la verdad, temo que han envenenado la mente de su majestad en contra mia- dijo Jiraiya en un tono cansado, dirigiendo también su vista hacia la fuente del jardin.

-¡Usted está alejando a mi hija de mi!-Respondio furiosa, pero aún sin verlo.

-¡Mi hija!- exclamó ahora girando y observandolo con odio.

-La alejas de mi como si la arrancaras de mi vientre-escupió furiosa.

-Solo sigo ordenes de su majestad- respondio el cardenal tratando de ser paciente.

-No...USTED ES MI ENEMIGO- atacó abiertamente la reina, ahora si, declarandole la guerra al cardenal que en este caso no mentia, solo seguia ordenes de Sasuke.

-Su majestad está siendo injusta- Dijo sosteniendole la mirada a Shizune y mordiendose la lengua, para no cometer una imprudencia, aún era la reina,ahora si, solo tenia ganas de ver a Shizune hundida por completo.

-Fuera de mi vista- Ordenó tajante mientras le daba la espalda al cardenal, Jiraiya hizo una reverencia de mala gana y se marchó, ella lo observó por unos momentos y luego corrió hacia la habitacion de su hija, necesitaba abrazarla.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Era de noche, las velas de su habitacion estaban encendidas, ella se observaba en el espejo de su tocador, peinado solo con una hermosa diadema, su cabello caía por sus delicados hombros, la blanca y tersa piel de su rostro y largo cuello, sus verdes ojos adornados por negras y gruesas pestañas...su perfecta nariz haciendo juego con esos rosados y tentadores labios, pero en realidad no observaba lo hermosa que era, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa... en la carta abierta que sostenian sus manos, de pronto, la carta le fue arrebatada, salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia su agresor.

-¡No Gaara, porfavor!- suplicó la joven al ver a su hermano con la carta en sus manos y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Porfavor devuelvemelo- insistio sin éxito alguno, Gaara parecia demasiado divertido, ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta él, tratando de quitarle la carta,cosa imposible él era mas alto y fuerte que ella.

_**'' Te he dado mi corazón, ahora deseo dedicar mi cuerpo a ti..''.**_- comenzó a leer el joven con cara de asco mientras se tiraba en la cama de su hermana alejandola con un brazo para poder continuar leyendo. Mientras escuchaba las suplicas de ésta para que se detuviera.

_**´´Escrito por la mano de quien de cuerpo, alma y voluntad es tu fiel y más seguro sirviente...SU''.**_

-Oh y mira, ha dibujado un corazonsito entre las letras S y U- dijo Gaara girandose hacia su hermana fingiendo ternura, Sakura lo miró tratando de parecer molesta con él, aunque realmente le causaba gracia el gesto de su hermano.

-Solo imagina...el rey de inglaterra escribiendole a mi hermanita, prometiendole ser su sirviente, es increible- dijo Gaara en un susurro mirando con ternura a su pequeña hermana.

-Dame la carta- ordenó Sakura, ignorando el comentario anterior de Gaara.

-Está enamorado de ti- advirtio el hermano de la joven.

-¡Dame la carta!- ordenó Sakura ahora alzando la voz.

Él miró la carta una ves mas y se la entregó a su hermana, observó la expresion de su rostro por un momento.

-Tu no lo amas...cierto?- dijo mirando a su hermana con tristeza,recibiendo por respuesta una simple mirada de dolor por parte de Sakura mientras doblaba la carta, él suspiro pesadamente, ella no debia enamorarse de Sasuke, era peligroso para ella,como hombre, el sabía que Sasuke solo le causaría dolor a su pequeña hermana, después de todo, Sasuke se enamoraba de una y luego de otra, asi era él y nunca cambiaria.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Jiraiya...

-El quiere el divorcio- exclamó alarmado Kakashi, observando angustiado a Jiraiya qué daba vueltas alrededor de su despacho.

-No es un divorcio, el rey quiere una anulación bajo el cargo de que nunca estuvo casado en primer lugar- argumentó Jiraiya escusando a lo miró confundido.

-Casandose con la esposa de su hermano, ha ofendido las leyes de Dios y del hombre, él simplemente quiere que eso se reconozca- continuó Jiraiya mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del despacho.

-El papa le dio la dispensa para casarse con Shizune- Aclaró Kakashi dejando claro que el argumento del rey era inválido.

-Si lo hizo, nadie lo niega, pero el rey se siente más...observado por dios que por el papa, su consiencia está afectada y aquejada, ha desobedecido los requerimientos de dios y no hay nada que el papa pueda decir o hacer que lo libere de ese hecho- Dijo el cardenal, aunque ni él se lo creía.

-El papa es la representación de Dios en la tierra-dijo Kakashi, defendiendo su fé.

-Vamos Kakashi...¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó fastidiado Jiraiya, él sabia todo eso de memoria.

-Los reyes se divorcian todo el tiempo, y los papas siempre encuentran alguna excusa-Aseguró Jiraiya ya algo molesto.

-Sé que eres un idealista, pero no eres tonto, si Sasuke quiere una anulación ¿Quien va a impedirselo?- argumentó el cardenal, dejando a Kakashi sorprendido.

-Deacuerdo, hablas de hechos,dejame darte hechos,Shizune no solo es una gran reina y la hija de grandes reyes, sino que también es sumamente popular en todo el país, Dios no permita que el rey la abandone con el simple fin de apaciguar su conciencia...No creo que el pueblo inglés lo perdone- finalizó Kakashi en un tono sarcastico.

Jiraiya ya habia pensado todo eso, que Kakashi se lo recordara solo lo angustiaba mas, pero que podia hacer él, no podia decirle que no a Sasuke, o darle un sermón, solo podia intentar cumplir el capricho del rey aunque no tuviera mucho con que sustentar una anulación.

-¿Ya lo sabe Shizune?- preguntó Kakashi, Jiraiya hizo un gesto para hablar pero no emitio sonido, solo miró hacia la nada.

-¡¿Ya lo sabe?- preguntó el hombre alzando la voz. Jiraiya solo lo miró y nego con la cabeza...

**XXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente...

Shizune habia pasado toda la mañana en la Iglesia, después de la misa, habia repartido monedas entre los pobres que la esperaban en el pasillo de la salida, era muy querida por el pueblo, todo lo que ella hacia, lo hacia de corazón, no le daba asco mezclarse con la gente mas pobre de Londres, hacía muchas buenas acciones, por eso el pueblo la quería tanto, después de repartir las monedas ella y las tres damas que la acompañaban volvieron al palacio, estuvo un tiempo con su hija, y cuando comenzaba a hacerse tarde, volvio a su habitación para rezar un poco.

Sasuke tocó la puerta y entró, la observó incada rezando, sonrió por un momento, Shizune tenía demasiada devoción, ella se giró hacia él e inmediatamente se pusó de pie y le regaló una cálida sonrisa a su esposo, pero Sasuke se concentró, él estaba ahi con un proposito.

-Sasuke tu...- dijo sonriente mientras lo veía entrar.

-Shizune tengo algo que decirte- interrumpió él secamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de su esposa se desvaneciera y en su rostro se formará un gesto de angustia.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron, a Sasuke le sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso, se mirarón un momento a los ojos y luego él tomo valor para continuar.

-Por lo que a mi respecta, nuestro matrimonio ha terminado- Avisó secamente Sasuke aún mirandola fijamente a los ojos, ella cerro un momento los ojos expresando su dolor, sintió la fuerte punzada en su corazón, abrió sus ojos pero desvió su mirada de la de Sasuke que seguia observandola sin expresión alguna.

-En realidad no hay necesidad de terminar algo que nunca ha sido, tu y yo nunca estuvimos verdaderamente casados, fue un mal entendido en las escrituras y una mala aplicación de las leyes canónicas- dijo Sasuke friamente, sin sentimiento alguno, Shizune volvió sus ojos a él, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin su permiso, eso debía ser una pesadilla, no podia estar pasando, ¿Que habia hecho mal?

-Es verdad... yo no sabia antes de ésto pero ahora ha salido a la luz en la opinion de los expertos... y me pesa en la conciencia-continuó hablando como si nada, como si le estuviera diciendo algo sin importancia, su indiferencia la mataba, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, sin embargo, estaba muda, no podia decir nada ante esas atroces palabras.

-Me ha forzado a retirar tus privilegios de una buena ves- avisó el rey y calló unos momentos para darle oportunidad a Shizune de hablar, pero ella seguia mirandolo, con lagrimas en los ojos pero sin abrir la boca, ella trataba de contenerse para no explotar en llanto frente a Sasuke.

-Todo lo que queda, es que escojas donde vivir y retirarte ahí lo mas pronto posible- continuó Sasuke al ver que Shizune no decia nada, ella lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, con lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro, parecía que estaba en shock.

-Te juro, que lo hago por nuestro bien- Finalizó Sasuke aún mirandola con indiferencia, se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Al estar sola, Shizune soltó un gemido de extremo dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo y perdió el control, comenzó a llorar con dolor, su llanto podia oirse en los pasillos cercanos, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar y ella sentia que moría por dentro, esa sería una larga noche para la aún reina de Inglaterra.

**XXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente,muy temprano, se reunió la corte que habia conformado Jiraiya para debatir la anulación del matrimonio de Sasuke, les planteó la situación, pero no le fue del todo bien, la opinion era dividida, unos cuantos lo apoyaron pero otros compartian la opinion de kakashi, necesitaba pensar en una forma de conseguir esa anulación y rapido o él pagaria los platos rotos.

Por otro lado, Shizune estaba a punto de pasar por la misma situación de Ino, esa mañana Lady Salisbury, recogeria a la aún pequeña princesa, pero a diferencia de Ino, no se le permitio estar en privado con la pequeña, solo tuvo unos momentos cn ella antes de que partiera, al parecer Shizune no era la unica que habia llorado la noche anterior, los ojos de su pequeña tenian evidencia de que tambien ella habia llorado, Shizune demostró entereza y fuerza delante de su hija, transmitiendoselo a la niña, Shizune le dijo unas palabras en español a su hija que Lady Salisbury no pudó entender, ya que solo hablaba inglés, se despidieron de la reina y partieron, ahora Shizune estaba completamente sola, le habian quitado su fuerza...No estaba segura de que pasaría con ella,tenia un gran dolor y por mas que pensaba el porqué Sasuke habia tomado esa desicion no se le ocurria nada.

**XXXXXXX**

Ya era tarde, Sasuke se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama, pensado en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo esos dias, demasiadas cosas para su gusto, un sirviente tocó la puerta y espero la seña de Sasuke para entrar.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó con fastidio el rey aun viendo hacia arriba.

-Llego un paquete, su majestad- dijo timidamente el sirviente, si Sasuke estaba de malas debia ser cauteloso o podria descargar su furia contra él.

Sasuke le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara y le diera el paquete, el sirviente lo hizo, le entregó el paquete a Sasuke e hizo una reverencia.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo mientras recibia el paquete.

-De Lady Sakura Haruno- respondio el sirviente, haciendo que Sasuke dirigiera su atención hacia el paquete,le indicó al sirviente que se retirara, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió apresuradamente.

Era un pequeño barco de oro con un pequeño diamante colgado de la punta de éste.

-¿Un barco?- se preguntó Sasuke... mientras lo observaba y meditaba.

-De la dama abordo...- se respondio a si mismo.

-Pero,¿Que es un barco?- volvio a preguntarse a si mismo.

-Un barco es protección, como el arca que protegio a Noé- volvio a responderse.

-¿Y el diamante?- se cuestiono, al observar el pequeño diamente que colgaba de la punta del barco.

-¿Que dicen en el nombre de la rosa?- se preguntó tratando de recordar.

-El corazón es tan duro como el diamante...se dirige rápido, nunca cambiando... ella es el diamante y yo soy el barco- concluyó sonriente, por fin una buena noticia dentro de todo el estres de estos últimos meses.

-Ella aceptó- finalizó besando el pequeño barco.

**XXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente Jiraiya fue a verlo, para comunicarle que al parecer, Itachi, rey de francia, estaba ansioso por tener una reunion con Sasuke, envió una carta diciendo que estaba asqueado por la actitud traicionera de Azuma, conducta que conocia muy bien ya que él la habia sufrido de primera mano y le ofrecia a cambio una amistad real y duradera a Sasuke,quien escuchaba a Jiraiya mientras guardaba el barco que habia recibido la noche anterior y se sentaba en su escritorio para hablar mejor con su cardenal.

-Es verdad, el emperador nos ha traicionado- confirmó Sasuke comenzando a molestarse al recordar.

-Tal ves nunca fue sincero, en primer lugar- comentó Jiraiya.

-Aún asi, aun tiene amigos en la corte- avisó el cardenal.

-¿Que amigos?- preguntó atento Sasuke con un tono de disgusto.

-Mis agentes han interceptado esta carta...la carta es de la reina- acusó Jiraiya mientras ponia dicha carta en el escritorio de Sasuke, que la observó algo sorprendido y la tomó y la abrió.

-En ella pregunta porqué el emperador no la visita mas seguido... y le promete como siempre ser su sirviente leál y humilde- finalizó el cardenal fingiendo preocupación y desepción. Sasuke arrugo furioso la carta, se pusó de pie y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba furioso por la que él sentia era una traición directa de Shizune.

-Su sirviente... no mia- exclamó tratando de calmarse, se calló por un momento y tomó aire.

-Dile al embajador francés, que estamos de humor para acercarnos al rey Itachi, dile que envíe delegados...seamos aliados ante el emperador- ordenó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y se dispusó a marcharse, tenia una cita muy importante esa tarde.

Habian acordado verse en una de las casa de campo de Sasuke, a las afueras de Londres, hacía ya un rato que habia mandado un carruaje por ella, ahora él debia irse, no queria llegar tarde.

**XXXXXXX**

-Oh my lady- jadeó extremadamente exitado Sasuke, bajo sus brazos en la cama, se encontraba una joven de rosados cabellos, que respiraba agitadamente.

Sasuke la tomo con ambas manos de las muñecas para poder besarla mejor, besaba con pasion toda su cara, sus labios y su cuello y besaba con mayor desesperacion la comisura de sus senos, que sobresalian del ajustado vestido, esa mujer lo volvia loco, habia deseado tanto tenerla así.

-Reclamo tus bienes de doncella- susurró agitadamente Sasuke mientras trataba de meter sus manos en la ajustada parte superior del vestido de Sakura, para poder explorar mejor esos redondos y deliciosos senos.

-Y yo te hago esta promesa- respondió ella agitadamente .

-Cuando nos casemos, te daré un hijo- finalizó sensualmente cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

Aún vestidos Sasuke, se acomodó entre las largas y torneadas piernas de Sakura, subiendo su vestido y acariciandolas mientras volvia a reclamar los labios de la joven, moría por estar dentro de ella, por oirla gritar de placer, por ser el primero y el único en poseerla.

Apartó sus manos de las piernas de la joven y las dirigio hacia sus apretados senos aún cubiertos por el vestido, el cuál odiaba en ese momento,posó sus manos sobre ellos sintiendo la tela y la erizada piel de la joven, pasó desesperadamente su lengua sobre ellos y dirigió una mirada al rostro de Sakura, ella respondio la mirada y Sasuke se detuvo un momento, la observó, era tan hermosa... Se separó un poco de ella, trató de recuperar el aire y sus manos bajaron desde sus senos hasta su estrecha cintura aún vestida.

-Tendre tus prerrogativas de soltera y nos casaremos- avisó Sasuke, viendola con... amor? tomó dulcemente la mano de Sakura y la besó.

-¿Que más puedo hacer por amor?-preguntó al aire mientras Sakura lo observaba completamante sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Oh mi amor- dijó tiernamente la aún sorprendida joven, mientras volvia a sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, él la besó y la fue levantando hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la amplia cama, él la besaba con delicadeza, como si sintiera que ella podia romperse.

-Encontrarás en mi una prueba diaria...que demuestre mi amor hacia ti- dijo ella entre el beso, separó su rostro unos centimetros del de Sasuke para verlo directamente a los ojos, Sasuke seguia tratando de recuperar el aire, ella volvio a besarlo apasionadamente y él rompio el beso, no queria violarla ahí mismo, Sasuke recargo su nariz en el delicado cuello de la joven y aspiró su dulce aroma... cerezos. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio los preciosos senos de Sakura, subian y bajaban por la agitada respiración de su amada, el vestido parecia asfixiarlos, cerró lo ojos, debia ser fuerte y resistir la enorme tentación de poseerla en ese momento.

Se separó bruscamente de ella, se alejó de la cama y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, ella lo vió con sus verdes ojos ahora nublados por el deseo que los invadia, queria ser suya, sentirlo en ella, pero amaba la idea de que Sasuke la respetara, le diera su lugar, acababa de confirmar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y ya nada mas le importaba... solo estar con él.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pasaron los dias, Sakura volvió a la corte de la reina, era solo un pretexto para estar cerca de Sasuke, ella ya no tenía la obligación de seguir ahi,pero cuando Sasuke se lo pidió ella no pudo decir no,se derretían cada ves que por alguna razón se encontraban en el castillo,disimulaban su interés el uno en el otro, en esos momentos la situación era delicada, cualquier cosa podria ser tomada como argumento por Shizune para impedir la anulación,desde que Jiraiya le informó que la corte que habia organizado, aún no podia llegar a una desición y que requeriria que el papa en persona lo anulara,habia sido muy cuidadoso, no queria que Shizune dijera que solo queria el divorcio para casarse con una cualquiera, ya que si hacia eso, el papa jamas anularía el matrimonio y su futuro feliz con Sakura, nunca llegaría, asi que el romance solo era sabido por los amigos de Sasuke y la familia de Sakura o almenos eso creian.

Shizune no era tonta, porsupuesto que se había dado cuenta de como se miraban Sasuke y Sakura cuando se encontraban, sabia que todo era por culpa de esa zorra, ella habia esperado que al alejarla unos meses del palacio, Sasuke se olvidara de ella, pero al parecer no habia funcionado, ella sabía que entre el Uchiha y la Haruno habia algo...

Sakura, como las demas damas de la corte, atendia a la reina, pero Shizune siempre le hacía alguna grosería, por ejemplo cuando Sakura se acercaba para secarle las manos despues de que otra dama se las lavara, Shizune le arrebataba la toalla y le indicaba a otra que le secara las manos, aunque Shizune no le decía nada directamente, le dedicaba miradas de odio o asco tratando de intimidarla, pero Sakura siempre le sostenia la mirada cosa que indignaba más a la reina.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ino era recibida en la finca de su pequeño, caminó a paso lento hasta una de las habitaciones, donde ya hacia su pequeño, en la cama, rodeado por unos hombres extrañamente uniformados y algunas de las encargadas de su cuidado.

- Lady Ino- Dijo un hombre con extraño uniforme mientras hacía una reverencia ante la mujer.

-Contrajo la enfermedad del sudor- informó el mismo hombre con cara de preocupación. Ino solo lo observó con los ojos llorosos atraves de su velo.

-No pudimos hacer nada- Dijo el mismo hombre que era doctor, expresando su tristeza.

-Esta mañana se quejó de sentirse mal y para ésta tarde ya estaba en las manos de dios- Finalizó el hombre haciendose a un lado para que la acongojada madre pudiera acercarse a su pequeño.

Ino avanzó hasta la cama y se levantó el velo, dejando ver sus azules ojos ahora rojizos por haber llorado tanto,se sentó en una silla junto a la gigante cama y acarició la palida mejilla del pequeño Sasuke, estaba tan fria, sin vida, parecía que estaba dormido, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sus labios ya sin color no tenian expresion alguna, tomo la muerta mano de su hijo y la besó tiernamente, no pudó contener mas el llanto y un agonizante gemido salio de sus labios sin permiso, comenzó a sollozar sin importarle que todos estuvieran ahí, viendola, abrazó a su hijo y lo besó, como si éste, estuviera vivo, las lagrimas seguian saliendo de sus ojos, nunca debió dejar que se lo llevaran lejos, se sentia tan culpable, tan desolada...

**XXXXXXXX**

Sus cristalinos ojos se veían rojizos por el llanto, sentado solo en la larga mesa, observaba fijamente la pequeña corona que a penas unas semanas antes había colocado en la cabeza de su pequeño hijo, su corazón se contrajo...Su único hijo ahora estaba muerto,parecia no creerlo, no quería tomar la pequeña corona ahora sin dueño, el rey de Inglaterra volvía a estar sin un heredero.

Definitivamente no era un buen dia para Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXXXXXX**

**Qué les parecío? :D jajajaja Eso le pasa a Sasuke por ser tan cruel con Shizune U.U o no? Pobre del pequeño Sasuke :/ Si les gustó porfa no olviden dejar un review con su opinion, comentario u observación :) eso me anima a continuar! un beso a todos y espero actualizar a mas tardar el viernes :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! heey! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review con su opinion, obviamente tambien a quienes la agregaron a su historia favorita :D Volviendo a la historia, apenas comienza y como me dijeron en un review, asi es, Sakura no sabe lo que le espera jajaja recuerden que todo puede cambiar en un segundo... y Sasuke es muuy enamoradizo, tendrá Sakura lo necesario para reternlo a su lado? ya looo veremos :) por lo pronto aqui está el 6to cap, espero les guste! :D ( traté de subirlo lo mas rapido posible)**

Las noticias parecían empeorar, cuando Sasuke creía que todo mejoraría, un mensajero aterrorizado interrumpió abruptamente el baile que se realizaba en ese momento en el palacio, informando que el emperador Azuma, habia atacado Roma y que el Papa era su prisionero, era demasiada casualidad que el sobrino de Shizune repentinamente decidiera atacar a la única persona capaz de anular su matrimonio con dicha supuesto que para Sasuke no era casualidad...La poca consideración que hasta el momento habia tenido por la madre de su hija se acabó. Por desgracia, la anulación de su matrimonio podria retrasarse por mucho tiempo, atrazando así, los planes que tenía con Sakura.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el furioso rey cuando recibió la noticia, para mala suerte de Shizune, estaba presente cuando el golpeado mensajero entró gritando al salón y alertó a todos los presentes de la situación.

Realmente, Shizune no habia tenido nada que ver, la noticia la sorprendió tanto como a Sasuke, ella era una mujer de mucha fe, el papa era sagrado para ella, jamas le pediria tal atrozidad a su sobrino, sintió un escalofrio cuando Sasuke la miró con odio y rabia mientras salía apresuradamente del salón lleno de gente.

Todos en el salón se quedaron impactados, inmediatamente comenzaron a cuchichear unos con otros, nadie entendía el porqué alguien haría algo asi, Sakura que también se encontraba ahi, quedó confundida, ella no sabía aún que el papa era el unico con autoridad para anular el matrimonio, ella seguia pensando que la corte que habia organizado Jiraiya se encargaría de eso, asi que no comprendía porque a Sasuke le había molestado tanto, giró su rostro hacia Shizune que se encontraba aún sentada en la mesa real y se topó con que ésta tambien la estaba viendo, cruzaron miradas y un gesto de odio y desprecio se formó en el rostro de la aún reina, Sakura le restó importancia y solo se marchó del salon, preferia saber que le pasaba a Sasuke.

**XXXXXXX**

*****Residencia Haruno, dias después.

_**''Querido...**_

_**No puedo expresar cuanto te extraño**_

_**Me veo a mi mismo, especialmente en las noches,**_

_**en los dulces brazos de mi amor.**_

_**Cuyos..''.**_-Hizo una pausa la joven quien leía la carta en voz alta para que su padre y su tio escucharan. Se quedó callada como no queriendo continuar.

-Te ruego que continues- dijo un poco fastidiado el tio de la joven que miraba por la ventana. Sakura hizo un gesto de incomodidad, tomó aire y continuó leyendo.

_**''Cuyos hermosos senos confío prontamente besar...''**_- dijo en un tono algo incomodo.

_**'' No existe lengua o pluma que pueda expresar el dolor de no verte.**_

_**La unica compensación es la emoción de anticipar nuestro próximo encuentro.**_

_**Porque ¿Que alegria de este mundo puede ser mayor que tener la compañia de quien es la más amada?**_-Finalizó la joven mientras cerraba la carta y se giraba para ver de frente a su padre y su tio.

-¿Sabes? El rey está bastante enamorado de ti, ¿No ves que...esto hace a un hombre...cualquier hombre...extremandamente vulnerable?- dijo su tio con cara de inocencia. Sakura solo lo observaba disgustada.

-¿Te gustó tu cargo, cariño?- preguntó ahora el padre de la joven, tratando de saber la opinion de su hija sobre el plan.

-Al principio, debo confesar que no me gustó mucho, no me importaba el ahora yo...- hizo una pausa y vió a ambos hombres con desconfianza.

-Ahora yo...- Volvió a callar y agachó la cabeza con molestia, no tenia porque hablar de sus sentimientos con su padre y su tio.

-Sakura, sería prudente que no te engañara tu propia mentira, es tu deber usar su amor para nuestro provecho. Suplantando a Jiraiya- dijo el tio de la joven mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su padre, esperando que éste la apoyara.

-El cardenal se interpone entre nosotros y todo, ahora está en tus manos hacerle bastante daño y nosostros esperamos que lo hagas- Argumentó el ambicioso padre la joven apoyando mas bien al tio de ésta. Sakura lo observaba y luego a su tio, veia a ambos hombres de una forma despectiva. No entendia porque tanta ambición.

**XXXXXXXX**

-Iré directamente a Paris para encontrarme con el rey Itachi y ratificar el nuevo tratado entre sus majestades y ya que su santidad continua siendo prisionero del emperador, he convocado a un cónclave de cardenales a efectuarse en Paris, no sería muy dificil persuadirlos, en ausencia del papa, en darme licencia y autoridad para hacer un ultimo juicio, sobre la anulación de su majestad- Decia Jiraiya a Sasuke mientras un anciano terminaba de arreglarle el cuello.

-Vayase con mi dendición y con la ilusion de su éxito su eminencia por el cual estamos todos impacientes- dijo Sasuke como arma de doble filo, haciendole saber que esperaba volviera con buenas noticias.

-Soy un humilde y leal sirviente de su majestad- dijo Jiraiya haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh lo olvidaba, hay alguien que debería acompañarte, su nombre es Sai- avisó Sasuke.

-¿El poeta?- pregunto Jiraiya confundido.

-No me gusta. Fue dueño de una joya que será mia- Finalizó Sasuke, lo quería lo mas lejos posible de él y de Sakura.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura esperaba nerviosa e impaciente afuera del despacho de Sasuke,moría por verlo de nuevo, vió la puerta abrirse y al Cardenal saliendo de ella.

-Lady Sakura ¿Que hace aqui?- preguntó curioso el cardenal aproximandose a la joven, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia en símbolo de respeto.

-Tengo una audiencia con su majestad- respondio discretamente ella.

-¿Que podria una niña tonta como tu decirle al rey?- Preguntó burlonamente el Cardenal mientras se marchaba. Pobre Jiraiya, no sabia con quien se acababa de meter...

Sakura siguió su camino con la vista y luego se giró de nuevo hacia el despacho de Sasuke.

Un sirviente abrió la puerta y ella entró al despacho de Sasuke.

-Su majestad- dijo la joven con su dulce voz, haciendo que Sasuke que se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea volteara rapidamente a verla.

Él sonrió completamente enamorado y ella caminó a paso rapido extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo tiernamente, Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sintió los brazos de la joven alrededor suyo, se quedaron así unos momentos, luego el se separó un poco, acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su amada y la besó de una forma lenta, disfrutando el beso y tenerla cerca.Él se separó unos centimetros para poder ver el hermoso rostro de la joven.

-Dime que tendrá éxito- Pidió Sakura en forma inocente mientras rosaba los labios de Sasuke con los suyos.

-Oh, cariño- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de verla, mientras se separaba un poco y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Jiraiya, ¿Lo logrará, conseguira la anulación?- Insistió la joven haciendo ojos de cachorro.

-Porsupuesto que si- dijo el rey con una sonrisa, tomando el mentón de Sakura.

-No lo dudes- le susurró Sasuke a su amada.

Ella bajó la mirada y acaricio tristemente el pecho de Sasuke, haciendo que éste la mirara con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó levantando el rostro de Sakura para verla a los ojos.

-¿No es extraño?- preguntó ella viendolo a los ojos con cara de inocencia.

-¿Extraño?- pregunto él aún sin entender.

-Confiar un asunto tan importante a sólo un sirviente...quienquiera que éste sea- dijo Sakura como si fuera algo obvio, causando que Sasuke riera un poco.

-Su majestad tiene miles de sirvientes listos y dispuestos a hacer lo que usted diga... y cuando su felicidad se basa en ésta resolución...- trató de continuar la hermosa joven.

-Sshhhh- dijo Sasuke callandola con un dulce beso.

-Mi amor, que esto no te preocupe- dijo viendola con dulcemente.

-Perdoneme, he hablado de cosas que no debía- respondio Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que Sasuke se derritiera.

-Noo... no, te doy mi palabra de que siempre deberemos hablarnos libremente el uno al otro...Honestamente, abiertamente, con nuestros corazones, para mi esa es la definición verdadera de amor - prometió viendola con esos hermosos y profundos ojos negros, causando que Sakura se derritiera de amor.

Se mirarón a los ojos y volvieron a fundirse en un beso lento y delicado pero lleno de pasion.

**XXXXXXXX**

Shizune se reunió secretamente con el embajador del emperador, se sentia muy desprotegida.

-Señor Mendoza, ayudeme porfavor- pidio en español, para asegurarse de que si alguien los espiaba no entendiera.

-Porsupuesto, estoy a las ordenes de su majestad- respondio él, tambien en español.

-Necesito enviar un mensaje al emperador, no tengo otro modo de hacerlo, Jiraiya abre mis cartas y ahora sé que ha hecho espias a varias de mis damas- comento indignada la mujer.

-¿Como lo ha conseguido?- preguntó desconcertado el embajador.

-Con dinero, o incluso segun dicen, con favores sexuales- dijo aún mas indignada, el embajador la vió sorprendido,como era posible que le hicieran eso a una mujer tan buena como lo era la reina.

-¿Como puedo ayudar?- preguntó gentilmente el hombre.

-El emperador es la cabeza de mi familia,quiero que sepa que el rey pretende divorciarse de mi, quiere mantenerlo en secreto pero ya ha iniciado el proceso- aseguró tristemente.

-Eso es imposible, necesita el permiso del papa- afirmó el embajador aún mas sorprendido.

-Pero el papa sigue siendo prisionero del emperador- avisó Shizune.

-Señor Mendoza,por el amor de nuestro salvador jesucristo, cuentele a mi sobrino que estoy sufriendo aqui- suplicó la desesperada mujer.

-Déjelo en mi manos, encontraré el modo de evadir a los espias del cardenal- dijo el hombre, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Gracias- dijo Shizune ya más tranquila, almenos no estaba completamente sola.

**XXXXXXX**

Esa noche en el despacho de Jiraiya.

-Digame honestamente, ¿Que espera de ésta mision?- preguntó Kakashi al Cardenal.

-Tengo muchas esperanzas- respondió mientras seguia revisando los papeles de su escritorio.

-Primero, sanar las heridas causadas por años de hostilidad anglofrancesa y luego actuar hacia un nuevo equilibrio de poder en Europa- respondio observando a Kakashi.

-¿Y el asunto del rey?- preguntó tratando de no parecer muy interesado.

-Tambien deberá tratarse, pero es uno de muchos asuntos- comentó tratando de no alertar a Kakashi.

-¿Cree que los demas cardenales le den la autoridad a usted para encargarse de eso?- preguntó de nuevo,dandose cuenta de las intenciones de Jiraiya.

-Si- respondio Jiraiya volviendo su atencion hacia los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Entonces usted sería papa de afecto? Y, dado que su santidad podría nunca escapar de su cautiverio...- pregunto Kakashi tratando de disimular el pánico que esta posiblidad le causaba.

-¡ Esta es una especulación mal intencionada!- exclamo el Cardenal ya harto de las indirectas de Kakashi.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer Mr. Kakashi- volvio a decir, dando por finalizada la conversación con el fastidioso hombre.

**XXXXXXX**

-Sakura- susurró un pelirrojo mientras entraba en la oscura habitacion de su hermana, apenas iluminada por velas.

Se aproximó a la cama de su hermana, que estaba cubierta con unas cortinas, las abrió y ahi estaba ella, acostada con la mirada perdida.

-¿Porqué estás sentada en la oscuridad?- preguntó algo preocupado el joven de rojos cabellos sentandonse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿hhm?- volvio a preguntar, al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la joven.

-¿Que ocurre?- volvio a preguntar acariciando el brazo de su hermana, que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tu no entiendes- dijo la joven, reaccionando por fin y mirando a su hermano con dolor.

-Porsupuesto que lo hago, soy tu hermano no?-preguntó el joven con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si solo fueras como solías ser...recuerdo que te contaba todo, todos mis secretos- susurro algo desepcionada la joven de rosas cabellos viendo fijamente a su hermano.

-Aún puedes decirmelos- aseguro su hermano algo sorprendido.

-No puedo- respondio con dolor la hermosa niña, sin apartar su vista de la de su hermano.

-¿Porque?- preguntó algo confundido el pelirrojo.

-Porque los compartes- Finalizó Sakura, mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

Gaara se quedó callado y bajó la mirada, su hermana tenía razon, él le informaba todo a su padre y ahora ella no confiaba en él.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dias despues.

Palacio del Rey Itachi, Paris Francia.

Jiraiya era bien recibido por todos, era alguien casi sagrado para toda la gente, se le recibia casi como a un rey, desfilaba por el pasillo con una escolta mientras la gente se arrodillaba a su paso y el saludaba orgullozamente, seguido por Kakashi que miraba tanta hipocrecia con desgano.

-Su majestad- dijo el cardenal haciendo una reverencia al llegar al pie del trono real donde se encontraba de pie Itachi con su reina y algunos caballeros.

-Lo saludamos, Cardenal de la paz- respondio Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido Cardenal, amigo mio venga jaja- repitio Itachi tomando a Jiraiya de las manos y luego abrazandolo.

-Usted es muy bienvenido- aseguro el rey, posando su mano en el hombre del viejo hombre.

-Eminencia- dijo la bella reina mientras Jiraiya besaba su mano.

-Tan hermosa como siempre- aseguró el cardenal mientras correspondia el saludo a la reina francesa.

-No le agradan mucho los franceses verdad Mr. Kakashi?- preguntó Sai sonriente.

-No, no me interesan, esque siempre son tan...Franceses- respondio Kakashi con un gesto gracioso.

**XXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra.

Las damas alistaban a Shizune como todas la noches, despojandola de sus joyas y ropas para ponerle su bata de noche y peinar su largo cabello.

Sakura, se posicionó detras de ella para colocarle su gorra de dormir, shizune la observó por el espejo.

-¿Hay alguna carta para mi?- preguntó despectivamente.

-Ninguna carta madame- respondio Sakura terminando de acomodar la gorra en la cabeza de la reina, luego se posó delante de ella para atar los listones del gorro bajo su barbilla pero Shizune la detuvo, tomando ella los listones.

Sakura se quedo unos segundos inmovil, luego hizo una reverencia y comenzó a avanzar, pero la voz de Shizune la detuvo.

-Lady Sakura- dijo la reina sin voltear, ambas se daban la espalda.

Sakura se detuvo y giró su cuerpo hacia la reina que aún le daba la espalda.

-¿Si su majestad?- preguntó pacientemente la joven.

-Se lo que está haciendo- respondio friamente Shizune aún sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero no pretenda alejar al rey de mi- Amenazó Shizune dandose la vuelta para encararla.

-Dejelo jugar con usted, dejeloo- dijo la reina en un tono de lastima viendo fijamente a la joven frente a ella.

-Te dio regalos, pero no puede darte su corazón verdadero...porque yo lo tengo bajo mi poder- Aseguró la reina mientras Sakura la veía fijamente sin expresion alguna en sus verdes ojos.

Se observaron por unos segundos, luego Shizune le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que se fuera y Sakura hizo una dolorosa reverencia y se marchó, aún siendo observada por Shizune y sintiendo su sangre hervir.

**XXXXXXX**

-Carta de su eminencia, Cardenal Jiraiya- dijo el nuevo secretario del Rey mientras depositaba la carta frente a éste, en su escritorio.

Sasuke suspiró y siguio escribiendo, Orochimaru se quedó parado unos segundos y luego volvio a hablar.

-Su majestad debería saber que su Santidad, el papa ha escapado del Castillo Sant' Angelo- Avisó el hombre, llamando la atención del rey.

-¿Ha escapado?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Aparentemente de disfrazó como un anciano ciego y pasó al lado de sus captores- contó el secretario.

-¿Donde está ahora?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Deacuerdo con mi información en un pueblo italiano llamado Orvieto, en el palacio del obispo con lo que quedó de su corte,porsupuesto que aún está bajo el poder del emperador.- respondio el secretario real.

-Sin embargo, está libre- confirmó Sasuke.

Orochimaru hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Sería posible...- preguntó el rey haciendo que su secretario se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

-¿Sería posible enviarle a alguien para darle un mensaje?- preguntó finalmente el rey.

-Claro que sería posible- respondio Orochimaru aproximandose al rey.

-¿Como sabe todo esto...fue Jiraiya?- preguntó curioso Sasuke.

-No majestad, tengo mis propias fuentes- respondio el secretario.

-Digamos que quiero hacerle llegar un mensaje a su santidad...¿Conoces a alguien? alguien a quien le confiarias tu vida- preguntó el rey.

-Si su majestad- respondio muy seguro el hombre.

-Llamalo, que venga- ordenó Sasuke. El secretario hizo una reverencia y salio del despacho, ya era noche, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

**XXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente, el señor Haruno se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, revisando las finanzas del reino y dandose cuenta de todas las deudas sin pagar del cardenal Jiraiya.

-¡Asi que esta es la forma en que lo hace!- dijo sorprendido el padre de Sakura.

Al parecer el cardenal era muy habil para ocultar todo el dinero que robaba del rey y las pensiones que recibia de los franceses.

Sasuke habia pasado por Sakura para que la acompañara a él y sus amigos de caseria, despues de ésto, pasarian la tarde de picnic, pero no un simple picnic con un mantel y un canasto lleno de comida, cuando el rey hablaba de un picnic esto incluía llevar sirvientes, sillones, musicos, una mesa llena de todo tipo de frutas y vino y porsupuesto que una fogata enorme para cocinar su presa, Naruto y los otros observaban algo sorprendidos las muestras de afecto entre Sasuke y Sakura, parecia que finalmente una mujer habia robado el corazon de su amigo, claro que la joven era realmente hermosa pero quien sabe cuanto le duraría el enamoramiento al joven rey...

Sasuke le daba de comer en la boca a Sakura, quien recibia los frutos con una mirada extremadamente sensual, haciendo que su enamorado no pudiera evitar besarla apasionadamente, ambos se devoraban descaradamente enfrente de los amigos de Sasuke que trataban de hablar y jugar cartas como si nada pasara, pero las risitas de los tórtolos los distraían.

Por la tarde volvieron a Londres y aunque Sasuke moría por invitarla a pasar la noche con él, le habia prometido respetarla y tomarla hasta que estuvieran casados y respetaría esa promesa.

**XXXXXXX**

Esa noche pero en París.

Sai le mostraba a uno de los musicos los versos que habia escrito, esperando convertirlos en una canción.

-Tallis- susurró Sai sentandose en la cama de su amigo.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el aún dormido joven.

-Eh escrito los primeros versos, ¿Puedo leertelos?-preguntó amablemente.

Su amigo solo asintio con la cabeza mientras se enderazaba en la cama.

_**''Escaparon de mi, los que algunas veces me buscaron**_

_**Con los pies descalzos irrumpieron en mi alcoba.**_

_**Los he visto amables, domados y sumisos.**_

_**Ahora son salvajes y ya no recuerdo que algunas veces**_

_**arriesgaban sus vidas para comer pan de mi mano**_

_**Ahora se extienden, buscando atareadamente un cambio continuo...''**_- Es todo lo que llevo¿Que opinas?- preguntó a su amigo.

-Es maravillos, esa musa que te inspira...¿Como es?- preguntó curioso el musico.

-Una mujer- dijo Sai viendo el piso.

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó su amigo.

-Llamemosla solo '' Ojos lindos''- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Que yo una ves amé y que una ves me amó a mi-continuó Sai.

-Pero ahora le pertenece a otro- completo su amigo viendo la expresion de Sai.

-Ella podrá ser solo una muchacha, pero te digo esto Tallis, si ella se sale con la suya...alterará nuestro país por completo- Finalizo el poeta angustiado.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura se encontraba hablando con algunos conocidos en la parte común del palacio, era su día libre.

-Mis señores y señoras, La reina- anunció un sirviente para que hicieran una reverencia ante Shizune cuando pasara.

Todos abrieron paso ante ella y conforme iba pasando hacian una reverencia que Shizune respondia con una dulce sonrisa, Sakura la miró con odio.

Sakura hizo una reverencia cuando Shizune pasó frente a ella y Shizune la vió despectivamente, luego que pasó,se pusó de pie de nuevo y vió a su hermano aproximarse a ella.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Sakura lo veía atentamente.

-¿Lo ves? El halcón es tu escudo y la granada el de él- dijo el mientras le mostraba a su hermana un dibujo que mostraba un halcón deborando una granada.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, cierto? No es un juego Gaara, es peligroso-dijo molesta la joven mientras arrugaba el dibujo y se alejaba de él.

Sakura siguio su camino entre la gente metida en sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Haruno- dijo el secretario Real haciendo una reverencia.

-Mr. Orochimaru- respondio ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Tengo noticias, el rey enviara a un hombre de confianza a ver al papa, con cartas sobre el divorcio, el Dr. Knight- finalizó el hombre.

-Conozco al doctor Knight, era mi tutor- dijo alegremente la muchacha.

-Ciertamente, todas las cosas conectan- dijo Orochimaru mientras observaba fijamente a la hermosa joven.

Sakura asintió y luego le hizo un gesto con los ojos al secretario, que hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la dama seguir su camino, ella hizo una reverencia en respuesta y continuó.

Mientras tanto Gaara, que era muy apuesto se divertia cortejando a dos doncellas, si tenia suerte podria meterlas al mismo tiempo a su cama.

**XXXXXXX**

-Tome- dijo entregandole un documento al viejo hombre frente a él.

-Confiamos en usted Doctor Knight- dijo Sasuke liberando por fin el documento para que el hombre pudiera guardarlo en su maletin.

-Majestad- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del despacho con los documentos escritos a mano por Sasuke.

Orochimaru y Sasuke se miraron por un momento, en sus manos estaba la felicidad de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en Francia, Jiraiya firmaba el tratado en nombre de los aplausos de los ahí presentes y estrechando la mano de Itachi.

-Sería mejor para Europa que ahora hagamos las paces con el emperador- le susurro el cardenal a Itachi.

-¿Como puede decir eso?- pregunto Itachi mientras finjia una sonrisa y abrazaba al cardenal para poder susurrarle mejor.

-Me hizo su prisionero, me apretó las bolas, tuve que pagar millones por el rescate y mi hijo mayor aún está prisionero- finalizó Itachi casi ahorcando al Cardenal con el abrazo.

-¿Como puedo hacer las paces con ese montón de mierda?- pregunto sonriente mientras soltaba al Cardenal.

Ambos hombres caminarón y Jiraiya se acercó a Kakashi.

-Debes estar orgulloso por los progresos que has logrado hasta ahora- felicitó sinceramente Kakashi.

-Siento mas bien una carga de arrastrar mi viejo cuerpo de país en país- respondio el cardenal entre risas.

-Preferirias estar en casa- comentó Kakashi.

-Tengo inquietudes sobre el rey... me preocupa que sea influenciado por otros en mi ausencia- se sinceró Jiraiya.

-No, despues del tratado que firmó no necesita inquietarse, conseguiremos suficiente poder para agradarlo- le dijo Kakashi, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

**XXXXXXXX**

-¡El rey!- anunció un sirviente al tiempo que Sasuke entraba con su escolta a uno de los salones públicos del palacio y todos ahi hacian una reverencia, Sakura incluida.

-Cariño- le dijo Sasuke frente a toda la gente, la tomó de la mano para que se levantara, mientras todos seguian agachados.

Sakura se levantó y sonrió sorprendida, todos en el salon estaban impactados pero nadie decia nada.

Sasuke la miró dulcemente y se dispuso a besarla enfrente de todos, ya no le importaba que supieran.

-¡La reina!- anunció un sirviente del otro lado del salón, haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura voltearan,Sakura algo asustada.

Shizune se detuvo en la puerta, impactada por la escena.

Sakura la vió, se separó de Sasuke y se dirigió a la puerta por la que él acababa de entrar.

-No, espera- dijo Sasuke tomandola por el brazo, evitando que Sakura se alejara de él, la joven le dirigió una mirada de reprención a Sasuke, pero a él no le importó, solo le sonrió dulcemente, ignorando a Shizune que los observaba indignada desde la otra puerta del saló le dió mas lugar a Sakura que a la propia reina.

Con un gesto de dolor en los ojos, Shizune regresó por donde venía, junto con su escolta real y algunas de sus damas.

-Esta noche ceno con tu padre y tu tio- comentó Sasuke a su amada, que seguia en shock, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Su majestad, mi padre dice que esto es mas de lo que merece- respondio Sakura sin ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

-No, porque cuando estoy con ellos, estoy cerca de ti- respondió mientras besaba tiernamente la delicada mano de su amada.

Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse, sus ojos se iluminaron de amor, Sasuke era demasiado perfecto, dios esos detalles la volvían loca.

-Toma- susurro él sin soltar la delicada mano de Sakura, con su otra mano, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche y lo puso en la mano que aún sujetaba, Sakura posó su otra mano sobre la de Sasuke y se observaron con tanto amor que se olvidaron que aún estaban siendo observados por todos.

-Otra muestra de mi afecto- susurró el joven rey sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos de Sakura.

-Tómala, de tu humilde sirviente- insistio él, haciendo que la joven se volviera a derretirse.

Sasuke acaricio el rostro de Sakura, haciendo que ésta instintivamente cerrara los ojos, bajó su mano por su menton, hasta su largo y delicado cuello.

-Tu cuello...- dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos y lo viera fijamente.

-Amo tu cuello- finalizó en un susurro que le erizó la piel a la joven, la observó sonrojarse y salió del salón por la misma puerta que Shizune lo habia hecho minutos antes, dejando a Sakura embobada y aún sorprendida.

Pero en cuanto Sasuke salió, volvio a la realidad, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes en el salon, escuchando como se susurraban cosas al oído y la veían despectivamente, aún asi, les sostuvo la mirada y salió por donde habia entrado Sasuke tiempo antes.

Se recargó en la puerta y abrió el estuche para ver que habia en el, encontro un hermoso collar con un medallón y una piedra preciosa en el centro, suspiró y salió corriendo de ahí.

**XXXXXXXX**

Esa noche...

-Mis señores- Dijo el entusiasmado rey.

-Bebamos- continuó levantando su copa junto con los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

-Por la resolución del asunto que ocupa nuestras mentes- brindó alzando su copa.

-Su majestad- dijeron ambos hombres mientras alzaban su copa y bebían un sorbo de ésta.

-En poco tiempo deberiamos tener una respuesta- comentó Sasuke, viendo a quien esperaba fuera su futuro suegro.

-Confiaría mas en escucharla del Dr. Knight que del cardenal Jiraiya- confesó el tio de la joven con un suspiro.

-¿Porque lo dice?- preguntó curiosamente el rey.

-Me temo que tener éxito no está en los intereses del Cardenal- continuó el tio atacando a Jiraiya.

-Pero le aseguro mis intereses son los mismos de Jiraiya- defendío Sasuke.

-Él es mi sirviente- Finalizó.

-Su gracia quiere decir que el Cardenal tiene algunos prejuicios hacia mi hija- comentó ahora el padre de las Haruno, apoyando a su hermano.

-Lo sé, lo sé... la llamó ''niña tonta''- comentó tranquilamente Sasuke.

-Ella me lo dijo- les informó a ambos hombres.

-Existe... otro asunto su Majestad. My lord no quiso decirselo , pero creo que es algo...que creo que su Majestad debería saber.- soltó el tio de la joven.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada al padre de su amada, que se veía algo dudoso en abrir la boca.

-Majestad. Como recompensa fui designado controlador de la Casa de Su majestad y en ese cargo eh descubierto que cuando se cerraron las casas religiosas corruptas,esos activos en lugar de irse a su cuenta, como deberían, a menudo se desviaban a otro lado.- Dijo viendo al rey con una expresion de preocupación.

Sasuke lo observó seriamente.

-¿A otro lado?- preguntó seriamente, esperando respuesta.

-A las fundaciones privadas de Jiraiya, hacia la creación de su gran universidad en Oxford- Finalizó el señor Haruno.

Sasuke se quedó con la mirada perdida por un momento, luego solto una pequeña risa irónica.

-Debo admitir, lo que han dicho es escandaloso, de hecho, me siento herido, el Cardenal Jiraiya no solo es mi canciller, el siempre ha sido mi amigo-Dijo Sasuke en tono algo molesto.

- En este mundo majestad, un amigo verdadero y leal es la riqueza más grande que un hombre puede tener, ya que en todo lo demás existe un extraño hábito de traicionar.- Finalizó el padre de la joven, tratando de parecer imparcial.

**XXXXXXXX**

Shizune se encontraba sentada en un cómodo asiento de piel, mientras que Sakura, estaba incada frente a ella lavando sus pies en un recipiente, ambas estaban calladas, la joven concentrada en su deber y la reina observandola como a un bicho raro.

Luego Shizune hizo lo típico,con sus pies movió el recipiente a un lado,impidiendo que Sakura siguiera con su labor, la joven suspiró pesadamente y tomó la toalla que otra de las damas le dió para que secara los pies de la reina y así comenzó a hacerlo, mientras la otra dama retiraba el recipiente del suelo.

-Buenas noches- le susurró Shizune a la dama que se retiraba con el recipiente y al verla alejarse, volvió su mirada a Sakura.

-Tu collar...¿Quién te lo dió?- preguntó secamente, observando el hermoso collar en el cuello de la joven.

Sakura no respondió siguió con la miraba baja, secandole los pies.

-Respondeme- ordenó la reina en un tono tranquilo.

Sakura levantó la vista por fin y la vió directamente a los ojos, sin temor, ya cansada de la situación.

-Su majestad me lo dió- respondió sin titubear y sosteniendole la mirada a Shizune.

Shizune sonrió de lado y se inclinó para ver el collar mas de cerca y lo tomó sin previo aviso, Sakura solo pudó levantar la cara y acercarse, para permitirle verlo bien sin que tuviera que arrancarlo de su cuello.

-Eres cara...- dijo aún viendo el collar.

-**Puta de lujo**- dijo en español para que Sakura no pudiera entender sus palabras.

-No soy ninguna puta- respondió la Haruno ya molesta, haciendo que Shizune abriera los ojos como plato, al ver que entendio sus palabras.

-My lady- completó en tono sarcástico la oración pasada.

-Amo a su majestad y creo que él me ama a mi- continuó Sakura muy segura de sus palabras, viendo a Shizune directamente a los ojos.

- Está encaprichado contigo como generalmente los hombres están con las cosas nuevas...prontó te veré por lo que eres en realidad...- dijo shizune viendo fijamente a Sakura, que le sostenía la mirada.

-Y se cansará de ti- continuó Shizune en tono de lastima.

-Como de todas las demás- Finalizó aún en tono tranquilo.

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hace?- preguntó ahora la joven en tono igualmente tranquilo.

-¡No te di permiso para hablar!- dijo la reina ahora alzando la voz y viendola con furia.

-¡Eres una sirvienta!- le recordó.Pero Sakura seguia viendola directamente a los ojos sin expresar miedo o arrepentimiento por sus palabras.

-¡Vete!- ordenó. Pero Sakura siguió incada frente a ella, viendola de una forma penetrante, sus verdes ojos comenzaban a intimidar a Shizune.

-¡Vete!- volvió a decir, Sakura asintió tranquilamente, se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, dejando a Shizune impactada e intranquila.

**XXXXXXXX**

Campiña cerca de Rowen, Francia.

Camino a Italia el carruaje del Dr. Knight fue detenido por unos caballeros.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el anciano mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su carruaje al sentir que se detenia.

-Dr. Knight, disculpeme- habló uno de los hombres.

-Debemos pedirle que suspenda su viaje por un dia o dos- continuó el mismo hombre.

-¡Imposible! estoy atendiendo asuntos de su majestad- informó el doctor.

-Si señor lo sabemos, es por eso que debe venir con nosotros- respondio el mismo hombre.

El doctor fue guiado por los hombres hasta el palacio del cardenal Francés, donde se encontraba Jiraiya, que inmediatamente se apoderó de las cartas escritas por Sasuke.

-Su eminencia...- dijo el doctor al ver a Jiraiya leyendo dichos documentos.

-Es mi asunto conocer los asuntos del rey- dijo Jiraiya en forma amenazante.

-¿Realmente creía que podria ir y venir sin que yo lo supiera?- pregunto el cardenal en tono ofendido. Knight se limitó a observar.

-Ahora, ha sido enviado por el rey para entregar al papa estas cartas ¿Cierto?- preguntó lo obvio.

-Si- respondio el doctor.

-Son documentos bastante extraordinarios, ¿Sabe usted lo que contienen?- preguntó tratando de asustar al doctor.

-Si un poco- respondio en tono cansado.

-¿Y aún asi accedió a transportarlos?- preguntó el cardenal mostrando sorpresa en su rostro. Knight solo tragó saliva.

-El primer documento le pide al papa que le permita...una ves divorciado, casarse con la mujer que el elija incluso una que normalmente se le prohibiria...¡ Debido a una relación anterior con uno de sus parientes! No lo entiendo, el rey escribió esto, ¿A que mujer se refiere?- preguntó asustado e indignado el cardenal.

-A la señorita Sakura Haruno- respondio tranquilamente el doctor, haciendo que la expresión de Jiraiya pasara a una de terror.

-Sakura Haruno...¿El rey está enamorado de Sakura Haruno?- preguntó horrorizado al recordar como la trató aquel dia en el despacho de Sasuke.

-Si señor- respondio aún tranquilo el hombre frente a él.

-¿Y cuál es la relación anterior a la que se refiere el rey?- preguntó mientras su tono se iba poniendo mas pálido aún.

El doctor knight suspiró pesadamente.

-Seguro su eminencia está consiente de que su majestad, tuvo relaciones carnales con Ten-ten, hermana mayor de Sakura, quizas... incluso con la madre de ellas, la segunda es solo un rumor, yo personalmente no lo creo- finalizó el doctor, dejando a Jiraiya congelado.

-El segundo documento...¿Lo leyó?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-No señor- respondio el doctor.

-Es aún mejor, realmente no me gustaria ser el hombre que presente esto ante el descendiente de San Pedro, la segunda carta pide esto: Si no hay forma de anular el casamiento, el rey pide permiso para tomar una segunda esposa.. ¡¿Se da cuenta que le pide al papa aceptar la bigamia?- Finalizó al borde del colapso.

-Bueno, si el rey lo ordenó debe seguir su camino Dr. Knight- dijo ya mas tranquilo mientras le devolvia las cartas.

El hombre no dijo nada, tomo los documentos y salió del despacho dispuesto a continuar su viaje.

**XXXXXXXX**

Para Jiraiya en cambio, las cosas se complicaban mas, habia citado a los cardenales mas importantes, para discutir su ascenso y anular el matrimonio de Sasuke, pero debido a que el papa ya no estaba prisionero, no lo creyeron necesario y nisiquiera acudieron al encuentro, dejandolo plantado y acabado, tendria que volver a Inglaterra y darle la noticia de su fracaso a Sasuke

Su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que veia el palacio real mas cerca, cuando estuvo enfrente se bajó del carruaje y entró y avanzó por los pasillos y como era de costumbre la gente hacia una reverencia a su paso, entro a la recepción del despacho de Sasuke y ahi estaba Oruchimaru saliendo justamente.

-Oh señor Orochimaru- dijo el cardenal al verlo saliendo del despacho,

-Su eminencia- respondio él.

-Está impaciente por verlo pero...- dijo el secretario real mientras volteaba a ver la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

-¿Pero?- preguntó el cardenal con nerviosismo.

-No está solo- informó Orochimaru mientras lo veía con lastima y salía de la recepción.

Jiraiya lo siguió con la vista y luego tragó saliva y avanzo hacia el despacho, le abrieron la puerta y al entrar divisó a Sasuke pero en efecto no estaba solo. Tenia a Sakura tomada de la cintura y ella lucía un vestido al parecer muy costoso azul cielo con dorado que resaltaba su esbelta figura, un collar que se veía igualmente costoso y en su cabeza llevaba una corona enorme y hermosa que hacia juego con sus verdes ojos que por cierto lo miraban desafiantes.

Al verlo entrar ambos soltaron un poco su abrazo y dirigieron sus miradas al Cardenal, Sasuke lo vió de forma espectante, mientras que Sakura lo hizo de una forma penetrante y desafiante.

-Majestad- dijo Jiraiya mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Bueno?- dijo Sasuke mientras soltaba a Sakura y caminaba por el despacho, emocionado.

-Majestad... yo, yo esperaba..-dijo el Cardenal, mirando a Sakura.

-Puedes hablar libremente frente a la señorita, ella está al tanto de todo- respondio Sasuke viendo dulcemente a su amada.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de superioridad al Cardenal (( como diciendo surrate cabroon que ahora yo mando jajaja )) y caminó hacia a Sasuke. Quien sonrió cuando sintio que su amada lo tomaba del brazo y se posicionaba junto a él, se miraron un par de segundos y luego voltearon de nuevo al frente para ver al cardenal, ambos sonrientes aunque Sakura seguia viendolo con superioridad.

El cardenal tomó aire y comenzó a hablar, pero conforme iba relatando la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvanecía, junto con la de Sakura, Sasuke veía al cardenal desepcionado y furioso, mientras que Sakura tenia un gesto serió y su mirada iba de Sasuke al Cardenal y alrevez. Los ojos de ambos enamorados se tornaron algo cristalinos...No traía buenas noticias, pero el que mas lo lamentaría sería el mismo Cardenal.

**ANUNCIO: Si quieren ver como serían (segun yo) Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi e Ino en la realidad, metanse a mi perfil ahi están los links con las fotos y si pueden me dejan un review diciendome si creen que si se parecen ooo si deplano estoy loca jajaja por cierto tmbn quiero poner links con fotos del vestuario de Sakura, diganme si les interesa para ponerlos jeje**

**Que tal? les gustó? Sakura es unaaa canijaaaa jajajaja oigan perdooon, se que me tardé mas de lo que dije :( pero tuve una semana pesadisima no saben, jejeje apenas pude terminarlo perdon si tiene algunos errores, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo y corregir, si les latió porfa no olviden dejar un review, con critica, comentario, sugerencia lo que quieraan! aunque sea un hola jajaja, ya saben que me anima a escribir :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoola! buenoo despues de casi 2 semanas sin escribir, apenas ahorita pude, estoy medio triste porque casi no recibí reviews pero no pierdo el animo! jaja en fin, trataré de apurarme con los capitulos dependiendo de los reviews que reciba con este, porque como sabrán se acerca navidad y pues entre los festejos y todo esoo no creo tener tiempo para escribir, muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron algún comentario o agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas, ya estoy pensando en el nuevo fic que haré pero aún está en proceso xD sin nada mas que agregar comenzamooss... **

Inglaterra comenzaba a tener un gran problema, uno que suele ser el peor enemigo de cualquier nación, una epidemia que se estaba propagando demasiado rápido, cobrando muchas vidas a su paso, empezando por la del pequeño hijo del rey... ''La enfermedad del sudor'' como era llamada era incurable, lo unico que se podia hacer era tratar de bajar la fiebre de quienes la tenían y en algunos drenarles sangre con la esperanza de que se drenara aquel veneno desconocido. Aúnque en Londres todo estaba tranquilo...por ahora.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya habia invitado al joven rey a cenar a su ''humilde'' residencia, para plantearle posibles soluciones para lograr su tan anhelado divorcio, porsupuesto que Sasuke no llegó solo, ahora él y Sakura eran casi inseparables, él la trataba como si ya fuera la reina y ella comenzaba a tomarselo muy enserio.

-Su majestad el rey y Lady Sakura Haruno- presentó un sirviente real mientras los mencionados se adentraban en el elegante comedor del Cardenal.

-Jiraiya- Dijo Sasuke con una acogedora sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su querido Cardenal, siendo seguido por Sakura.

-Su majestad- dijo nerviosamente el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Señorita Sakura, sea usted bienvenida- dijo con una reverencia el mismo hombre, ahora dirigiendose a la hermosa joven que se posaba junto a Sasuke.

Ella sonrió pero con ese toque de superioridad que ahora hacia que Jiraiya temblara, sabía que Sasuke estaba completamente enviciado con esa zorra y lo que menos quería era que ella lo odiara.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa, donde se sentaron, Jiraiya en la cabezera y de un lado tenia a Sasuke y del otro a Sakura quedando estos frente a frente.

Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado con encajes verdes como sus ojos de hombros caídos ajustado hasta la cintura y luego bastante amplio pero con una caida natural, llevaba una tiara bastante llamativa y su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda, se veia bastante hermosa, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla.

La musica de fondo y los deliciosos platillos en la mesa hacía que la situacion fuera menos...incomoda para el Cardenal que era el que debía temer ante la situación.

-Debo agradecerle su eminencia por el magnifico broche que me envió- Comentó de pronto la joven de ojos jade mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa aparentemente sincera al cardenal.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado, es italiano, la artesanía me pareció maravillosa- comentó el cardenal mientras observaba de reojo la reaccion de Sasuke.

-Y me imagino que su majestad debe estar igualmente complacído con el regalo enviado por el Rey Itachi, un Caliz de oro, telas de oro y seda y tapices que estoy seguro son de lo mas costoso- dijo el mismo hombre dirigiendose ahora a Sasuke.

-¿Entonces volvemos a ser aliados con los franceses?- preguntó el rey entre risas.

-De hecho, y ahora ambos estamos aliados en contra del emperador Azuma- comentó orgulloso el Cardenal tratando de desviar el tema del divorcio y resaltando sus logros en Francia, algo que no le agradó a Sakura.

-Bien. Me complace, como complace al emperador anunciar que ha concebido un hijo con la princesa por la que dejó plantada a mi hija- dijo ahora Sasuke mientras escupía las palabras con odio y envidia.

Sakura solo observaba seria a ambos hombres, pero sonrío de lado cuando escucho las palabras de Sasuke, que la veía penetrantemente, sabia que su amado no iba a dejar del lado el tema del divorcio.

-Tu tendras un hijo- le dijo la joven a Sasuke solo moviendo los labios para no interrumpir la conversación, porsupuesto que esto no pasó desapercibido por el Cardenal que tragaba nerviosamente.

Sasuke no pudó evitar sonreir ante el acto de su amada, que lograba calmar su ira con solo un gesto y esa sonrisa que hacía solo para él.

-¿Cómo están los camarones Lady Sakura?- preguntó Jiraiya nerviosamente al no saber que mas hacer para romper la tención que sentía.

-Perfectos su eminencia, gracias...es usted demasiado generoso- respondio la joven ahora dirigiendole una sonrisa al Cardenal, que respiró aliviado.

-¿Que hay de nuestro asunto personal?- preguntó Sasuke, haciendo que nuevamente el cardenal se tensara.

-Su majestad he enviado a dos de mis colegas a ver personalmente a su santidad... dos jovenes abogados- dijo el Cardenal sin dar mucha información.

-¿Que harán exactamente estos abogados?- preguntó ahora la hermosa joven mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en Jiraiya.

-My lady, presionaran al papa sobre la necesidad de su cooperación, debe reconocer en las leyes canónicas y civiles la invalidez del matrimonio de su majestad- Dijo finalmente tratando de sonar convincente.

-Tengo innumerables textos sobre el tema, algunas veces leer muy noche me da terribles dolores de cabeza- Argumentó ahora el rey dirigiendo su mirada a la joven de ojos jade. Haciendo que los tres rieran.

-Pero ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca de la justicia espiritual y legal de mi caso...mi conciencia está limpia- Finalizó Sasuke completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-Como debería ser y su majestad debe estar seguro que estos dos caballeros no volveran hasta que tengan una respuesta satisfactoria- comentó Jiraiya bajo la atenta mirada de ambos amantes.

bien- respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado (( viendose tan sexy como solo él puede xD))

Los tres alzaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo, mientras continuaron con la cena.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-¿Has hablado recientemente con el rey?- preguntó Shizune en su idioma natal al embajador español mientras caminaban por uno de los jardines reales, acompañados de la escolta y las damas de la reina.

-No...su majestad- respondió él igualmente en español para que no entendieran.

-El cardenal Jiraiya rechaza mis peticiones y de la manera mas descarada- continuó explicandole a la reina.

-Eso es algo que he aprendido sobre los ingleses...una pequeña ventaja los convierte en despotas mientras que la mas leve adversidad los desorienta- comento tristemente Shizune mientras seguian caminando lado a lado.

-He recibido una carta de su sobrino- dijo el embajador disimuladamente.

Shizune miró a sus dos damas y les indico que esperaran ahi mientras ella continuaba con el embajador.

-Le declara su apoyo icondicional en este horrible asunto- dijo el hombre.

-Continue- pidio la reina mientras caminaban ahora sin las damas.

-El emperador ha escrito una carta a su santidad, advirtiendole de las brutales intenciones del rey inglés y le ha pedido que le quite la autoridad de Cardenal a Jiraiya, tambien declara la legalidad del matrimonio entre usted y el rey Sasuke- finalizó el embajador.

-Le pide que sea fuerte- dijo el hombre tratando de apoyar a la reina.

-Intento serlo...pero entre tanto, se me está acabando la fuerza- respondio tristemente la mujer.

-Digale a mi sobrino que tengo mas fe en él que en nadie- dijo la reina tratando de sonreir.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto... la epidemia seguía cobrando vidas, ahora tambien la de Suigetsu, gran amigo de Sasuke, el temor en la gente iba creciendo con los dias, mas y mas gente se contagiaba de esta terrible enfermedad...

Pero Jiraiya estaba muy ocupado como para atender ese asunto, estaba terminando de darles indicaciones a los abogados que partirian ese mismo día a ver al papa con una carta redactada por él.

-Diganle al papa que si el rey no recibe una respuesta satisfactoria de la corte papal... encontrará otros medios para satisfacer su conciencia y deshacerse de su esposa actual- Finalizó Jiraiya mientras ambos abogados asentían con una sonrisa.

Tomaron la carta e inmediatamente partieron a su encuentro con el Papa.

**XXXXXXXXX**

****Mientras tanto...

Sasuke le dió la bienvenida al nuevo embajador francés con un dia de campo, y bueno, ya sabemos como es un día de campo para él no? Pero esta ves, solo serían él, Sakura porsupuesto, el embajador Francés y Gaara que comenzaba a introducirse en la diplomacia.

Los primeros en en llegar al encuentro fueron Sasuke y el embajador, se saludaron cordialmente mientras bajaban de sus caballos y comenzaban a caminar conversando un poco de como planeaban ambos paises vencer al emperador en Italia, en ese momento llegaron Sakura y su hermano.

Al verla bajando del caballo, Sasuke se apresuró a su encuentro.

-Su excelencia, permitamente presentarle a...- no pudó finalizar el rey.

-Sakura Haruno- terminó de decir el emabajador que a decir verdad quedó embobado cuando la vió.

Llevaba un vestido color hueso, con las mangas azul marino y encajes dorados, perfectamente ajustado a su delicada silueta y muy amplio de la cintura para abajo, su cabello estaba arreglado y caía por sus hombros y espalda y como era un dia soleado, llevaba un sombrero que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido.

-Encantado- dijo el embajador mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la joven y la besaba.

-Su eminencia el Cardenal Jiraiya me habló mucho de usted, pero no me dijo cuan hermosa es, para un hombre francés eso es casi un crimen- dijo el atractivo hombre mientras observaba como Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura.

-Pero los franceses le dicen a todas las mujeres que son hermosas...Eso no es un crimen también?- preguntó la joven mostrando su encantadora sonrisa, Sasuke no pudó evitar reir un momento, eso era algo que amaba de Sakura, intrepida y muy inteligente.

-Le traje un regalo- dijo la joven mientras le hacia una seña a su hermano que se acercaba con un hermoso Galgo , que se veía algo temeroso.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó el embajador mientras su hermano le entregaba la correa del perro a Sakura.

-Si para usted- respondió Sasuke los observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es un perro muy velóz- aseguró la joven mientras le hacía una seña al hombre para que se acercara a ver su regalo, el embajador acercó un poco su mano para tratar de acariciarlo pero el perro le gruñó, a lo que preferió tomar su distancia con el animal.

-Realmente formidable- finalizó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras observaba divertida la escena.

-¿Y como se llama?- preguntó el mismo hombre refiriendose al perro.

-Jiraiya- se apresuró a responder la joven, a lo que tanto Sasuke como él rieron.

-Deberías estar alegre querida, el embajador y yo estabamos hablando de como derrotaremos al emperador y él ya no se interpondrá entre nuestra felicidad- dijo acercandose a su amada para darle un dulce beso en los labios, ella solo sonrió de lado.

-¡Vuelvee con tu esposa!- se escuchó el reclamo de algún hombre entre los arbustos, Sakura hizo un gesto de molestia y Sasuke le indico a su escolta que lo detuvieran, inmediatamente los hombres se perdieron en los arbustos tratando de ubicar al dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Alguien dijo algo?- preguntó irónicamente el embajador para romper la tención, los cuatro rieron y caminaron hasta los sillones para empezar a comer.

Comieron y bebieron durante largo rato, hasta que los cuatro junto con los sirvientes volvieron al palacio real, donde se encontraron con una multitud que era contenida por los guardias.

-¿Que es ese olor?- preguntó el embajador con cara de asco.

-Es vinagre- dijo Sasuke aún algo confundido.

-¡Es vinagre su excelencia!- dijo de nuevo gritando para que el embajador que venia mas atras lo escuchara.

Sasuke bajó rapidamente de su caballo y caminó hacia la gente.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó mientras dos hombres, al parecer medicos trataban de explicarle.

-Su majestad, ha habido una epidemia de ''La enfermedad del sudor'' en la ciudad, 300 muertos hasta ahora- explicaron preocupados mientras impedian que Sasuke se acercara a la masa de gente, Sakura , Gaara y el embajador lo observaban desde sus caballos aún sin saber que sucedia.

-Hablemos adentro, rapido ¿Que pasa con mi esposa la reina?- preguntó Sasuke temiendo por la vida de Shizune, Sakura al oír esto no pudó evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago mientras lo veía adentrarse con aquellos hombres en el palacio, sin ella, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Que hay con la reina?- volvio a preguntar Sasuke alzando la voz mientras era casi arrastrado por los hombres que temian se contagiara si permanecia ahí, de pronto recordó que no estaba solo y se giró para toparse con la mirada inexpresiva de Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¡No temas, te veré pronto!- gritó el rey sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gaara lleva a tu hermana al bosque!- ordenó mientras era metido casi a la fuerza en el palacio.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya en el palacio, a salvo de la multitud, Sasuke presa del pánico se apresuró a abrir un mueble donde tenia todo tipo de hiervas y medicinas, las mejores de ese tiempo, tomó de varias, incluyendo una rara emulción que decían prevenia la enfermedad del sudor.

Tenia a todos los sirvientes limpiando con vapor todo el palacio para tratar de matar cualquier rastro del virus que pudiera haber, estaba histerico.

-He aprendido por mi experiencia su majestad, que en la mayoria de los casos, antes de que cualquier sintoma aparezca, el enfermo experimenta una desorientación mental...una premonición de muerte y es mas probable contraerla si no se tiene una buena dieta, completa- Argumentó el doctor de cabezera.

-¿Una dieta completa?- preguntó el rey más para si mismo.

-¿Ese es su remedio? ¿No infusiones?- preguntó Sasuke pareciendo inconforme con las palabras del medico.

-Espero que su majestad confíe en mi cuando le digo que hay incontables remedios para el sudor, casi todos en mi opinion son medicamente inútiles- comentó el mismo hombre.

Pero he oido una teoría interesante, un joven conocido asegura que él puede combatir la enfermedad del sudor directamente, generando sudor natural por medio de ejercicio cada noche- finalizó el medico pero aún sin sonar totalmente convencido.

Sasuke tomó aire...-Gracias doctor- finalizó en un susurro.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pasaron los dias y Londres era un caos, habia gente corriendo y llorando por las calles, cada dia aumentaban los muertos, el aroma era asqueroso, las fozas ya no eran suficientes para el numero de cuerpos que iba en aumento, ahora tenian que juntar cuerpos y quemarlos donde pudieran, la situación era terrible.

Sasuke llevaba dias sin ver ni saber nada de su amada, realmente deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, temía por su vida y ni siquiera habia podido despedirse de ella, su miedo al contagio iba en aumento, Sasuke era presa del miedo, realmente no quería morir.

Sasuke hizo algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer, entró a la capilla del palacio y se postró de rodillas para suplicar por su país, por su vida y la de sus seres queridos, pero para su sopresa no era el unico ahi, tambien estaba Shizune, que al verlo se soprendió, Sasuke estaba palido y tenia ojeras, su rostro expresaba temor,Shizune lo observó un momento, ella estaba incada junto a él, no pudó evitar sonreir con ternura al sentirlo tan vulnerable y sincero.

Kakashi también preparaba a su familia para lo peor, sabia que nadie estaba excento y al igual que Sasuke, se encerro en casa, a disfrutar de sus hijos y su esposa, no sabian si iban a tener otro dia, la unica diferencia entre Sasuke y Kakashi era que el segundo, no temia morir, su vida era recta y sus manos estaban limpias, lo unico que le hacia temer era la separación con su familia.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura, se habia alejado de Londres junto con su padre y su hermano, estaban en su casa de campo, donde esperaban estar asalvo.

La joven de ojos jade se observaba en el espejo, aún tenia clavadas las palabras de Sasuke, el se preocupaba por Shizune y eso la hacia sentir mas odio hacia ella y algo de celos...Porque en la primera que pensó fue en Shizune y no en ella, eso le dolia, una de sus sirvientas le arreglaba el largo cabello, mientras ella seguia metida en sus pensamientos.

De pronto por el espejo observó a otra de las damas que estaba arreglando su cama, se veia palida y se tocaba la cabeza como si le doliera, Sakura se giró preocupada por la joven.

-Muchacha¿Que ocurre?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Nada madame, yo solo... no me siento bien- respondio la joven con un gesto de dolor mientras tocaba ahora su estomago.

-Bueno, ven aqui- Dijo Sakura con una calida sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para abrazar a la joven y tratar de reconfortarla.

-No yo... aún me siento mareada, yo... Eso es- dijo la joven aterrada.

-¡Me he contagiado de la enfermedad del sudor!- conluyó aterrorizada.

-Porsupuesto que no querida- dijo Sakura levantandose de su cómoda y caminando hacia la joven.

-Solo es dolor de cabeza- continuó mientras tomaba a su sirvienta de las manos para reconfortarla.

-¡No lo es! tengo dolores en mi estomago,es un sintoma!- dijo alterada mientras se dejaba caer y Sakura se incaba al tiempo que ella para auxiliarla, la joven comenzó a gemir de dolor en los brazos de Sakura que trataba de confortarla acariciandole la cabeza, mientras la dama que minutos antes la peinaba miraba la escena aterrorizada.

-¡Voy a morir!- dijo la sirvienta entre el llanto.

-¡No! no vas a morir- respondió Sakura rapidamente mientras trataba de calmarla.

-Escuchame- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para que la viera fijamente.

-No vas a morir esta bien?- Aseguró la joven de cabello rosa.

A lo que la sirvienta asintió, tratando de calmarse.

-Ven aqui- Finalizó mientras abrazaba a la joven que estaba ya más tranquila mientras Sakura le frotaba la espalda preocupada.

De pronto, la joven se separó de ella y comenzó a gemir de nuevo y se dejó caer nuevamente, pero esta ves gritando del dolor, Sakura no sabia que hacer estaba incada frente a ella con un gesto de terror en su rostro, cada ves que trataba de tocarla la joven gritaba mas fuerte, Sakura la veía asustada mientras la joven gemia y sollozaba en sus brazos, sus ojos jade se posaron en la joven que le estaba peinando el cabello y ambas se miraron con terror.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**''Mi pobre sirvienta tiene el estado conocido como el sudor de la muerte.**_

_**Ruego que su majestad vigile mi estado''**_- Sasuke finalizo de leer la carta bajo la atenta mirada de Jiraiya.

-Quiero verla- avisó al Cardenal.

-Aconsejaria en contra de cualquier contacto con personas infectadas o que estuvieron con alguien infectado, usted es el rey de Inglaterra- recordó sutilmente el Cardenal en tono preocupado.

-¡Si! Pero y si ella...Y si ella muere?- Preguntó Sasuke aterrorizado de solo pensarlo.

Jiraiya no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, las cosas no estaban en sus manos, al no recibir respuesta, el rostro de Sasuke expresó aún mas miedo y dolor, no podia exponerse al contagio, si moria ¿Quien tomaria su lugar? El legado Uchiha terminaria y eso sería egoista, ademas una nación sin rey, era vulnerable a un ataque, no podia arriesgarse.

-Esta bien, digale que debe dejar el palacio donde está y debe volver a Hever con su padre y su hermano y encerrarse, evitar el mayor contacto con cualquiera, le enviare infusiones para protegerla y le escribiré- Dijo Sasuke aún deseando poder ir a verla.

Jiraiya asintió en silencio, agradecido de que Sasuke le hiciera caso.

-¿Y que pasará con la reina?- preguntó el cardenal, esperando ordenes de Sasuke.

-La reina se reunirá con nuestra hija en Ludlow, ruego al señor que estén a salvo en Gales- dijo en tono impotente.

-¿Y usted, su majestad?- preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

-Yo me encerreraré aqui y mantendre el ''sudor'' a raya por cualquier medio- informó el rey.

-Entonces debo aconsejarle majestad, que mantenga el mínimo de personas posible a su lado de ese modo disminuirá el riesgo al contagio- dijo el cardenal.

-Dios nos bendiga a los dos- Dijo Sasuke en tono preocupado, al quedarse ahí ambos corrian riesgo de contagio.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shizune terminaba de preparar sus cosas para irse, estaba con sus damas cuando tocaron la puerta y al girarse observó a un muy preocupado Sasuke.

-He venido a despedirme- Dijo tratando de sonar seguro e igual de frio que siempre, pero la realidad era que estaba preocupado, le tenia cariño a esa mujer, despues de todo era la madre de su hija.

-¿Te complace enviarme lejos?- preguntó la reina en tono tranquilo mientras iba y venia con cosas.

-¿No quieres ver a nuestra hija?- preguntó ahora el rey en un tono igualmente tranquilo.

-Me envias lejos para poder estar con ella- respondió Shizune ahora en un tono triste.

-No, ella no está- se detuvo, tampoco era tan descarado para contarle sobre Sakura o si?

-¿Te refieres a Lady Sakura?- preguntó aún tranquilo.

-Si me refiero a ella,ya no la ocultas para nada- respondio ahora con odio mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-No, ella se va de vuelta a Hever- respondio Sasuke, ignorando la insitación de Shizune.

-Una de sus sirvientas murió del ''sudor''- finalizó Sasuke.

-¿Y tu miedo por el ''sudor'' es mayor que el capricho que sientes por tu amante?- preguntó ahora encarando a Sasuke con un tono algo irónico.

-Shizune ella no es mi amante, no me acuesto con ella, no mientras nosotros sigamos casados- informó Sasuke.

Shizune, caminó hasta él sin despegar su mirada y a paso firme.

-Pero le dices que la amas, le haces promesas y ella te las hace a ti ¿No lo admitirás? ya que dices que aún soy tu esposa- finalizo con dolor en su voz.

-Shizune- dijo Sasuke tomandola delicadamente por los hombros.

-Espero con todo mi corazon que aceptes que nuestro matrimonio está basado en una mentira, pero mientras tanto, aún te amo lo suficiente como para querer salvar tu vida, ahora haz lo que te ordeno- finalizo en un suave susurro a centimetros de su oído.

-Vete a Gales- Ordenó tiernamente Sasuke y la besó con dulzura en la mejilla, ella solo cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir el cariño de su aún esposo.

-Cuando hablas asi mi amor...-No pudó terminar cuando sintió que al oirla Sasuke se separó de ella como si quemara y en un segundo ya estaba de nuevo en la puerta.

-Te escribire- dijo él secamente y salió de la habitación, mientras Shizune se esforzaba por no desplomarse ahí mismo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura se dirigia a Hever con su padre, iban en el carruaje los dos en silencio. Su hermano ya los esperaba allá.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó el padre de la joven al ver que su hija iba mirando a la nada.

-Me siento bien papá- respondió la joven tratando de sonreir.

-¿Estas segura?- volvió a preguntar no muy convencido.

-¿Que dices?- preguntó algo alterada observando sospechozamente a su padre.

-¿Es porque se sospecha que mi sirvienta estaba infectada?- preguntó ahora indignada.

-No porsupuesto que no- respondió su padre, tratando de evitar una pelea.

Sakura giró su rostro apartando la vista de su padre, se sentia molesta.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó de nuevo su padre ahora fastidiado al escuchar la respiracion alterada de su hija.

-No puedo respirar- Respondio la joven que trataba de arrancarse el vestido.

-¿Que?- pregunto confundido mientras la observaba ponerse palida y la veia luchando con su vestido para recuperar el aire.

-No puedo respirar, para el carruaje- Ordenó la joven con los ojos llorosos y tono desesperado.

-¡No puedo respirar!- dijo mas alterada mientras seguia tratando de aflojarse el vestido. Su padre hizo que el carruaje se detuviera.

En cuanto sintió que el carruaje disminuyó su velocidad se bajó de éste sin importarle nada, caminó con un gesto de dolor mientras se ponia mas pálida y su padre la observaba alejarse aterrorizado por la ventana del carruaje.

Sakura caminó gimiendo, se quito el sombrero y lo lanzó lejos, sus pechos subian y bajaban intensamente por la falta de oxigeno, giró su rostro al carruaje que avanzaba hacia ella y siguio caminando mientras escucha a su padre llamandola, a su mente comenzaron a venir pensamientos negativos, sintió que moriria, su rostro expresó su confusion y frustración, comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas de sus verdes ojos mientras trataba de seguir caminando , tomaba grandes bocadanas de aire, pero aún asi tenia esa sensación de morir... y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó su padre mientras bajaba del carruaje y corria hasta la pálida joven que se encontraba inconciente en la tierra...

**Chaan chaan chaaan! D: pobre Sakura, será el sudor? Eso le pasa por ser demasiado buena con la servidumbre U.U ok no jaja y será que Sasuke siente algo por Shizune? Bueno, me tomé mi tiempo para escribir este capitulo, y pues espero subir el siguiente antes de navidad, si no puedo será entonces por el 28 :/ entonces como aún no se, me adelanto a desearles una feliz feliz navidad! :D ya saben , si les gustó porfa dejen un review, con su opinion, comentario, queja jaja lo que quieran, pero dependiendo de los reviews que tenga, veré si me apuro con el siguiente cap :) Y creo que en este, ya hubo mas escenas entre Sasuke y Sakura no? aunque su relacion se desarrollara lentamente.**

**ANUNCIO: Si quieren saber como serían Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi e Ino en la vida real (segun yo) metanse a mi perfil ahi están los links, y dejenme un comentario para saber si creen que si se parecen o si de plano estoy loca! jajajaja.**


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa! De verdad pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, esque bueno si les cuento todo lo que me pasó...Lleno unas 5 paginas jaja asi que mejor volvamos a la historia, hasta ahora habia tomado mucho de la historia de Enrique VIII pero, voy a tratar de que a partir de ahora tenga mas de mi cosecha jeje espero les guste! ya saben sus reviews me animan a seguir, su opinion es muy importante para mi, muchas gracias!

**Review=Actualización :)**

* * *

><p>Su pálido rostro reflejaba lo moribundo de su ser, aquella joven que una vez fue la mas hermosa de Inglaterra ahora reflejaba una dolorosa muerte en su rostro.<p>

Gaara no se despegaba de su lado a pesar de que la enfermedad era contagiosa,no podía dejar a su pequeña y adorada hermana, tan frágil en esa cama, parecía que día a día su alma se alejaba mas de su cuerpo.

Llevaba así varios dias, no mejoraba, solo empeoraba la fiebre, le dolía no poder hacer nada mas que rezar por ella,Gaara se había encargado de enviarle una carta al rey informándole sobre el deplorable estado de su amada, solo podía esperar que Sasuke al estar enamorado de ella enviara al mejor medico de Inglaterra para verla y esperar, pero día a día su esperanza desminuía...

* * *

><p>-Necesito ir a verla- Exclamó el joven rey mientras arrugaba la carta entre sus manos, su rostro mostraba preocupación y miedo, sus ojos abiertos como platos, algo húmedos observaban la nada.<p>

-Su majestad, sabe que eso no es posible,no puedo dejar que se arriesgue así- Respondio el cardenal con un gesto de lástima.

-Pero..que, que pasará si ella...Dios no, tengo que verla no me importa que pase- Finalizo Sasuke mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

-Majestad, lo siento, pero es el lider de este reino, ¿Que pensaría su padre si supiera que arriesgara Inglaterra por una mujer? No puedo permitir que le pase nada, es lamentable lo que le pasa a Lady Haruno, pero si está contagiada, temo decir que ir a verla solo causaría una doble tragedia- Argumento Jiraiya.

Sasuke suspiró cansadamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta,sabia que el cardenal tenía razón, pero ¿Como dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que su amada estaba muriendo poco a poco? El imaginarla fria, con sus hermosos labios pálidos y sus expresivos ojos viendo la nada hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-Envia a mi mejor medico con ella, y por amor de dios, que salve su vida- Dijo estó con tono de súplica y salió del comedor dejando desconcertado a Jiraiya, que se dispuso a enviar al medico en ese momento, a pesar de ser ya muy noche, su relación con el rey no era la mejor en estos momentos y si salvar la vida de Haruno salvaba la suya así lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente el medico llego a la casa de campo donde se encontraban los Haruno, a pesar de estar agotado por viajar toda la noche, decidió visitar a la muchacha inmediatamente, se encontro a un padre preocupado y un hermano desolado que lo llevaron hasta la habitación de la joven,al verla no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza,la niña paracía mas estar con los muertos que con los vivos, inmediatamente se dispuso a revisar minuciosamente a la bella pero moribunda dama, mientras los familiares despejaban la habitación preocupados.

Al verla detenidamente no pudó evitar sentir tristeza, yacía en la cama inconsciente, sudando frio y su piel se veía mucho mas palida de lo normal, definitivamente estaba mal, sacó todos sus instrumentos y estuvo vario tiempo refrescando su frente y dandole mezclas raras, pero siendo sinceros no habia mucho que pudiera hacer por ella, de hecho, no había nada que hacer por ella, definitivamente no pasaría la noche.

-En mi opinion, no tiene esperanza, sus signos vitales son muy débiles, solo nos queda rezar, de verdad lo siento- Informó el medico al padre y hermano de la joven que esperaban impacientes fuera de la alcoba.

Gaara cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sientiendo la frustración,no podia aceptar que su pequeña hermana terminara así, su padre se mostraba mas serío y desconcertado, seguía apretando el cruzifijo entre sus manos.

-Solo nos queda rezar...- susurró mas para sí el padre de la joven, sintiendo culpa por pensar en que su hija no despertara a la siguiente mañana. Al parecer ya no estaba en sus manos, solo en las de Dios.

-Los dejaré un momento, tengo que informarle a su majestad mis tristes conclusiones-Dijo el medico mientras una sirvienta lo llevaba a su habitación, los otros dos hombres no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron una mirada de profunda tristeza y cada uno se dirigió a un lugar apartado para pensar y rezar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

Encerrado en su habitación desde hace tiempo, no podía dejar de ver aquel medallón que ella le dio...su rostro, tan angelical, esos labios que seguramente no volvería a besar según lo que decía la carta recién recibida por su medico, que no le dio ninguna esperanza si quiera de pasar de esa noche al amor de su vida, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-Sakura...mi amor, no me dejes-Susurró debilmente, jamás habia sentido algo así por nadie, realmente se sentía enamorado de Haruno, pensar en nunca volver a verla hizo que un gesto de terror y dolor se formara en su hermoso rostro.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos dirigiendose a su puerta, de un respingo soltó aquel medallón que se estrelló contra el suelo, sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta y comenzó a sudar, estaba paranóico, su castillo estaba en cuarentena, no quería que nadie entrara a sus aposentos, tenia miedo de morir...Tan solo ese día habian muerto dos de sus siervos.

Un sirviente entró y depositó un plato con su cena en el suelo, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, Sasuke suspiró algo aliviado, aunque aún le daba miedo probar bocado alguno traido del exterior, tenía medidas extremas de higiene, no quería contagiarse, le temía a la muerte.

Llevaba horas girando en su cama se levantaba y caminaba en circulos, el estrés, el miedo y la angustia se apoderaban de él, escucho de nuevo pasos y vio una sombra detras de su puerta, de pronto vió una carta deslizarce por debajo de ésta e inmediatamente corrio a levantarla y abrirla, el encierro se había vuelto insoportable.

Su majestad:

Hemos perdido mucha gente, Londres está lleno de cadaveres y esta enfermedad sigue cobrando vidas, el Cardenal Jiraiya a caído enfermo del sudor y no sabemos si se repondrá, creo que el unico que puede protegernos ahora es Dios, con todo el respeto le imploro se encomiende a él su majestad, espero poder hablar con usted cuando pasé la cuarentena, pero si es la voluntad de Dios, estoy listo para ser llamado.

Su fiel siervo Kakashi.

La piel se le erizó al instante, sintio el sudor frio en su frente, recordó lo que le dijo uno de sus mejores médicos combatir la enfermedad del sudor con su propio sudor, casi por inercia se despojo de su bata y comenzó a hacer lagartijas, tratando de sudar y drenar cualquier probabilidad de morir...En su mente daba vueltas la imagen de su hermosa Sakura, pálida y fria en su cama y el sin poder tocarla, abrazarla decirle cuanto la quiere...Definitivamente sería la noche mas larga de su vida.

* * *

><p>Dos dias después...<p>

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señoor venga a verlaa!- gritó una de las damas que cuidaban fielmente a la joven de cabellos rosados mientras corría a toda prisa habia la habitación de Gaara.

-¿Que..que pasa?-preguntó el joven adormilado y asustado mientras corria a la habitación de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ahí se topó con esos hermosos ojos jade viendolo con algo de confusión y cansancio.

-¡Despertó, es un milagro!- gritó la alegre sirvienta.

-Gaara..- Susurro la pálida joven con tono debil al ver a su asombrado hermano sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo entre lagrimas el padre de la joven que se abalanzó al pie de su cama para besar sus pálidas y suaves manos.

Sakura se veía muy debil y pálida, pero no dudó en mostrar su hermosa sonrisa para calmar a los ahí presentes.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho niña? Has vuelto de la muerte, ahora puedes ver al rey de nuevo-Dijo su padre aún agitado por haber subido las escaleras tan rápido, no podía dejar de sonreir.

Sakura inmediatamente pensó en su rey...había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cayó en cama practicamente inconsciente,¿Sasuke ya se habría olvidado de ella? No pudó evitar sentir una presión en el pecho de solo pensarlo.

-Avisenle inmediatamente al Rey- ordenó el padre de la joven, mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación junto con el hermano de la joven y la sirvienta, dejando a una pensativa Sakura, poco después entró el medico a revisarla.

* * *

><p><em>''Demos gracias a Dios mi amor, mis plegarias fueron oídas y estás a salvo ahora,no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, iré el próximo Domingo, estoy seguro que para entonces estarás mejor, no dudes de mi amor por ti...Deseo tanto envolverte en mis brazos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te besé amor mio, que contare las horas hasta nuestro encuentro...<em>

_Tu fiel siervo...Sasuke.''_

Era la tercera vez que leía esa carta en el día, ya había pasado una noche desde que despertó, su corazón volvió a palpitar y sintió como la sangre volvía a fluir con fuerza por sus venas, Sasuke le había devuelto la vida con esa carta, tan solo pensar en verlo le devolvía el color a su piel y el brillo a su mirada, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, palparlo...Faltaba poco para el Domingo.

-Mi amado Sasuke, deseo con todo mi corazón sentir tu abrazo-Susurró inconscientemente.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo,Shizune y su pequeña habían vuelto de la cuarentena,no quería alejarse ni un momento de Sasuke por temor a que Sakura fuera a aprovecharse de eso, Shizune no era una mujer de malos sentimientos, por lo que no le deseaba la muerte a la joven, solo deseaba que se alejara de su aún esposo al cual ella amaba completamente.

En la capilla del castillo se encontraba la realeza que había perdido algún ser querido por causa de la enfermedad del sudor, espacios vacios de veían en honor a sus difuntos y en primera fila, se encontraba Sasuke, dando gracias por no haber perdido a quien mas quería en este mundo...sentado junto a él estaba Shizune, quien tambien agradecía no haber perdido a Sasuke ni a su pequeña hija, inconscientemente Sasuke tomó la mano de Shizune, quien lo miró un poco confusa, pero se apresuró a poner su otra mano sobre la de su rey, en señal de apoyo y cariño.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke tenía un profundo cariño por Shizune, pero su cariño por ella no llegaba a algo físico, solo un cariño fraternal.

Los dias siguientes pasaron rápido y escribirse con su amada ya no era suficiente, pero gracias a Dios ya era domingo, el día que habia anhelado tanto...

* * *

><p>Domingo.<p>

Su caballo corría a gran velocidad, dejando atrás a su escolta y la servidumbre que iba con el, no podia esperar para encontrarse con la dueña de su corazón, aquella que le había devuelto la vida en el momento en que no murió, pudo divisar el punto de encuentro a poca distancia que le pareció eterna para llegar a ella,

Ahí estaba su Sakura, sentada en el verde pasto junto a su caballo y su sierva, al verlo, inmediatamente se puso de pie, expectante...Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, Sasuke descendió del caballo con prisa y ambos caminaron cautelosamente hacia su encuentro, viendose fijamente a los ojos.

Sin dejar de verse aceleraron el paso hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un pasional beso, Sasuke tomo su cabeza y le quito el velo que cubria parte de su tersa melena mientras seguia besandola, buscando mas contacto, sin poder creer que realmente era su Sakura, la que tanto habia extrañado y añorado, besar de nuevo sus labios era la sensación mas hermosa que jamás había sentido.

Sin dejar de besarla la alzó entre sus brazos y dio un giró con ella, la abrazó con fuerza y se separo un poco para poder ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto habia deseado ver, la joven hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su amor aún agitados por la emocion de verse nuevamente...

-Gracias...gracias Dios- dijo el rey dirigiendo su mirada hacía el cielo, mientras abrazaba a su amada.

Tomó el menton de la joven y volvieron a fundirse en un beso cargado de sentimientos, deseo contenido,felicidad,gozo...amor, esta vez, no permitiria que nada ni nadie la arrancara de sus brazos...

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Creo que estuvo algo corto, pero pues fue para que vieran que no me olvido de la historia, de verdad que si la voy a terminar, porfa no olviden dejarme un review, eso es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo :) Espero les haya gustado y perdon por tardar tanto, en fin ya saben<p>

**Review=actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! bUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A SasuSaku-Uchiha0703 QUE FUE QUIEN ME ANIMÓ A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC :3 **

**Pues bueno, espero le den una oportunidad, que sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinion , tenía mucho sin actualizar, porque de hecho ya no planeaba continuar esta historia, pero bueno, si recibe algunos reviews y buenas críticas lo continuo :D**

**Gracias por leer y espero su opinion! Besos, sin mas rollo, aqui les dejo el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p>Sasuke suspiró por cuarta vez, miró a su derecha donde se encontraba sentada Shizune, volvió su rostro al frente para ver al hombre que pintaba un retrato de los reyes de Inglaterra, ojalá fuera Sakura quien estuviera sentada a su lado con la corona real, asi no sería aburrido estar ahí, seguramente en la pintura estaría sonriendo, si tan solo fuera Sakura...<p>

-¿Le ocurre algo mi señor?-Preguntó Shizune tratando de sacar conversación, últimamente no hablaban mucho, de hecho solo se veían en el desayuno, comida y cena y Sasuke solo se dirigia a ella para darle un cortés ''Buenos Dias''.

-Todo bien-Dijo el rey de forma cortante, últimamente el simple hecho de ver la cara de Shizune la causaba disgusto, pero al verla agachar la mirada algo triste se sintió culpable...

-Solo estoy algo cansado, mi señora-Dijo para apasiguar la situación, Shizune le dirigio una triste sonrisa y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras el hombre continuaba con su labor...

* * *

><p>-Excelencia-Dijo un jovén mientras entraba al despacho de Jiraiya.<p>

-Caballero-Dijo el hombre aún algo pálido mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Me alegra que se esté recuperando-Dijo de nuevo el joven.

-Desearia estar en mejores condiciones-Confesó el hombre con un suspiro, en respuesta el joven solo sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno, es un milagro que sobreviviera a la enfermedad del sudor su eminencia, debe agradecer a Dios, pero volvamos a lo importante, en unos minutos llegara el Cardenal Sarutobi, viene desde Roma a ver el asunto del divorcio de su majestad-Finalizó el joven tranquilamente.

Jiraiya lo escucho algo sorprendido, al parecer Sarutobi tenía planeado apresurarse a tratar ese asunto sin si quiera darle oportunidad de preparar sus argumentos a favor, algo sospechoso, a estas alturas seguramente Shizune ya había interceptado a su sobrino el emperador Azuma, quien tiene mucha influencia en Roma, nada bueno para el posible divorcio...

Poco después el anciano entró en el despacho de Jiraiya, después de un cordial saludo, ambos hombres tomarón asiento en las comodas sillas y se miraron un momento.

-Su majestad está impaciente por que el tribunal se reuna para tomar una desición en el caso de su anulación-Dijo Jiraiya calmadamente.

-Claro, claro, tengo un mandato por escrito del papa respecto al asunto y tras mi desición no podrá haber apelación-Finalizo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, si me diera un poco de agua...-Continuó el hombre, sonriendole a Jiraiya.

-Agua-Ordenó Jiraiya al siervo que los acompañaba.

-Convinado con un poco de vino...-Finalizó Sarutobi mientras el siervo asentia y se retiraba bajo la confundida mirada de Jiraiya.

-¿Sin embargo?-Volvió a preguntar el cardenal.

-Somos viejos amigos y ambos somos hombres de mundo cardenal Jiraiya,incluso tengo un hijo que viaja conmigo-Continuó el anciano mientras el siervo terminaba de servir la bebida.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Jiraiya cortesmente.

-Su santidad desea satisfacer al rey,por dificil que pueda ser, pero por el bien de todos, ¿No sería mejor que nosotros dos tratáramos de persuadir a su majestad para que renuncie al divorcio?Sin duda con el tiempo su pasión por esa niña se disipará, como todas las pasiones se disipan inevitablemente-Comentó Sarutobi, mientras Jiraiya lo veía algo decepcionado.

-Me temo que su eminencia está procediendo con cierta ignorancia, permitame aclararle algunas cosas-Dijo Jiraiya mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si no le conceden al rey su divorcio, la autoridad papal en Inglaterra quedará aniquilada, debería recordad que en gran parte de Alemania muchos se han apartado ya de Roma-Dijo el hombre bajo la atenta mirada de Sarutobi.

Sería una platica bastante larga al parecer...

* * *

><p>-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que declaren su matrimonio valido?-Preguntó la hermosa joven con sus verdes ojos clavados en Sasuke que caminaba a su lado en uno de los jardines del castillo.<p>

-Jiraiya me ha dicho que el papa casi ha decidido a mi favor-Respondio Sasuke devolviendole la intensa mirada a la joven, que a pesar de eso, siguió viendolo fijamente, una de las tantas cosas por las que le parece tan provocativa.

-El juicio es por las apariencias, una forma de apasiguar al emperador-Susurró acercandose al oido de la joven, mientras seguían caminando.

-Entonces podemos comenzar a planear la boda-Insinuó Sakura con una sensual sonrisa.

-Si-Respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Si amor mio-Volvió a decir mientras la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura y la besaba de forma apasionada.

-Y también por las apariencias hay una cosa mas-Dijo de forma sería mientras se separaba un poco, haciendo que Sakura cambiara su gesto por uno igualmente serio.

-Durante un tiempo tendre que compartir la mesa con Shizune y a veces...su cama-Finalizó mientras se adelantaba un poco de Sakura, que detuvo su paso inmediatamente y clavó sus ojos en la espalda de su amado.

Sasuke al no sentirla se detuvo y se giró a confrontarla.

-¿Su cama?-Preguntó peligrosamente seria mirandolo fijamente.

-No es nada...Mis abogados me han aconsejado que lo haga para que ella no pueda proceder contra mi, podría decir que no cumplo con mis obligaciones maritales-Terminó el joven tratando de apaciguarla,pero la mirada de Sakura se volvió mas dura.

-¿Crees que no es nada volver a acostarte con tu esposa?-Preguntó alzando la voz.

-¿Pero que crees que puede pasar?-Pregunto el rey en tono indignado e igualmente alto.

-Lo que suele pasar-Dijo la joven friamente mientras pasaba a su lado y seguía caminando sin esperarlo.

-Que poco confias en mi-Dijo ofendido mientras pasaba a un lado de Sakura y se alejaba de ella.

-Confio en usted, lo quiero-Le gritó sorprendida mientras Sasuke se alejaba furioso, al ver que no se detenía ella también caminó furiosa pero en sentido contrario...

* * *

><p>-Ni Shizune ni yo tenemos la culpa, pero hemos roto la ley de Dios, comprenda hasta que punto eso afecta mi conciencia-Argumento Sasuke observando fijamente a Sarutobi.<p>

-Desde luego,lo comprendo, pero su santidad también sugiere a su majestad otra posible solución-Comentó el hombre de forma tranquila mientras Sasuke se tensaba y le dirigia una mirada de odio a Jiraiya que escuchaba sorprendido.

-Creo haber dejado a su eminencia que su majestad...-Intentó decir Jiraiya.

-No no no, esto es otra cosa querido amigo, esto es una solución que podría satisfacer a su majestad-Interrumpió Sarutobi.

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto el rey de forma seria mientras le clavaba la mirada al cardenal.

-Su santidad sabe que la reina es muy piadoza, entregada a Dios y el papa se pregunta si seria posible persuadirla de que renuncie a su matrimonio y se retire a un convento-Finalizó Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

-¿Que opinas Jiraiya?-Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Eso...ciertamente facilitaria el asunto y nos ahorraria la molestia de un juicio y lo que es mas, sería un retiro para su majestad honorable-Admitió el cardenal, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sasuke se ampliara.

-Vaya a proponerselo de inmediato-Le ordenó el rey a Sarutobi.

-Majestad-Dijo el anciano mientras hacía una reverencia y se levantaba cansadamente de la silla para dirigirse a los aposentos de la reina.

* * *

><p>-¿Querrá su majestad almenos considerar la propuesta?-Preguntó decepcionado el anciano mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a una indignada Shizune que salía furiosa de sus aposentos.<p>

-Le daré mi respuesta en su momento, después de haber hablado con el rey...mi esposo-Dijo Shizune tratando de calmarse, el pobre anciano no tenía la culpa, solo era el chivo expiatorio de Sasuke.

-¿Escucharía mi confesión mas tarde?-Preguntó con un suspiro al viejo cardenal.

-Claro que si, hija mia-Dijo Sarutobi mientras besaba la mano de la reina y se retiraba decepcionado de ahí.

-Majestad-Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo de pronto en el camino de Shizune que lo miró son desprecio.

-Su eminencia-Dijo de forma cortante tratando de esquivar al cardenal.

-Majestad-Volvió a decir el hombre en tono doloroso mientras se incaba en el suelo frente a ella, Shizune lo observó sorprendida y volteó a todos lados, esperando que nadie viera la escena.

-Le suplico que haga la voluntad del rey-Rogó el hombre.

-Por favor levantese, no es bien visto que un hombre de su...nivel suplique de esta forma sea cual sea la causa -Dijo ignorando su petición mientras le pasaba por un lado y salía de ahí rápidamente seguida por sus damas, tenía que hablar con Sasuke.

Jiraiya se incorporó lentamente y se alejó furioso bajo la mirada de todos, si Shizune no cedía, iba a condenarlos a los dos...

* * *

><p>Ambos reyes estaban sentados en completo silencio mientras los siervos les servian la cena.<p>

-¿Hablaste con Sarutobi?-Preguntó Sasuke de pronto, mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Si-Respondio Shizune mientras tomaba unas uvas del plato esquivando la mirada de Sasuke.

-Le dije que le daría una respuesta después-Dijo seria.

-¿Y que respuesta le darás?-Preguntó Sasuke en tono expectante.

-Le dire la verdad-Dijo la mujer como si nada.

-¡Shizune, por amor de Dios todos saben que nuestro matrimonio fue un error! Incluso tu deberías saberlo, si no accedes a tomar mi oferta, tendre que forzarte-Dijo muy serio mientras Shizune ponía una mueca de dolor y dejaba de lado su plato.

-¿Tengo permiso para hablar con Sarutobi?-Preguntó serena y obediente, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera culpable por amenzarla, después de todo,era una buena mujer pero demasiado necia.

-No hablare con el si tu no quieres-Continuó, viendolo fijamente, Sasuke suspiró cansadamente y se levanto de la mesa, Shizune no iba a ceder y el lo sabía, mas le valía entonces a Jiraiya conseguir el divorcio.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana habia despertado con un gran bulto en su pantalon, la culpable, Sakura, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, imaginaba sus deliciosos y blancos pechos subiendo y bajando, su mano comenzó a entumirse pero no podía parar estando tan cerca de llegar... ¿Como seria sentir su piel por debajo de la tela? Deseaba tanto tocarla, recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos, besar cada centímetro de ella...Estar en su interior, ser el primero y el único, ahogó un gemido mientras su torso desnudo se bañaba en sudor y apretaba mas los ojos para imaginarla tal cual es, cada detalle de su cuerpo, sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo y escucharla gemir, pronto sintió su liberación acompañado de un fuerte gemido de placer que atravezó la puerta haciendo que los siervos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría en la habitación del rey...<p>

* * *

><p>-Lady Sakura-Dijo el hombre mientras observaba a la hermosa joven tejer junto al enorme ventanal, tan distraída...<p>

-Lord Orochimaru, que sorpresa ¿Trae algún mensaje de su majestad?-Preguntó la joven Haruno al ver al pálido hombre entrar sin previo aviso al salón donde ella tejía tan placidamente.

-Esto...debe quedar entre nosotros-Comentó mientras cerraba la puerta del salón, haciendo que la joven lo observara un tanto extrañada.

-Un amigo en común...Kabuto, que ahora vive exiliado en Holanda me ha mandado un regalo para usted-Continuó el hombre bajo la atenta y cautelosa mirada de Sakura.

-¿Que es?-Pregunto desconcertada mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-Es un libro que contiene muchas y buenas críticas contra el vaticano, lo encontrará muy ilustrativo, pero deberá ser muy cuidadosa, no debe mostrarselo a nadie, podría ser acusada de herejía por el simple hecho de tenerlo-Dijo el hombre con cautela mientras le estiraba un grueso libro a la dama.

-Lo seré y gracias por arriesgarse Lord Orochimaru-Dijo la joven mientras tomaba el libro y Orochimaru hacía una reverencia antes de salir del salón.

-Espere-Dijo de pronto la chica que caminó hasta el ventanal donde minutos antes habia estado tejiendo y tomó un hermoso pañuelo bordado.

-Entreguele esto al rey porfavor, con todo mi amor-Dijo mientras Orochimaru recibía el pañuelo y se despedía de Sakura.

La joven, ya sola, se sentó en el mismo lugar y comenzó a leer el prometedor libro...

* * *

><p>-¿Que desea confesar hija mia?-Preguntó el anciano cardenal a la reina.<p>

-Deseo hablar de mi matrimonio con el hermano mayor de su majestad-Dijo Shizune.

-Estoy al corriente, siga-Comentó Sarutobi con algo de lástima.

-El nunca me tocó, le doy mi palabra bajo juramento que me mantuve intacta, incorrupta, tal como vine del vientre de mi madre-Afirmó la mujer con dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Está diciendo que llegó virgen al lecho de su majestad?-Preguntó el aturdido cardenal.

-Si, si-Respondió ella en tono firme, el cardenal suspiró preocupado, lo que trataban de hacerle a esa mujer era realmente una injusticia.

-Padre se lo digo con toda humildad, no puedo acceder a su petición, soy la única y legítima esposa de su majestad y su proposición es inadmisible-Finalizó Shizune mientras Sarutobi negaba con la cabeza.

-Comprendo-Respondio con cansancio el cardenal.

-Y es más, le doy mi permiso para romper el juramento de confesión y contarle a todo el mundo lo que le eh confesado-Finalizó la mujer mientras el cardenal la veía sorprendido.

Shizune se persinó y salió de ahí, dejando a un pensativo cardenal, definitivamente su siguiente informe al vaticano iba a ser mucho más ilustrativo...

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente hubo baile en el castillo, como de costumbre, todos estaban ahí, desde el dedicado Kakashi, pasando por el Cardenal Jiraiya que se veía un tanto inseguro, Sarutobi, que observaba todo desde el segundo piso, Sasuke por supuesto, Sakura que de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a su amado, incluso la familia de la joven Haruno estaba ahí festejando su cercano triunfo...<p>

-¿Esa es lady Haruno?-Pregunto Sarutobi mientras observaba con curiosidad a la hermosa pero altanera jovencita que caminaba entre la realeza con la frente en alto y una sensual mirada.

-Si, es ella, la chica por la cual el rey sacrificaría su matrimonio con su esposa...La reina-Dijo Kakashi con un suspiro cansado.

-Eh intentado disuadirle de sus intenciones de divorciarse, pero ni un ángel bajado del cielo podría persuadirlo-Dijo el cardenal mientras seguía a Sakura con la mirada.

-¿Crees que ha llevado las cosas hasta el extremo?-Preguntó preocupado el cardenal ahora viendo directamente a Kakashi, que respondió con una mirada preocupada.

-Eh recibido una carta de los duques más importantes diciendo que el pueblo esta completamente a favor del divorcio de su majestad-Comentó Sarutobi.

-Como pronto descubriría su eminencia si saliera a la calle, es una total mentira, Inglaterra ama a su reina y con justa razón, es una gran mujer-Aseguró Kakashi, observando de nuevo a Haruno que se paseaba de un lado a otro coqueteando con Sasuke.

-Debe disculparme-Dijo Kakashi mientras hacía una reverencia y salía del lugar.

El cardenal caminó hasta donde se encontraba el embajador del emperador, único apoyo para Shizune últimamente.

-Disculpe embajador,soy nuevo en esta corte,¿Quienes son los hombres con los que se encuentra su majestad?-Preguntó el cardenal mientras veía a Sasuke platicar amenamente con dos hombres.

-Su eminencia, son los Haruno, declarados enemigos del Cardenal Jiraiya-Respondió el hombre de forma cordial.

-Aún así, el rey parece estimar a Jiraiya-Dijo Sarutobi.

-No tanto como antes, el cardenal no tiene tanta estima por parte de su majestad-confesó tranquilamente el embajador.

-Aun que...Nunca hay que subestimarlo-Dijo refiriendose a Jiraiya mientras Sarutobi asentía.

-Jiraiya-Dijo Sasuke acercandose al cardenal.

-Su majestad rechazó la oferta-Respondió nerviosamente mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Hpm, ¿Te sorprende?-Preguntó el rey sin despegar la mirada de la joven Haruno que platicaba con otros jóvenes.

-No obstante, Sarutobi me dice que el papa está dispuesto darles legitimación a los hijos que tenga con la joven Haruno, esté o no casado-Dijo Jiraiya expectante.

-¿Estás loco? Tendrás que ofrecerme algo mucho mejor que eso-Dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de Jiraiya y se acercaba a Sakura que repentinamente se rodeó de caballeros.

-Majestad-Dijo Kurenai, interponiendose en el camino de su hermano.

-My lady-Dijo de forma cordial pero sin apartar su vista de Sakura, que de pronto lo miró también y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ella no-Dijo la hermana del rey mientras observaba despectivamente a la joven Haruno.

-Ella no vale la pena, no es mas que una baratija, abre los ojos-Dijo mientras Sakura los observaba seria desde la distancia, Sasuke, ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

-Mejor concéntrate en tu matrimonio-Dijo mirando con gracia a su hermana mientras se alejaba de ella, Kurenai había viajado desde Portugal al saber los planes de Sasuke, pero sus intentos por persuadirlo de alejarse de Sakura eran en vano.

-¿Como te encuentras?-Susurró el rey al oído de Sakura mientras aspiraba todo el aroma de su hermoso cabello.

-Ardiendo-Dijo la joven aún dándole la espalda a su amado.

-Ardiendo con impaciencia-Dijo ahora girándose lentamente para rozar sus labios con los de Sasuke que cerró los ojos ante el delicado y sensual contacto.

Sasuke sonrió y abrió los ojos para toparse con la penetrante mirada de la joven, la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile donde comenzaron a bailar bajo la mirada de todos, algunos con indignación ante el descaro de Haruno, otros con admiración a la perfecta coordinación que había entre ambos, pero para Sasuke y Sakura no había nadie más ahi, solo ellos dos, haciéndose el amor con la mirada.

Esa noche, el baile terminó y tuvieron que tomar caminos separados una noche mas...

Sasuke que debía compartir la cama con Shizune, añorando el calor de Sakura, que por su lado debía soportar la idea de que su amado estuviera en la cama con otra...Ninguno de los dos podría dormir esa noche...

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? :) Espero sea de su agrado, estuvo cortito, pero esque la verdad no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y además este capitulo fue para ver si tiene reviews ya saben, si tiene la continuo, gracias por leer!<p>

un beso y no olviden dejarme su opinion, crítica, preguntas, todoo vale?

**Review=Actualización :D**


	10. IMPORTANTE

Chicas! Espero estén mejor que yo jeje...Tengo un par de anuncios que espero de todo corazón puedan leer...

Primero que nada,pido una disculpa no haber actualizado durante unas semanas, la verdad es que tuve que dejar de lado mis historias por motivos de fuerza mayor, eh pasado por momentos difíciles ultimamente pero ya me estoy reponiendo :(

De verdad lamento haberme atrasado, pero quiero que sepan que si voy a continuar mis 3 historias, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones y espero subirlas pronto,no voy a dejar las historias a medias, lo prometo.

Otra cosa, acabo de abrir una cuenta de face que es exclusivamente para las fotos y videos relacionadas a mis historias, asi que si tienen cuenta en face y gustan agregarme para platicar por ahí o ver las cosas que subo las aceptare gustosa vale?

Les dejo mi correo que es **marii_saku92 **

También les dejo mi facebook que es **Saku Chaan **ó también pueden buscarme con el correo :)

Espero me agreguen y así podamos platicar y ver fotos sasusaku y videos relacionados con mis historias!

Las quiero, gracias por todo el apoyo y de verdad lamento haber desaparecido, prometo que pronto tendran actualización en **Intruso Nocturno, Beggin' on your knees y Putain d' amor**, quien no conozca alguna, pase y lea porfa, estoy segura les gustarán! jeje las dejo que seguire trabajando en las actualizaciones :3

Besooooos!


End file.
